


Outlander

by SonicoSenpai



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: AKA Black Spot on Netflix, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Sex, Attempted Escape, Based on the Outlander series, Bonding, But also inspired by Zone Blanche, Catboys, Ceremonies, Discipline, Dub con turned con, Dubious Consent, Fear, First Dance, First Time, Forced Grooming, Frottage, Getting to Know Each Other, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe I should have tagged this Outlander, Monsters, Mysticism, Near Death Experiences, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rescue, Rituals, Rough Sex, Tail Sex, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Whipping, ears and tails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai
Summary: I binged Outlander recently on Netflix and I can't stop imagining how the Lamento cast would do in that setting. And maybe this is also partly inspired by Zone Blanche (Black Spot in English, for some reason, but you'll want to watch it subtitled, even if your French isn't great). Plus I finished a work and am suffering from a bit of writer's block, so here is this fiction.Two times collide:Konoe and Asato in college, Ransen is a modern city with all the current goodies. But something happens at the Henge and Konoe falls through time to the something close to the Lamento universe.So a quick warning: After my latest update, I feel that I should add this isn't just a fluffy fic. It's pretty dark and gruesome. Please read the tags and beware.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Konoe and Asato's date night. They are both college students and in a new dating relationship after having been friends for a long time.
> 
> Asato takes Konoe to a mysterious place outside Ransen, called the Henge, where they witness a rather magical spectacle as secret observers. Asato takes advantage of the magical atmosphere and things go from there.
> 
> Hesitantly consensual oral sex, NSFW, as per the explicit rating.

Tonight is our date night.

I've been friends with Asato since high school. He's an odd cat from the small village of Kira—a tall lanky guy with black hair, silky black fur, and the most beautiful deep blue eyes I've ever seen. He had a rough childhood, losing his parents when he was a baby—which is a lot like mine. He’s suffered a lot from bullying, too, especially when he was small. But he certainly isn’t small anymore.

We became friends after sparring in our high school PE class—fencing is a sport I quite enjoy, and when he joined the class, I was delighted to have a partner as excited about the sport as I was. While he seemed awkward around most of my other friends—he even frightened Tokino, my cheeriest friend and possibly the happiest cat in Sisa—something in our relationship changed in college, about three months ago.

After hanging out at a local bar for drinks, we somehow ended up the last two in our group of friends, just chatting and sharing in an intimate setting, and he offered to walk me home. I couldn't decline. I tend to make poor decisions when I'm drunk. On the way, I heard his confession—that he had feelings for me he couldn’t explain, even since high school. It didn’t help that I was drunk, of course, or that being around so many cats was making me excessively hormonal. He kissed me on the doorstep of the townhouse. He left me then, allowing me to process my newfound feelings of being desired. It was shocking.

It was a strange experience—knowing him for years and then feeling desired by him—I had never really thought of myself as a sexual person, even after suffering through the need to breed a couple of times. I just thought my drive was low and I was more flexible than interested in any particular cat or sex. We’ve been dating ever since. We are moving pretty slowly at first, as far as the physical stuff is concerned. He’s a little older than me and says that things will get a lot easier once the mating season starts. I believe him, but I don't know how he has so much more experience than me, if he even does.

I’ve been through two seasons already—I’m eighteen—but never with a partner. I’m actually sort of looking forward to it. Though sometimes—and I have _never_ told Asato this—he frightens me a little with the amount of desire he has. His kissing and grooming can be almost rough—acting as though he wants to devour me. But if I really wanted him to stop, I’d ask him and I’m sure he would.

It’s our number one priority to spend at least _one_ night together each week—alone and away from other friends. I’m certain that tonight will end is some sort of intimate physical connection, too, like it usually does. I have to admit I'm kind of looking forward to it. I like how he makes me feel. And tonight, Asato has taken me to a local area of interest—an ancient attraction of the area outside of Ransen. It stands up on a grassy hill—and I have since learned that the forest used to surround the area, but of course, the city of Ransen has crept in and we've chopped it down. It’s a henge—a formation of giant rocks, standing in a circle with a strange flat rock in the center. 

Locals call it The Henge, and Asato is insisting we visit _tonight_ —the night of the full moon. It’s dark when we take a stroll up the path in the park—which is actually closed to the public after sunset. He has a small pack with him, and I anticipate what he has planned. As we approach the rock formation, he takes a small detour to the side, heading into an ancient forest—the trees are very tall and lovely. The scent of the forest in the darkness is musty and rich—you can smell the pine, the lush greenery, and nature. It saddens me to think that this is _all_ of the forest that survives around our current population.

Asato takes my flashlight and turns it off, putting it into the backpack. He doesn’t need one—the moon is full tonight, like I said, but still it’s not light enough for me to make out important details, such as where large rocks might appear for me to stumble over and look stupid. So I took a flashlight. It’s so dark when he switches the light off, and my fur bristles instinctively. Something about this forest is familiar. It's as though it speaks to my inner cat.

Instead, he pulls out a blanket for us to sit on and wraps me up close to his body. He also presses a finger to my lips and whispers, “Shh. Now we wait.”

We are facing the henge—it’s probably about 50 feet away—and within a few moments, I see a soft trail of light making its way up the hill—on a different path than the one we took. It looks like about a dozen cats carrying lanterns. As they approach, I see the cats are dressed in white, flowing outfits. They look almost magical—and they are _singing_! 

The base of my spine tingles in anticipation, but I am aware I am witnessing something magical here—an ancient ritual—as the singers approach the stones. Then, they start to perform a dance, continuing the soft chanting and gentle movements—and it’s so full of grace and beauty that it brings tears to my eyes.

Tearing my eyes away for just a second to look at Asato cuddled up next to me, I wonder how he knew about this? I almost feel like we are spying on something that is not meant for our eyes—but I can’t look away. It moves my heart in a strange way—that golden light floating with white fabric swaying in the breeze.

The dance lasts for about fifteen minutes. Both of us sit and watch, riveted. The routine ends with every dancer on his or her knees—prostrated before the center stone of the henge. It looks strangely like they are bowing to an ancient god—and perhaps they are. Then, everyone extinguishes their lantern—except for the leader and one other cat who takes his place at the end of the line—and they head silently back down the hill.

Letting out a soft breath, I lean against Asato.

“That was beautiful!” I keep my voice in a hushed whisper, trying not to disturb the nature around me.

“It was,” Asato agrees. He nudges my ears with his lips, and I feel a little shiver flow down my spine. 

“How did you know about this?” I ask as I am gently pushed down on the blanket. I kiss his ears as well. 

“It’s a full moon. In my village, Kira, I grew up with stories about the full moon and the Henge. It’s a holy place.”

A holy place? I wonder, as I feel my boyfriend untuck my t-shirt and his hands slip up underneath and caress my chest and abdomen. How holy can it be if he is touching me so intimately here? There’s something slightly intimidating about doing anything like this in the forest—in _this_ forest—almost as though the trees are watching us. 

Stopping his hands, I whisper softly, “Exactly _how_ holy? Too holy for us to be doing something like this here?” 

Asato glances up at me, and my eyes are a little more used to the dark. His eyes glitter as deep and dark as the starry sky above us, peeking through the canopy of tree branches.

“I want to touch you,” Asato says. “There’s nothing wrong with me worshiping your body in such a holy place.” He leans down and licks me—dragging his tongue against my bare skin, from my navel up to my nipple. The slightly ticklish sensation and my nerves make me giggle. He’s always saying romantic things like this, and it flusters me terribly.

Still—I’m not sure I really want to do this _here_. It feels like we are out of place—or maybe just _I_ am out of place, in the wrong place at the wrong time. It’s a strange feeling. But my protests don’t lead to much since Asato is quite insistent. 

At my third protest and my hands trying to gently push him away, he grabs both of my hands suddenly and pulls them up over my head.

“I can’t?” He whispers—and seeing his eyes look so soft and sad breaks my heart a little.

“D-don’t you think it’s slightly… disrespectful?” I ask.

“Not at all,” he returns, kissing my throat and trailing aggressive nips down to my collarbones. My shirt is still on, but completely pushed up and exposing pale skin. “In ancient times, connecting physically with your lover was a sacrifice to the gods—you were worshiping them by worshiping your lover with your body.”

Another shudder floods my body and I tremble. I know I won’t be able to resist—I have a hard time saying no to him—but this is in a _public_ place, and it feels like those rocks are watching us. I allow him to continue his exploration, but he is the one pleasuring me while I am a passive recipient—and I flinch when I feel his hands at my belt.

“Asato…” I whisper.

“…” He doesn’t reply, though I’m sure he knows what I mean. He simply unbuckles my belt and pulls it from my waistband, and then goes for the button of my distressed jeans. He has been stroking my legs and silk underwear (and yes, I chose them deliberately) through some of the holes in my pants all evening, so I don’t actually resist at all when he finally pushes them off my hips roughly. He has to do it roughly since my pants are pretty tight. “These jeans looks really nice on you,” he whispers softly. 

Before I realize what is happening, a cool breeze touches my hips—and I notice he’s stripped off my underwear as well. I moan softly when I feel his teasing tongue on me—grooming the soft fur below my belly and slipping his hands between my bare thighs.

“Asato…” I whisper again. 

“Konoe,” he replies—and he sinks his mouth around my erection.

This sort of touch is still quite new to me—and a recent addition to our bedroom activities. He has let me reciprocate once—but tonight it feels like this is all about _me_. I feel slightly uncomfortable with this—and also the fact that we are outside, and in a public place—and I start to feel quite nervous. To my surprise, the nervous excitement adds exponentially to my arousal, and I hear Asato growling deep in his throat. 

His growl scares me—in real life, he can be aggressive and frightening. When he fights, it’s as though he becomes someone else. But sometimes he makes that possessive rumbling sound during sexual activities and physical touching—and this often feels intimidating, as though I am prey to be devoured. And again to my surprise, the fear I am feeling increases my desire even more, and a helpless and loud meow slips out of my mouth.

His mouth is wrapped around my cock, and I am so close to coming it’s not even funny. I would normally try to hold back a little—to extend my pleasure—but I’m so distracted by these odd fearful feelings—my anxiety at being discovered or exposed or watched—that I can’t help myself.

When I feel his hands circle around my ass to stroke my tail and the crease where my butt and thighs meet, I feel like I am melting.

“Ah—please…” I beg softly, but nothing I do will make him slow down at this point. I feel like he has my body pinned beneath him and is pulling pleasure from me violently. Something in my chest feels a little strained—like a small bird inside my ribcage, fluttering around and trying to escape—and then I climax.

Pleasure floods my body suddenly—and intensely—and I can feel the wind playing in the fur of my ears and the damp grass on my back from where I’d slipped off the blanket. The smell of those tall pine trees sinks into my nose and I relax, letting my mind go blank as lust takes me over. Tingling pleasure shoots out to my limbs and bristles the fur on my ears and tail, making my tail straighten and arch.

He captures me in his mouth and finishes me off—licking me with soft long grooming strokes of his long smooth tongue. He's mostly hidden his fangs today, though it isn't unusual for him to catch me accidentally. I’m utterly overwhelmed, relaxed and submissive now—and absolutely exhausted. I have my eyes closed, but he nudges my belly, making me look up at him.

Asato looks _happy_. Like—happier than I have ever seen him. And the sight warms my heart. I sigh softly and run my fingers through his hair.

“I need to get dressed,” I say softly. “I can’t believe you did this… _here_!”

“You didn’t want to?” Asato asks, his voice soft and husky. He sounds slightly worried.

“N-no… well. I did,” I reply, feeling heat flood my ears. I’m embarrassed of the public show I put on out here—the Henge and ancient trees as my audience.

“You’re just shy. There’s nothing to be ashamed of if you love me,” Asato assures me. If only it were so easy for me to be comfortable with my body and my sexual response! “I think you will understand better soon.”

“Why do you say that?” 

“Well, mating season isn’t too far away now.”

“Hmm.” I hum softly and allow him to help me dress. I have to lie down on my back to squeeze my hips back into my jeans. Maybe next time I should wear sweatpants or something more practical, if less sexy. I feel his fingers tracing the artful rips on my jeans—touching my bare thigh gently. The hem of my red silk boxers show through one of the tears on the back of my legs, too. I _know_ they look sexy. It’s why I wore them tonight. He likes them.

Standing up, I decide to take a closer look at the Henge. I’ve never been here before. The moon is still full and high in the sky as I approach from the forest. Asato is shaking the leaves and grass off the blanket and folding it into his pack. He watches me glide out toward the stones. 

“They look magic, don’t they?” I ask softly, throwing my voice over my shoulder. I know he will hear me. He can hear me from very far away for some reason even if I’m speaking quietly—he’s always had that gift. He has said something before and it was embarrassing, like the sound of my voice sinks into his heart.

“They are,” Asato agrees.

When I enter the circle of stones, something feels strange in my ears, making them twitch. I reach up to scratch one, but it’s ringing and buzzing. It feels weird and ticklish. I feel drawn to that center stone, however, and I see some symbols carved into it. Words? I wonder.

I read them out loud once, and the sound is foreign in my ears. They look like our letters, and they make words that I feel like I should understand but don’t. I repeat the short phrase again, and that strange bird-fluttering makes itself known in my chest. Putting one hand on my heart, I realize the words engraved on the stone is a _song_ —they are song lyrics—and I repeat them again, this time a little louder and with a melody.

Strangely, a soft light comes from my fingers as I sing, and web-like tendrils of light spread from my hand to the stone. I _have_ to touch it! The song rings softly in my ears, and I hear Asato saying something behind me—then calling my name—but I am _compelled_ to touch that flat surface. I want to trace the letters with my fingers.

As soon as I do, however, I feel a strange sensation engulf my entire body. It burns hot and then freezes cold for a moment—and I lose consciousness in a flash of warm white light. 

* * *

When I next open my eyes, I am lying in the grass in front of the stone—and it’s still dark and moonlit. The moon looks different—no—wait—is it the stars that look different? And it smells even greener and lusher and more like a park than it did before. The strange sensation makes me nervous. 

“Asato?” I ask, sitting up and touching my head. I’m exhausted. My body aches. My head hurts. I wonder if I have a concussion. “Asato?” I ask again, looking around.

Asato is nowhere to be found. What happened?

I’m sure I’m still at the Henge, but when I look out beyond the circle, I’m shocked to see _trees_ —a tall thick forest—covering the hill. What the hell is this? What happened?  
  
I pull myself to my feet, utterly confused. It’s very dark—and I can’t see anything beyond the trees. I don’t even see the path we took anymore.

And then—I hear a deep, stern voice behind me. It startles me and raises all the hair on my body.

“What are you doing here? Are you a druid? Where did you come from?”

Turning around toward the voice, I see a medium-sized cat dressed from head to toe in black—and he is wearing an iron mask on his face. His hair is a golden blonde, close to the same shade as mine—but he wears it in a long braid tied like a scarf around his neck. His clothes—they look like the robes of a mage. He looks like he is from another time. Is he cosplaying here?

“What is this place?” I ask.

“Were you confused by your spell? This is _my_ domain, kitten. You have no right to be here.”

Still utterly baffled, I don’t even notice he has approached until my ear is grabbed and pinched. It startles me and pains me. 

“Don’t you know to bow before your lord?” The cat holding my ear growls.

My _lord_? What the _hell_? But to get this crazy person to release my ear I quickly get to my knees. He does release my ear long enough to let me prostrate myself in a low bow.

“You have a nice voice. Where did you learn that magic?” He demands.

“M-magic?” I whisper.

“I _saw_ you—casting a spell—a warm white light made the Henge light up. I saw you appear here as though out of nowhere. This is _my_ land— _my_ property—and I am the sole sorcerer here. You have no right to practice magic without my permission.”

Then my head starts to clear enough to defend myself.

“I _wasn’t_ practicing magic!” I burst out, looking up at the masked face. He tilts his head in surprise, as though he wasn't expecting me to speak. “I simply was looking at the stone and I read the engraving on it—”

“Shut your mouth, kitten! Know your place!” He barks at me. “You have no manners. I am your lord and you will treat me with respect if it’s the last thing you ever do!” 

I meet his gaze—as much as is possible through that mask, and he yells at me again.

“Lower your gaze!”

My fur bristles and I obey. He may be crazy, but he is _terrifying_.

“You will return with me to my castle. I will keep you there—in the dungeon—until you teach me that magic.” 

“B-but I don’t _know_ any magic!” I plead.

“I just _saw_ you—and for the love of the gods, show some respect when you address me!”

I don’t know what he means by respect—but I do lower my gaze again.

“Still, you do not beg forgiveness.”

“I’ve done nothing wrong—” I protest, and my face is slapped hard with an open palm when I look back up at his gaze. I’ve never been smacked in the face before—and this is hard enough so I see stars! I’m shocked and I taste blood in my mouth.

“Disrespectful little brat, aren’t you? We shall see how well you do in my dungeon, then, druid kitten. I'm sure a little torture will loosen your tongue.”

I shiver—because whoever this person is, he believes he has a castle with a dungeon. What the hell is wrong with him?!

“Stand. Follow me.”

I do stand up—but the moment I get to my feet, I run full-speed into the forest. I don’t look back. I don’t know where I’m headed, but I go as fast as I can, leaping over dead tree trunks and tripping in the soft mud like the devil himself is behind me. I hear the sorcerer calling for me—and I hear something like an electrical zapping noise behind me, nipping at my heels. I run, and run faster, for my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my gods! I wrote Konoe x Asato! Holy shit and go play the lottery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoe trips while trying to escape the sorcerer, and he calls out for help, hoping Asato will find him. Instead of Asato, he meets up with the clan lord, Rai and his war chief, Koujaku.
> 
> Both those cats find something fascinating about his voice and decide to bring him back to the castle.

During my dash through the forest, I don’t slow my steps. As I tear through the trees, I’m astounded by the sheer size of this place. I’m _totally_ lost, though—I’m sure I have run far enough to come to the road. I know the forest outside Ransen isn’t this large! Am I running in circles?

While I look around—still running at full speed—trying to determine my bearings, I trip on an exposed root. It sends me flying across the ground, twisting my ankle so hard that I hear something snap.

My gods—it’s _so_ painful! I scream and remain lying on the ground for a moment in shock. As soon as I catch my breath, I roll up my jeans to take a look—and _never_ have I hurt myself this badly before. I’m amazed at the pain—my ankle is simply _throbbing_. I am afraid I have broken it, leaving me stranded here alone in this weird forest.

I can’t help myself. I know I need to be quiet in case that sorcerer is still looking for me, but the tears rolling down my face quickly turn to helpless sobs. I cry out for Asato—as loud as I can. I know I’m taking a risk—that crazy cosplayer might hear me—but I don’t know what else to do. 

“Asato! Are you out there? Where are you? I need help! Please!” 

When all that answers me is silence, I start sobbing for real. I feel totally alone and very afraid.

“Please! Anyone?”

Over the sound of my own tears, I don’t hear them until they are very close. Then—I hear them: two sets of feet, walking slowly in the brush, making very little sound and either taking very slow steps or else these people are really tall.

“Oh, my gods,” one of the voices whispers. “Did you hear that?”

“I can’t believe it—if he is what I think he is…”

“Let’s keep looking—where are you, little Sanga?” The voice addresses me. I'm confused by the address, however. I'm no Sanga! But the fact remains I broke my ankle and I need help.

“Please—I need help—I twisted my ankle and I think I broke it. Please!”

Turning toward the direction of the voices, their forms appear like magic through the forest fog. Two cats, both tall and broad, one with long silver hair and the other with dark hair—wearing what looks like leather fighting costumes from several hundred years ago. More cosplayers?!

“What are you?” The silver cat asks. He’s incredibly handsome—and his voice feels like honey seeping into my ears. He approaches me very closely—and I notice he is wearing a black eyepatch over his right eye. The left eye is an icy pale blue—and it’s gorgeous. He has a very handsome face—I mean, he looks like he could be a model or an actor.

That _must_ be it—I must have stumbled onto a movie set! I can’t explain this otherwise. 

“I don’t mean to interrupt your filming, but I have been separated from my boyfriend and there was a crazy sorcerer after me—” 

The silver cat is staring at me in fascination like I am something other than a cat.

“What’s wrong?” I ask, nervously. “I’m really sorry for interrupting, but I’ve lost my way. I can't move. Walking is out of the question.”

“What _are_ you?” He asks again. His lips are full, the tips of his pearl-white fangs peeping out, and his cheekbones are sculpted gorgeously. And he smells _really_ nice. I notice his eyelashes are thick and plush, and he is blinking his eye every time I speak.

“I’m just a cat—what do you mean? I’m the same as you!” I urge. “Please—will you help me?”

“You are in need of assistance?” His silky-sounding voice echoes in my ears. It’s not terribly friendly, but it’s so smooth and it sounds so pretty, tickling the fur deep in my ears. He looks down at my leg, running his eye up the length of my jeans. He reaches out and touches my pale skin, exposed through the artful rip. I’m suddenly self-conscious about the red silk boxers I was wearing for my date with Asato, and my ears fill with heat when I realize he can probably see them through one of the tears on my thigh.

He bends down and takes a look at my ankle, long silver hair flowing around his body and brushing my leg.

“It looks broken. You need care.”

With those words, he picks me in his arms bridal style, and he doesn’t speak for a moment—nor does he move—almost like he is frozen in time. His eye bores into my gold ones, and he examines my face, looking at my ears carefully.

“Th-thank you?” I murmur quietly, and I drop my gaze, embarrassed. I shouldn’t be looking at him like that if I don’t actually mean it that way. I can’t exactly help it, though. He looks model perfect—aside from his missing eye—and even that adds to his fairytale good looks. Also—he’s much bigger than me. And did I mention he smells really nice?

“Oy,” says the other voice from behind me. “You can’t keep him. You know the old man is going to demand to see any creature we manage to catch in the forest.”

He scratches my ear gently with his claws—long and sharp claws, I think—and it sends a pleasant little shiver down my spine. Who is this cat? He smiles at my response. His own fur is long, and his ears are proportionally small and rounded, and covered with silky long fur—also white. He looks at his traveling companion.

“I’m taking him with us.”

He has several belts strapped around his hips, and I notice the hilts of two weapons—a longsword and a dagger. The dagger is as long as my forearm and hand. The way he is looking at me is almost predatory. He examines my jeans again, touching the skin through the tears.

“What’s this? What are you wearing? I’ve never seen clothes like this before. They are quite interesting despite their poor quality, scandalously revealing.” He must not want to break his role or something. But his words sound strange to me, even so.

The cat behind me speaks. He is very tall, too—and he is almost equally as handsome, with a beautiful complexion and dark reddish-brown eyes. He has dark ears and nearly black hair. The fur is long and plush, too. He’s dressed in a similar outfit to the silver cat, only red and black. He carries a long, broad sword on his back.

“They’re normal—just regular jeans,” I say, trying not to sound too defensive. “I’m not a cosplayer.”

“Jeans? Cosplayer?” The silver cat asks. He touches my leg again while I’m in his arms, and he runs his hand down the length of my tail in an intrusive way. “I don’t know what that is. Where are you from?”

“Originally from Karou,” I say.

“How the hell did you get all the way out here? Did you get separated from your group?”

“A little kitten shouldn’t be wandering around in the woods at night.”

“I was… sightseeing and I got lost.” I'm sounding slightly defensive since I am not a little kitten. It suddenly occurs to me that there is something wrong with this situation. “Where I am?”

“This is the forest outside of Ransen.”

“Oh, good,” I say. Looking between both tall cats, I ask, “Would you be willing to show me the way to back to Ransen? I lost my partner at the Henge.”

The silver cat exchanges a glance with the brown cat.

“What?” I ask.

“It’s just—well,” the silver cat peers a little closer at me. “We collect rents for the feudal lord in Ransen—and we were just there last week.”  
  
“Rents?” I ask.

“Indeed. I didn’t see you there. I would have remembered you.”  
  
“Neither did I,” the brown cat adds.

“It’s a big city,” I insist, flattening my ears. “Perhaps I don’t rent property from you.” And why the hell is he talking about a feudal lord?!

The two cats look a little astounded, the dark cat looks nervous and then the silver one smiles. He has lovely white fangs—long and sharp. They look different from mine. Both of these cats are taller than Asato, even.

“ _All_ the property in Ransen pays rent to the lord.”

“It’s all his property, after all,” the dark-cat says. That makes no sense.

“What was your name?” The silver one asks.

“I’m Konoe.” I’m feeling slightly nervous and awfully self-conscious at being held so close to this stranger’s body. He’s warm.  
  
“Konoe,” the silver cat says my name as though tasting it. His voice me feel strange. “Konoe, I’m Rai. _I’m_ the lord of these parts. This is my associate, Koujaku. He’s the war chief for clan Setsura.”

War chief? Lord? Clan? He leans down over me a little, and I try to shrink away flattening my ears.

“What?”

“Is this how you would normally greet your lord?”

Is he being serious?

“Quit screwing around!” I snap. “I’m not into games and I’m not playing along.”

Rai laughs—and Koujaku echoes, though he still sounds a little nervous.

“Luckily for you, I like your voice—and this compact little body isn’t bad either. For missing the rent during the last collection, or trying to escape paying it, you’re coming with me. You can pay me in a different sort of currency.” 

My fur bristles when he talks about me that way. But there is only open forest behind me, and my ankle is hurt badly. I can’t exactly escape and run away.

The smell of the cat holding me—it’s so different from anything I’ve smelled before. It’s pine—mixed with leather—and something more savory I can’t quite place. It floods my nose as he holds me close, stroking my tail, silver hair tickles my cheeks.

“You don’t have a Touga, do you?” He whispers softly into my ear.

A Touga? That's right. He called me Little Sanga just a few minutes ago. I remember reading about these fighting pairs from two hundred years in the past—a fighter who relied on the strength of a partner, his Sanga, through the power of song. When I was younger, I was fascinated by these stories. We don’t have Sanga in our society anymore, though occasionally the word is used—for people with magical-sounding voices, or singers who become popular quickly.

“No,” I reply—but I’m very distracted by his touch. He is smelling the nape of my neck, my head turned off to the side, and he is raising goosebumps on my skin.

“I’m very pleased to hear it. Let me bring you back to the castle so we can treat your ankle, and then we will see how you might repay my goodwill. You’re coming with me.”

“I don’t want to,” I insist, and he glares down at me harshly. “I’m missing my boyfriend. If you could just take me back to the Henge…”

Koujaku touches my shoulder.

“That’s enough now. Even out here, you should treat him like the lord he is, and you should show him respect.”  
  
My eyes flash angrily between the two large cats.

“I don’t care _who_ he is! And I’m _not_ going with you. Put me down if you’re not going to bring me back to Asato or to a hospital!” 

Both cats look surprised again, and Koujaku still looks a little nervous. But then Rai bursts out laughing—and it’s really a musical sound. It’s absolutely captivating.

“Who _are_ you?” Rai asks me, once he gets himself back under control. “Really! How are you so utterly obstinate? I like it!”

“You are lucky you haven’t displeased His Grace, kitten. Bowing is the usual method of greeting, but for someone begging His Grace’s mercy, you are awfully disrespectful,” Koujaku says. 

“Mercy?! I’m doing no such thing!”

“He’s too sweet to punish, don’t you think? Plus… I am sure to find a use for him,” Rai says. “Stop struggling and come along like a good boy.”

Rai tilts up my face, examining me carefully, glancing at my ears.

“You’re not bad to look at. Let’s take you home and clean you up, get you some decent clothes. Then perhaps you will feel thankful enough to sing for me—unless you want to pay arrears for the rents you owe in some other fashion.”  
  
Sing? What the hell is he talking about? He shifts me up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, occasionally running his claws through my tail or stroking my ass. It’s an overly friendly gesture, I think. I try to struggle and protest, but it comes to nothing. I can’t move and every time I do, my ankle _really_ hurts. This feels humiliating! 

“Stop this senseless struggling, stupid cat,” Rai says, clapping a hand on my ass. The sound is so embarrassing, the touch incredibly controlling. “You’ll injure your ankle further.” 

And I remember his words— _sing for him_. What does he think I am? Some traveling entertainer? Surely, he can’t actually believe I’m a Sanga?!

As I’m carried through the forest, Koujaku addresses Rai.

“If he is what we think he is—and certainly, he _must_ be with that voice—how has he not been discovered and paired until now? I mean, you can feel his power, can’t you?”

“I can,” Rai replies. “Perhaps he’s young enough so he hasn’t become aware of his gift yet. But he appeared in the forest at just the right time.”

“Perhaps… the fairies brought him to us. As a tribute.”

Rai laughs.

“A changeling? Perhaps. But I believe he is here for _me_.”

Another shiver runs down my back at the sound of his controlling words—spoken so naturally and calmly—as though what they are doing is normal.

Soon, the sound of soft neighing reaches my ears. Two horses are waiting there, not tied up to anything, simply waiting for their masters. I’m shocked to see horses in the woods at all. I haven’t seen horses since I left Karou. To my dismay, I am draped over the back of the horse on my stomach. This is too much! The horse is a gorgeous black stallion, tall with a thick mane, tufts of fur at his hooves.

“Please—let me go!” I beg again. “I just want to go back home!” 

“I don’t think so. You owe me a debt.” Rai leaps up behind me into the saddle and starts walking. I am bounced around unpleasantly—sickeningly.

“Why would I release something so valuable? You’re unpaired as yet, didn’t you say?” Rai keeps a hand on my ass while he is talking to me, running his fingers through the fur on my tail, which is bristled. “You think I’d _what_? Just let you go back to hiding in Ransen and not pay your taxes? I don’t think so.”

Unpaired? That really sounds like he means…

“Are you a Touga?” I ask softly. “I mean—really?”

“What kind of question is that?!” Koujaku bursts. “I don’t care how injured he is! I can’t let that stand!”

My ears flatten. What is he even talking about?! 

“Hush now. You’re raising the ire of my war chief. Keep those pretty little lips closed or I will be forced to punish you.” His hand is resting on my ass now, stroking it gently. “I wouldn’t mind so much—but I figure we have our work cut out for us with your injury and upcoming training. We will need to get you to sing.”

“Sing?” I ask. “I’m _not_ a Sanga! I’m just a regular college student!”

“College? I don’t know what you’re talking about. But someone with clothes this shabby probably needs a good wash and a good job. Even if you are studying to become a college, you have a new purpose in your life. You will sing to protect your lord.”

Is it possible he doesn’t know what college is? It’s _so_ weird! Where _am_ I? I do quiet my voice for the rest of our trip—and we are on horseback for about an hour, walking calmly through the forest. Soon, we arrive at our destination, and I am blown away. 

It’s a _huge_ castle—complete with moat and drawbridge. The drawbridge lowers slowly—creaking and groaning—as we approach. Where the hell am I? I know there aren’t any castles around Ransen—so _where_ the hell am I?

“Wh-what is this place?” I ask, my voice full of wonder.

“This is my home, Castle of the Clan Setsura. Welcome to your new home, Konoe of Karou. I hope you settle in well here.” 

When the horses enter, I turn my head to look around—even at nighttime, the courtyard is lit with torches, and many cats, all dressed in similar ancient garb, robes, leather, you name it, are waiting around, bowing their heads as the two horses pass. It’s a giant collection of cosplayers.

“What…?” 

“Calm yourself and quiet your voice. Let’s take you to the shaman,” Rai says, petting my ass again gently. I wish it didn’t feel quite so nice.

Shaman? 

“I need a doctor,” I insist.

“You probably could heal yourself, if you weren't too stubborn to sing,” Rai whispers in my ear. He’s jumped down from the horse and is picking me up to carry me inside. “I don’t see why you resist. Even if you already have a partner, it’s obvious that you would prefer to sing for me. I can feel it.”

“I told you! I’m not—”

Smack! I feel a sharp slap right where my thighs and ass meet. It hurts! He actually _spanked_ me—hard! I yelp in pain and surprise. 

“I told you to hush. Comply and life will be much easier for you. Don’t make me have to punish you, kitten. I’d rather see to your ankle, first.”

I am carried into the castle, while Koujaku stays and talks with the groom seeing to the horses. Several times, I rub my eyes with my hands, unable to understand what has happened to me or where I am.

Rai is walking downstairs, and it's dark and musty down here. He enters a room that smells strange—mint and alcohol, I think.

“Ah, what have you found for me today?” Another smooth voice answers.

“This is my new Sanga. I found him in the forest with a broken ankle. Will you see to his care?” 

“A Sanga? Why doesn't he treat himself?"

"I think his powers haven't awakened yet. I will help him."

"Of course. Lay him on the treatment bench.” The new voice belongs to a cat with gray fur tipped with white, silver hair, and dressed in a fully authentic-looking shaman outfit. Where is this place? “Ah, he’s so small. Open your mouth, kitten. This is for the pain.”

At first, I keep my lips closed, eying the potion with suspicion, but my ankle _really_ hurts. It’s throbbing all the way up to my knee.

“What is it?” I ask.

The shaman tilts his head to the side and then glances at Rai.

“It’s not your place to ask questions,” Rai says, taking the glass container from the shaman. “Open your mouth.” My head is grabbed roughly and my mouth is pried open. It’s humiliating—but I relax to get it over with, hoping it isn’t some deadly poison. “If you don’t swallow it, I will make you.”

My fur bristles at the threat—remembering that hard spank earlier. Would he do that—here? I relax my jaw and swallow the liquid. It’s a syrupy texture, it tastes alcoholic, and it burns going down, but it also has a slight mint flavor. It isn’t too bad. At least, it doesn’t taste poisonous. 

“What kind of garb is this? Did the fairies bring him?” The shaman is looking at my clothes and my shoes in confusion. “These will need to come off. In fact, we will want to bathe him before we set and cast the ankle.” 

“Of course,” Rai says, and his hands go for my belt. 

No! I am not going to be stripped here!

“Stop!” I insist—but my words have no effect. He moves quickly, unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans, looking up at my face when he sees the zipper.

“What is this?” 

“Get your hands off me! I want to see a doctor!”

“I am a healer, have no fear,” the shaman soothes me. “Just relax. The medicine will do its work soon.”

As soon as he says that, my vision starts to sway. It feels like the world is shaking side to side, and I am very woozy. Clawing into the bench to steady myself, I can’t fight when Rai removes my jeans—along with my shoes and socks and tee-shirt—and I realize too late that I’m left sitting in just my underwear.

“N-no,” I protest softly, but my head is lowered gently to the bench.

“Hush,” Rai says again. “We are trying to see to your care. Relax.” 

I feel warm cloths washing my skin—and I yelp when they touch my ankle. But whatever drug I was just given is incredibly effective, dulling the pain of my ankle and my consciousness. Also, I feel incredibly warm, even though I’m sitting in just my underwear.

Everything sounds weird—like the sound is being piped through a tube. The last thing I remember before losing consciousness is the shaman setting my ankle while the white cat holds me down to keep me from moving. I scream and my consciousness fades.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoe wakes up in the castle--in a fine room. He is introduced to his servant, a cat who looks eerily like his friend Tokino and dressed.
> 
> Koujaku brings him to breakfast, where it is decided that he will sing.

When I next open my eyes, I find myself in a dimly lit chamber—a fireplace smoldering slightly in the corner—resting in a huge, antique-looking bed. The bed is built into the wall and has drapery around it.

My mind starts to clear a little and I remember the courtyard last night. Am I in a castle? This has to be a dream. Looking down at my body and shivering, I realize I'm only dressed in my red silk boxers. My clothes are gone. With dismay, I see a heavy cast on my ankle.

I sit up in the bed and realize the room is dim because there are semi-sheer curtains hanging in front of the bed, currently closed. I’m not sure what to do—because when I scoot over to the side of the bed and lower my feet to the floor, my ankle starts to throb painfully. It hurts—all the way to my knee and down in my toes.

Oh yeah. I slipped in the forest last night—a shudder crawls down my spine when I remember the cracking sound my ankle made when I fell.

Even with this strange cast on it, I can’t seem to walk. So I crawl over to the window and look out. Outside—it’s busy. The moon of light is streaming into the courtyard below, and there are people coming and going, all dressed in that strange-looking garb. 

Where am I? Really? I am so confused. And how did I get here? It’s almost as if I’ve gone backward in time, and my stomach flutters a little when I think about it.

Someone knocks lightly on the door and it swings open. To my utter surprise, I see Tokino entering the room. I’m filled with relief!

“Tokino!” I’m so glad to see my friend. But when he looks up, his eyes are green—not blue. What the hell is going on here?  
  
“I’m sorry, sir. I’m not Tokino.” His voice is softer than Tokino’s.

“Ah—I’m sorry you look exactly like my friend Tokino.”

“My name is Kouji. I’m here to serve you.”

“Serve me?” I ask. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve been assigned to see you any needs you might have as your valet,” Kouji explains, keeping his eyes on the floor. “You are the lord’s new Sanga, and you need new clothes. Your other outfit was destroyed.”

“What happened to it?”

“I have no idea, sir. They were just covered in tears and holes.”

That’s how jeans are supposed to look, I think.

“Let me help you with your morning toilette.”

“My what?” My ears flatten as he approaches me.

“Sir, you shouldn’t be on the floor like this. Come. Let me help you and get you dressed.”

He helps me up and half-carries me over to a padded stool sitting in front of a vanity. 

“Now. You are a much smaller breed than others here at the castle, but I managed to find some things that would be suitable.”

He heads over to the wardrobe and pulls out a pair of black leather pants—and they are very slim fitting but they button up the ankles, so it’s easy to slip them on over my cast. Also, he pulls out a long-sleeved knit shirt with a wide collar and a leather vest that laces up in the back. I’m given a pair of soft brown boots—and amazingly, they fit. I can only wear one, though, since my cast is too big to stuff into the other.

“How did you get my size?” I ask. I’m rather amazed as the outfit is slipped on. 

“The lord measured you while you were resting,” Kouji replies. 

Okay, he looks so much like Tokino it’s eerie. He speaks much more softly, though. Tokino is cheery and cheeky, and he’s always in a good mood. Kouji is much more mellow. 

“Wait—while I was asleep?” Suddenly, the thought of that silver cat touching me while I am unconscious makes me feel a little weird and uncomfortable. But what kind of discomfort? Isn’t it wrong of me to think of him at all when I have Asato?

“Yes. He’s good at that sort of thing,” Kouji says. “He seems quite taken with you. He has been searching for a Sanga for a long time.”

“I’m not a Sanga,” I say. “This is all a mistake.”

“How do you mean? The lord can tell. He’s a Touga. He couldn’t be mistaken.”

“There’s no such thing anymore,” I say.

“Certainly, they are much rarer than they used to be. There’s some suspicion that the rarity of Sanga has something to do with the sorcerer they call the Child of Darkness. It’s said he consumes their magic and they die.”

“The Child of Darkness?” Kouji’s words are sending chills up and down my spine. Is that the person I saw wearing black last night? Is that what he wanted me for? If he thought I was a Sanga, too?

“Yes. But if you sing for the lord, he will be unbeatable. You have to pair with him, sir.” 

“B-but I don’t even know how to sing!” I say. This is frustrating. But all I can do is simply sit here while he combs out my hair.

“You will need to try and do your best. The lord is terrifying when he’s angry,” Kouji warns me.

I really don’t like the idea of that big silver cat being upset with me. I’ll just have to explain that I happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, and maybe he can take me back to the Henge. But still, I am rather enjoying having Kouji brush my fur and my hair. It’s weird, but it’s nice.

“Wait here. I’ll fetch someone to help you to the dining hall.” 

He leaves me on the chair in front of the dresser for a few minutes and soon he returns—with the dark-haired cat from yesterday. I’m not pleased to see him. What was his name again? Koujaku?

“Wow. You sure clean up well. How’s your ankle?” Koujaku comes up right close to me and I shrink back.

“It hurts. And what are you doing?!” I protest when I’m picked up in his arms and pressed into his chest.

“You do have a nice voice and scent about you, don’t you? Perhaps you’ll sing for me if you won’t for the lord?” 

“Put me down!”

“Oh, now, now. I would have thought you learned yesterday,” Koujaku murmurs in my ear. “You know, he’s not going to put up with any of your shit today.”

Put up with my shit?! I don’t know what he’s talking about! I’m not the one playing elaborate dress-up games and dragging unsuspecting victims into it!

“Have a good day, sir,” Kouji urges me. “Do your best." 

Koujaku carries me from my room. And he isn’t keeping his hands still. He’s feeling up my ass, deliberately. I can’t really protest, though since my ankle is broken. I don’t want him to drop me. But I do growl and hiss. That only leads to him to kiss the tips of both my ears, currently flattened angrily against my head. Who does he think he is, treating me this way?!

“You’re awfully cute when you’re mad,” he murmurs.

I’m brought down to the hall, where many cats are sitting around—eating and drinking—but they aren’t using chopsticks. Instead, they have weird-looking utensils. I don’t get it. It’s just a weird scene to see all together. And the food looks very fresh and it smells delicious—but it’s still morning, I think, and they are drinking something that looks like wine or ale out of glasses. At breakfast! 

Most of the cats are a different breed than me. They are tall and broad, some taller than the lord of the castle, some close to his size, a few shorter. I feel incredibly small, even though our difference isn’t that great.

“Good morning, kitten,” a familiar silky voice calls out to me. “I trust you slept well? How’s the ankle?”

It’s him again—that silver cat. In the low light of the morning, he looks even better than he did last night. His long hair is straight and shimmering—almost silver instead of white. Even while he is sitting, I see that blue shirt stretched tight across his chest, and a black leather vest laced up snug to emphasize his slim, muscular shape. His skin is very pale—nearly white—and his eye is sparkling, accented beautifully by the blue in his shirt. He’s still wearing that eyepatch, however. I wonder if it’s an old injury?

“Good morning, my lord,” Koujaku says formally. I wisely lower my gaze when he brings me up to the silver cat.

“Please—join me. Have some breakfast. You’ll need the energy.” 

I really shouldn’t stare, or be caught staring, so I keep my gaze lowered. I can feel his eye on me as Koujaku sets me on the bench at Rai’s right hand. Koujaku climbs in beside me and starts piling things up on my plate and pours me something to drink in the glass. 

“You don’t have coffee?” I ask Rai, and Koujaku pinches my thigh under the table. “Ouch! What?”

“I see you aren’t familiar with our etiquette,” Rai says. He doesn’t look terribly upset. “It’s quite refreshing. How’s your ankle? Did you heal it yet?” 

“It’s _broken_ ,” I say. I’m taken aback. Exactly what does he think I can do to heal my own ankle? I’m offended.

“Yes, it is.” Rai agrees, keeping his voice soft. “But you and I both know that you can make it better.”

“I don’t know what you mean. I’m sure you have me confused with someone else.”

Rai stares me down, his eye narrowing.

“Are you going to make this difficult? Why? You said you didn’t have a Touga.”

“I don’t!”

“Well, I need a Sanga. I will clear your debts if you pair up with me.”  
  
“First, I’m _not_ a Sanga. I’ve never sung before. And second, I have no debt to you.” 

Rai flattens his ears—more in surprise than anger—and I feel Koujaku stiffen next to me. He whispers, quietly, in my ear. 

“You are treading on thin ice. I told you not to anger him."

I turn away from Rai to look at Koujaku.

“You don’t scare me. _Neither_ of you scares me.” This isn’t exactly the full truth. When Rai stands up from his chair—which I am now noticing is more like a throne, and the only one in the room—I stay right where I am, seated on the bench, despite the fact that everyone else at the table stands up. What is with everyone? Why are they taking this game so seriously? Maybe this is some kind of cult! 

Koujaku sighs in frustration and pulls me up to stand, grabbing my arm. He’s on my right, Rai on my left at the head of the table.

“In this castle, we stand when the lord stands.”

I lower my ears and my gaze, too. But my ankle really aches.

“I can’t wait to get started. I suspected it was possible that you haven’t sung before,” Rai says, almost cheerfully. He stands up and walks over to me. “You’re probably waiting for the perfect Touga. Come.”

Instead of allowing me to follow him, I’m scooped up unceremoniously over his shoulder. A small yelp in protest escapes my mouth.

“And that would be _you_?! Let me down!”

“Oh, you think you can walk?” Rai chuckles softly—irritatingly. He may be awfully good looking, and that voice—it’s like honey in my ears—but I don’t like his entitled attitude. He is not actually entitled to me!

“Yes!”

“Your ankle is broken and you should rest it and keep weight off of it if you aren’t going to heal it. Now shut your mouth and stop struggling. You can’t possibly  _always_ be this difficult. I’d like to show you something.”

He keeps carrying me through the castle, and we head through a low door—he ducks his head to go underneath—that leads to a basement. The moment he starts descending the stairs, my nose is suddenly filled with an awful stench. I had—until that moment—been rather enjoying his scent. The silver cat smells like pine trees in winter and leather warmed in the summer moon of light. But now, something like death or torture fills my nose. It makes me feel slightly sick—like decay and mustiness and sweat, cats living too close together for a long period of time without bathing.

He sets me down at the base of the stairs, and my eyes adjust to the darkness. There is a torch in the corner, which he picks up. I flatten my ears again since I am afraid of fire. I have always been like this. I can’t help it.

But the fire is the least of my worries. This… this place is a dungeon—an actual _dungeon_. I see a long hallway filled with cages and bars. Thin wasted fingers grasp at the bars. It gives me the chills! This really must be a cult!

“I just thought you should see what becomes of cats who rebel against me and don’t pay what they owe.” Rai’s voice is soft and gentle.

A shiver creeps up my spine slowly, bristling the fur on my tail and ears. The words are softly spoken, but I don’t miss the threat. He is terrifying.

“What is this place?” I ask. 

“I think I just told you. This is where I keep the cats who do not pay me what they owe. We treat them fairly well. They get food and water once a day—but not much light. Tell me,” Rai turns to look at me. “How does this place compare to where you slept last night?” 

“The room was very nice,” I say, hesitantly. 

“So. Keeping that in mind, do you think you are ready to sing for me? I heard the beginning of your song when the shaman set your ankle last night.” 

“I will try,” I mumble.

“Hmph.” Rai is close enough so he can easily reach out and grab my chin, which he does, tilting my face up to his. “ _Try_ , huh.” 

He carries me back up the stairs and I’m relieved to be out of that dungeon. We go to a training area in the courtyard outside—or what looks like one to me.

“Sanga and Touga relationships are built on trust and bonds,” Rai says. “I’m thinking there are several ways to go about this. The first is to see if you can produce your song—even just for yourself.”

“I can’t,” I say.

“Didn’t you say you would try? I can feel the power in you, crackling just beneath your skin.” Rai kneels down in front of me—in front of my chair. “I know you can feel it, too—when you see me. The truth is that you _want_ to sing for me.” After a short pause, during which I do not acknowledge the truth of his words, he continues. “The second is to put you in a situation that will _require_ your song to get out of it.” 

Flattening my ears again, this sounds like another not-so-veiled threat.

“You plan to torture me?” I ask boldly.

“Well, that is another way to induce a Sanga’s song. I’d rather not use that method since I think I already heard the beginnings of your voice without torture. You’re nice to look at, after all. I’d much rather not have to torture you _every_ time I want you to sing, though I will if that's what's required to induce your power.”

That would be my preference as well.

“So—this song—am I just supposed to sing?” I have no idea how to start.

“The third method—which should also induce your song—is to encourage your bond with me.”

“Look,” I say, refusing to meet his steady gaze, nervous about the second mention of bonds. “It isn’t that I don’t think you’re attractive. It’s just… there’s someone else in my life right now.”  
  
Again, a small expression of surprise.

“Oh? And where is this person?”

“Actually, I don’t really know. I seemed to have lost him last night.”

“ _Him_?” Rai asks. “Well, this will be easier than I thought.” 

“What do you mean?” I ask, and he is climbing up back to his feet, touching my chin. “Don’t touch me!”  
  
“What? Are you going to tell me you _dislike_ it? Because I can feel your response—I know that would be a lie.”

“What exactly is it that you think you feel?” I snap. “I’m _not_ interested in you like that. I already have someone.”

“If that’s the case, then perhaps you can offer another reason why your scent would sweeten every time I’m close to you.” I am sweating—and I get much sweatier as he leans his head down in between my ears. “You smell nice. So attractive. Your fur is so soft—so pretty—and your body is just the right shape, and your size intrigues me. I want to hear your voice.”

I’m really nervous now—especially when Rai reaches out both hands to touch me. I feel a shock—a little electrical current—when his hands touch my shoulder and my cheek. I flinch slightly, but I don't exactly pull away. The hand on my shoulder glides around to my back. After a warm, damp touch to the tip of my ear, I shiver and a small sigh escapes my mouth. Why am I reacting like this? Why am I acting out so much around him? What would I do if Asato appeared right now and saw what I was doing? He’d be _devastated_.

“See? You can’t deny it. You _want_ to sing for me.”

“I can’t—I have Asato.”

“Do you sing for him?”

“N-no,” I stammer, another shiver coursing down my body from the touch of his hand brushing at the base of my tail. He’s standing so close to me.

“I don’t see the problem, then. That’s a different sort of bond. And you don’t really have a choice.”

My heart flutters in my chest and my breath catches. His hair is brushing my cheek and he smells so good. But I can't do this with him!

“We are in a public place!” I snap suddenly, my fangs baring.

“Prone to snarling?” Rai asks, his voice gentle and soft. “I _do_ like your spirit.”

“Don’t touch me,” I say—weakly—much more weakly than I intend. 

“Now. We both know that _isn’t_ one of your options. Touch will induce your song. It’s up to you as to whether it’s a pleasant touch or a painful one. Think about what you feel—when I touch you—and see if you can’t find the melody in your body. I'm willing to try the pleasant kind first.” 

It irritates me that he’s talking to me like this—but aside from the irritation, I’m incredibly flattered. _Embarrassingly_ flattered, in fact, that someone who looks like him would take the time to notice me, to talk to me, even _want_ to touch me. And I’m absolutely flooded with guilt about those feelings.

Closing my eyes for a moment—as though to escape my feelings—I feel his fangs grazing the tip of my ear and I blush.

“Hmm.” His voice is so nice, too. “It’s a different sort of connection I’m asking for.”

Part of me wonders if he isn’t some kind of devil to be able to bewitch me like this. But the feelings I have of being attracted to him, guilt and shame because of the attraction, and being confused about the mix of feelings are swirling around inside me. With my eyes shut, I can see the pool of emotions—and something drops into the pool, make a ripple in the center. It feels so good—like a relief!

My body trembles as though I might be cold, but my body is covered with sweat. I’m nervous and my belly flops over in my stomach. At first, I think I might throw up—it’s a very odd physical sensation—and I hear the silver cat sigh in my ears, breathing softly and deeply—almost as though he is experiencing pleasure.

I feel so weird—like part of my consciousness is dissolving. What is happening to me? I don’t know what is going on, and I’m afraid of letting go.

“Calm down. It’s okay. You are safe here. I can hear you. Go a little deeper with what feels natural.”

That voice… resounding in my ears and in my heart—it feels a little like poison. But a very sweet poison—something I _need_. And my body relaxes suddenly—then stiffens, my fur bristling—but I can feel it. I hear it, too. It’s a soft, gentle melody. And it sounds like _me_.

I’m not moving my lips. The song is coming from the vibrations of my body—and it feels hot when it leaves me. Hot and powerful.

“Now concentrate.”

I concentrate on the song, and I open my eyes, and Rai is crouching in front of me. His face looks different—softer somehow—and wrapped in light. He is smiling genuinely—not wearing the cute smirk I’ve seen him wear so often. And he takes my casted ankle in his hands.

That’s when I see that the source of light is actually me. He is glowing because slim tendrils of light are spilling from my body to his. And when he touches my foot, I feel the heat going through his hands. I can almost feel the texture and weight of the cast in _his_ hands, too—it’s so weird.

What is this?

_—This is your song.—_

It can’t be.

_—Don’t you feel your own power? It’s beautiful.—_

I can hear his voice echoing in my head but his lips aren’t moving. It’s as if I can read his thoughts!  
  
Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

That isn’t my heart that I hear so well. My heart is beating much faster. His is beating a slow and steady pace—and it’s laced with something that feels like delight. And… desire.

Wait— _desire_?

I open my eyes wide again, and the way he is looking at me… well, I’ve seen that sort of hungry look before, from Asato. Does he desire me—in _that_ way?

Suddenly, my vision gets dark for a moment—and I feel myself slipping from my own body. It’s a strange sensation—but when I open my eyes, I see myself—I am holding the cast in my hands—but they are not my hands. These hands are too big to be my hands. When I look up at the cat in front of me—he is glowing. I am glowing. I have an expression of near bliss in my face— 

And I slip out of Rai’s mind and back into my own, gasping out loud. 

A crackle and pop sound in my ears, making them twitch. Then—the song is gone. My limbs are so heavy—and I can barely sit up. In fact, I find myself crumpling to the ground—but Rai catches me.

“That was beautiful. Your voice—it’s so mysterious. You’ll be tired now. That was an excellent start. Let’s take you back to your room to rest.” 

He scoops me up from the ground and carries me back to the castle. I can’t move anything—except my ears and tail, which are flicking and twitching nervously. I’m just utterly exhausted. I can’t process what is happening, nor what that sound was. Maybe he’s right.

Maybe I am a Sanga.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

I’m left to rest in my chamber for the remainder of the morning. The cat that looks like Tokino brings me a light lunch—bread, cheese, and fruit—refreshing and tasty. I have been wracking my brain as to _where_ exactly I am. 

This is not an extremely realistic cosplay or historical reenactment. I haven’t seen any film crews. And it’s true—I haven’t seen a single mobile device or any other item that runs on electricity. It’s odd—it really seems like Rai is in charge and everyone at this castle shares the same delusion. I’d be surprised if I weren’t, actually, in the past.

But how did I get here? Through the Henge, perhaps? That’s the only thing I can think of. I have to get back there—and soon. I’m sure Asato is worried about me. I mean, I must have disappeared right before his eyes. 

While I’m thinking about Asato, there’s a brief knock on my door and before I can say anything, it swings open. Rai, the silver cat is standing there. I am unable to keep the scowl from my face. Truthfully, I’m embarrassed about singing for him. I’m embarrassed _that_ I sang and I’m embarrassed by _how_ it happened. I let him touch me—he licked my ears in an intimate way without my consent—and I’m irritated by the entire thing. He chuckles when he sees my annoyed and flustered expression, waltzes into the room and closes the door behind him. The soft sound the door makes when it closes sounds strangely irreversible.

“Hmph. _This_ is how you greet your new master?” His voice floods my ears and resonates deep in my chest and I feel myself wanting to purr in a bad way—and I resist that purr with all my might.

I’m sitting up in the bed—and it is certainly a beautiful bed—but this is the _last_ place I’d want to come across a cat who is looking at me like Rai is currently looking at me. I don’t deign to respond but I can’t keep my eyes off of him. First—because he’s incredibly intimidating. Second—because he’s incredibly attractive. I’m pretty sure what I am feeling is fear—so why is my body starting to sweat? Why do I want to purr? Why can’t I look away? Why am I aroused?

“How are you feeling, kitten? Have you recovered enough to try again?” 

I flatten my ears at the suggestion and scoot toward the wall. I do _not_ want to sing for him again. It felt… like a betrayal to Asato. And it fills me with guilt. 

“Where is this place?” I ask.

“I told you. This is my home, Castle Ransen. It is some way from Karou. So… are you ready to try again?” 

“I’d prefer not to,” I state as firmly as I can, even as he approaches the bed. 

“I have been looking for a Sanga for such a long time. I believe it’s fate that has brought us together. You didn’t even know you were a Sanga, did you?”

“I really want to go home,” I say firmly, not answering his question.

“I don’t think I can let you out of my sight now. Plus, haven’t you heard of the sorcerer, the Child of Darkness?”  
  
I glance at Rai suspiciously. Isn’t that the cat I saw in the mask?

“He has been collecting your kind. He brings them to his castle and they are never seen again.”  
  
“How is that different from what is happening here, at your castle?” I ask.

Rai laughs—and the sound is truly captivating, and I cannot believe I am thinking that!

“Come, come. You were _injured_. I _saved_ you from being eaten by wild beasts or captured by the sorcerer himself. How is your foot?” 

He sits down on the bed next to me and reaches out for my cast.

“It doesn’t hurt as much now, does it?”

I’m certain I’d broken it, but it feels much better than it did even this morning. It couldn’t heal that fast on its own.

“It is feeling a bit better.” 

“That was from your song. Would you like to try again? Perhaps getting you back on your feet will make you feel better about your training.”

“No, thank you,” I say, trying to stay polite. “I would prefer not to sing for you again.”

Rai smiles—and his teeth are straight and white, and his fangs much longer and sharper than mine. It seems he is flashing me his fangs on purpose. How rude! I look away and click my tongue unable to keep the disgust from my voice. He’s _trying_ to seduce me!

“Perhaps I didn’t phrase myself clearly. I meant you are _going_ to practice your song again, whether you like it or not. I was simply asking if you were ready now and it seems you are.”

He moves suddenly—from sitting next to me on the bed to on top of me—without making a sound. His hands rest on either side of my shoulders, pushing into the pillows behind me, and he is kneeling over my hips. I try to bend my knees, but that just gives him something to settle against—and my gods, his ass is really well-toned. I can feel his muscles against my thighs—even though we are both dressed. And gods! Why am I thinking about his body or the clothing between us, in the first place?!

A shiver courses through my body when he touches my chin. Almost automatically, I lift up my chin and expose my throat, letting him trail is claws down my neck. He doesn’t leave any marks, and he pulls himself even closer to me. I can feel his breath in my ears, though they have flattened against my skull.

“Relax. You want to feel better, don’t you?” He whispers softly into my ear. I can hardly stand it—and I’m ashamed when blood continues rushing into my lower half. “See? You’re already so responsive. I like using _this_ method to coax your song from you, but there are others methods, you see—if you refuse.”

A vision of the dungeon flashes in my head and I glance up at his face, meeting that pale blue eye.

“Don’t worry. _Only_ if you don’t progress quickly enough. I want your ankle healed.”

Even before I have any say at all, that strange dissolving sensation flows through me from where his hand is touching my collarbone. My body starts to feel very weird—trembling and shaking—but I understand what this feeling is now. He is pulling another song from me. It’s soft and gentle, but it vibrates deep inside me and is bubbling up to the surface, just like my purr—both beyond my control.

He bends over my ear, nipping it and then licking it thoroughly—like he did before—causing additional shivers to rush through my body. I feel a complete lack of restraint—almost as though I am being controlled. The feel of that rough tongue in my ear, his fangs grazing the thin skin, all of this frightens me, flusters me, and arouses me in equal parts.

“Shh. Don’t be afraid. This is all you.”

It isn’t—it _can’t_ be, I think. He is bewitching me, doing something to me to _make_ me sing, to physically pull my song from my body. This hasn’t happened with anyone else, so it must be his doing! He suddenly pulls my ear from between his lips.

My eyes are open, and he brings his face level with mine.

“Let’s see if we can’t strengthen your song a little.”

He sits himself down on top of my hips—resting his weight on me, and my gods, I know he can feel my erection. How could he not? A small desperate meow escapes my lips before I can bite it back. 

Then, he presses his full lips to mine. He is surprisingly gentle—and my ears flick backward and then perk up. He simply presses his lips to mine once—and then looks at me. His lips curl up slightly at the corners, and then he leans in again.

My hands have somehow stopped pushing against his chest and I am now just letting him kiss me. He brushes his hand against my jaw which loosens it. His tongue slides into my mouth—just for the briefest moment. He feels hot and he tastes sweet. When he pulls away, I notice his smile is a little wider.

That’s when the sound coming from my body increases in volume and that strange spidery light spills from me, connecting to his. I’m not sure what this power is, but it certainly feels stronger than before. Also I can now make out the melody and I am _sure_ that this is coming from me.

“What are you doing to me?” I ask in a whisper. “Please—” 

_— This is you. This is all you. —_

I’m not even trying to sing! I don’t _want_ to sing!

_— You are resisting me? —_

I haven’t even said anything out loud, yet Rai’s eyebrows are lifted in surprise.

_— I am trying to help you heal. Don’t resist so much. —_

He can read my thoughts? That is terrifying—especially since I notice how pretty his hair shimmers in the gold light—almost like a halo around his head. Does he know I feel this way? Does he know that I find him attractive? The built-in bed cozy and comfortable, warm and relaxing, I can’t seem to help myself and I lean up a little to kiss him.

Waaa! What is _wrong_ with me?! I need to _stop_ —(What about Asato??)—and even as the panic rushes through my mind, my body ignores it and simply reaches out both hands, running them through his hair. I watch with some horror as I pull the leather thong from his hair and let it spill down over me. He smells amazing and I am melting into the sheets. 

He pulls away from me for a moment, sitting up a little straighter, but keeping his eye on me. He lets his hand wander down my leg to my ankle—and I gasp out loud this time when the heat comes rushing into my own bones. His touch _burns_ me—even through the cast—and I can literally feel the bones mending. It’s the weirdest thing and very painful!

“What are you doing to me?” I beg quietly—it hurts! My ankle really hurts—Rai is hurting me! But all he is doing is holding his hand over my cast, barely touching me, letting that strange light spill between his fingers and my ankle. Yet tears spill from my eyes. 

“It’s all right. It will only hurt for a moment.” His ears perk up and twitch when my song increases in volume. I think I feel the pain in my song, and I am desperate to get away. So my song gets louder, the light gets brighter, and my ankle grows hotter.

Rai’s smile fades into something more mesmerized—as though he is enchanted—but he _can’t_ be enchanted. _He_ is the one doing something to me!

“Please,” I breathe softly, my heart rate increasing and my body sweating even more.

— _Just keep singing, kitten. You’re doing so well.—_

 _Well_? This is what is supposed to happen? It feels like some sort of a dream—or something fake—except for the vivid pain.

— _You are so beautiful_.—

My ears perk up and I meet Rai’s gaze. He grabs my shoulders and pulls me in for another kiss. The gentle touch from earlier is replaced by something fiercer and passionate—and instead of fighting him off, I simply submit. I can’t help it. All my energy seems to drain—like _he_ is draining me—pulling music from my body and then… the throbbing in my ankle stops, and it feels much better. 

As he is kissing me, I feel the world getting heavier, and the outer vision of my eyes turns gray. Also, my song seems to be fading—and my ears feel filled with static, or cotton, or both.

It’s stifling—I feel hot and desperate—and I gasp for air between his kisses. It's such a lewd sound but I can't help it.

He pulls away and lays my body back against the bed. I feel dizzy and I’m exhausted—like I just ran a mile. Out of breath and paralyzed, I look up at the silver cat, and his hair tickles my throat and cheeks.

“That was even better than the first time, little Sanga. And I noticed your power increased when you felt pain.” His fangs are still proudly on display, making him look so sexy. 

Climbing off the bed, he fetches me a drink. He helps me sit up and brings the cup to my lips—some sort of sweet ale. It quenches my thirst, and I hadn’t even realized I was so parched.

“You’re not really frightened of me, are you? You wouldn’t be able to sing for me if you were.”

I’m not sure how to respond. My cheeks are flushed and my ears are hot, drooping low and ashamed.

“I’m pleased with your efforts. If you can continue this, I don’t imagine I will have to use another method to train you.”  
  
That comment, when taking into consideration his comment about how the power of my song increased when I felt pain, makes me nervous.  
  
“What other method?” I whisper quietly. For just a moment, I dare to glance at his face which is relaxed and content, his lips still curved up slightly. 

“Pain and torture. We can also call forth your power under torture and when you’re in pain.”

“Just to make me _sing_? You’d _torture_ me to make me sing?” I mean to sound indignant and angry—appalled—but my voice is still very quiet and soft, giving it a fearful tone. 

“Of course. I need a Sanga. And I need you to come into your power fully. It would help if you did not resist as much as you do. You owe me, after all.” 

I can’t think of a way to reply to that—at least, not one I could safely use while I am so helpless.

“Rest now,” Rai murmurs. He lies me back down on the pillows, shifting them around a little. He also turns me to my side. “So vulnerable. I rather like you like this.”

I feel him climbing up into the bed behind me, and my heart flutters. I’m _sure_ now—that flutter was _not_ fear. It is most definitely desire. And that… well. It makes me feel unfaithful. Why is he affecting me this way?

I try to tuck my chin to my chest but can’t move. Instead, I feel the silver cat’s rough tongue stroking my ears—very gently. The touch sends shivers down my back and bristles the fur on my tail. It’s so confusing to enjoy this tenderness because I think I should only feel like this when Asato touches me.

“Please,” I whisper quietly.

“Just hush. Sleep, little Sanga.” The low voice rumbles in my ear the same way as his tender touches.

For a moment, I feel something pushing against my chest. It isn’t a physical sensation, but more like a rush of emotions are shooting through my body—emotions that do not belong to me. It feels strong enough to make me lose my breath for a second. A bolt of fear shoots through my body when I realize that these emotions are laced with desire and need. What is this? Are these the silver cat’s emotions? Their power frightens me.

I’m so tired, though—I can’t bring myself to do anything about it. So I simply do what I can—close my eyes, feeling guilty about the lovely rhythmic grooming of my ears, and drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet update. Well, maybe I should rephrase. Not exactly sweet. Non-con touching and partial nudity. Rai is starting to figure out how to get Konoe's song to increase in power. He's working on his stamina, we'll say.

The sun is much lower in the sky when I wake, and my body is hot and sticky. There is a fire crackling in the fireplace, and the sound makes my ears twitch. I hate fire. I don’t understand why my body is so warm, though. I mean, it’s cool outside, and even the palace is cool. 

When I sit up, my fur bristles in surprise. The silver cat is still lying in bed beside me, his body relaxed, head leaning back against folded arms on my pillow. His eye is open and alert, watching me. I’m warm because he’s sitting close enough to me to touch.

Gods, what is he even doing in my bed? 

“You slept well,” he says quietly. I turn away from him, sitting up and putting my legs over the side of the bed. I forget about the cast on my ankle—it’s surprisingly heavy, but it feels much better. “Going somewhere?”

“Um,” I hesitate for a minute. “I need to get back to the Henge.”

“I don’t think so. You still have work to do and your debt to pay.”

Flattening my ears, I turn to meet his gaze.

“I don’t owe you anything,” I say, keeping my voice firm but soft. 

Rai rolls onto his side, eyebrows raised and tail lashing. He has a soft smile playing at his lips, and I can see just the tip of his fangs.

“Oh?”

“I _don’t_. I mean, I’m grateful for your help. But this isn’t my home.”

“Isn’t it? Would you feel more at home in another room? Such as a cell in the dungeon?”

I don’t reply, but I maintain my gaze. I purse my lips to prevent anything rude from coming out. He just watches me, and he shows me his fangs fully, allowing them to peek over the edge of his lip. 

Maybe it isn’t considered rude here to flash your teeth as he does—but I find it intimidating in an oddly sexual way. Why would it affect me like that? I love Asato. Why would I find it sexy? Or is it just intimidating? It makes me feel guilty. I don’t understand unless I like the feeling of being someone’s prey. Ridiculous!

“You are very sweet—and your song is enchanting. If I didn’t need a Sanga as much as I do, I don’t think I’d be quite so patient with you.” 

“Patient?!” I snap suddenly, bristling up all my fur and baring my fangs fully. “You _haven’t_ been patient! You’re intrusive and you… you are _forcing_ that song from me!”

“Forcing?” He whispers, sitting up to whisper into my ear. He is terribly threatening. “I haven’t _forced_ you to do anything. Not _yet_.”

“I don’t _want_ to sing for you. I want to go home.” I set my mouth stubbornly, and Rai brings a finger up to my lips, titillatingly touching my fangs.

“I think that’s enough from you. I was going to suggest dinner, but perhaps you need to practice again first. To heal your ankle, of course.”

“I just said I don’t want to sing for you!”

“Think of it as singing for _yourself_. You’re singing to heal your ankle.” Sharp claws draw against the tips of my ears, stroking down my head and hair, brushing my face gently.

“You’re just finding some weird excuse to try to touch me,” I say, shaking his hand off my head and trying to stand up. I can stand, but walking is difficult with the heavy cast. Still, I need to get away from him. 

The silver cat is having none of my resistance, however. Before I have a chance to move away from the bed, a long arm stretches out and wraps around my waist. His other hand grabs my tail, and he pulls me back into the bed, right into his lap.

I growl threateningly, fur on end and fangs bared, and to my utter annoyance, my aggression is met with a soft chuckle.

“Look at you. Playing hard to get? It's cute.”

“Don’t touch m—mmph!” I don’t get a chance to finish my protest, either. A muffled sound escapes my mouth when my lips catch on one of his fangs. I’m on top of him, my legs straddling his hips as he pulls me down to kiss me.

As much guilt as I feel, my body certainly responds. I think it’s probably because of how Asato usually handles me. Like my boyfriend, it feels a lot like the silver cat has no restraint. And unfortunately, that lack of restraint is infectious. Before I realize what is happening, I notice I am actually returning his kiss, nipping his upper lip.

Of course, my biting gets me bitten—a little harder than I was biting. I pull away as best as I can, my hand on my lower lip. It’s slightly sore, but it isn’t exactly a bad feeling. In fact, something heavy seems to be sinking to my waist.

“Prone to biting as well as snarling?” Rai murmurs. His voice is so low it rumbles deep within my bones. “If you’re going to expend the energy anyway, just sing. Let it out. I want to hear it.”

“I said _no_!” I insist.

“You don’t have a choice. You’re here as my guest—for _now_ —but I will make you my prisoner if you don’t comply. I’m the lord of this castle, and you will show some respect.”

“Fuck you,” I hiss. His ears twitch and bristle when my words sink in. After the phrase escapes from my mouth, I realize that it may have been a mistake. 

Faster than my eyes can process, I am pressed down against the bed, my vest removed and my shirt stripped off overhead. I’m completely confused and bewildered—how the hell did he manage to strip off my clothes so fast?

“If you insist,” the silver cat growls down at me. "I'll oblige."

“Uh—n-no, that’s _not_ what I meant!” I squirm beneath his heavy body, and I feel his erection pushing up against my crotch. It too is infectious, it seems, as I find myself short of breath and panting. But the guilt is too much! This is cheating on Asato! “Stop!”

But he doesn’t stop. He sits up and quickly strips me out of the leather pants as well—leaving my underwear on my hips, riding dangerously low. My skin shivers when exposed to the air, soft sweat making my body chilly. 

“You know, I meant to ask you this earlier,” he whispers, moving his lips close to my ear. His hands are toying with the waistband of my boxers. “I’ve never seen clothes like yours. And I’ve certainly never seen _silk_ underwear—and in this color. How very bold.”

My body is shaking and still responding to his touch. My ears flood with heat and my mouth opens. 

“I’m not wearing them for _you_! Don’t touch—”

“Soon, you may not be wearing them at _all_. I think you are fighting this too much, don’t you think? Will you sing?”

“I said no!”

“Have it your way.”

I expect him to release me now—but he doesn’t. Instead, he continues toying with my underwear and cups a hand over my erection through the silk fabric. Gasping with an unexpected feeling of both pleasure and defeat, I draw claws and swipe them at the silver cat on top of me. Of course, he sees me coming and catches both my hands in one of his.

“You like it rough, kitten?”

“Stop! Let me go!”

“I don’t think that’s what you really want. What was his name? Your boyfriend? Doesn’t he do this to you, too? How could he resist? And you are definitely responding.”

A shiver creeps down my spine. It does, actually, feel a _lot_ like when Asato gets overly excited. What is wrong with me that I’m willing to put up with it? And from this arrogant cat? Worse, that I’m turned on by it?

“Please—” 

“Your begging only makes me think you want it more,” he growls low. I struggle as hard as I can to get my hands free and try to kick my legs. “And you’re good at resisting, aren’t you? Got lots of practice?”

The tone of his voice is so low and husky—like he can’t help himself, almost. I wish I didn't enjoy the sound of it so much! I use all my strength to try to fight him off.

A wave of nausea floods my stomach, rising into my throat. I think I might vomit. Is this fear? Am I so afraid of him I’m going to be sick? But it doesn’t feel like fear alone. I feel strong emotions, sexual desire and something else, pressing up against my heart. What is this sensation?

Then, that dripping falling sensation appears in my mind's eye. The cool water means instantaneous relief! I just need to reach that pool and I will be all right. A single drop ripples out from the center of the dark water. My body stops struggling and starts to shake and tremble—like a fever, my teeth chatter and all the hair on my body rises in goosebumps.

The room lights up bright—no, it’s _not_ the room—it’s _me_! That weird song is spilling from my body and shaking the bed, making the drapes tremble—tendrils of light flow from me into the middle of the room before floating back to the silver cat currently pinning me on the bed and embracing him. The sound overflows from my skin, my flesh, my bones—and it feels so _good_. It feels a lot like a climax—but more in my mind than in my body.

My body remains extremely aroused—every sensation is stronger and everywhere that light touches I feel sensation. The strands of light play in the silver cat’s long hair, brush through his fur. Even with my hands pinned to the sides, I can feel it. I can feel his tense, toned body start to relax, though his ears prickle and his tail bristles. My ears are flooded with his hot breath, sighing in pleasure.

What _is_ this? What kind of power is this? 

“Holy shit,” he murmurs low in my ear makes my own ears twitch and tremble. His hands release my wrists and caress my body and the base of my tail. When he grasps it—firmly, but not so much that it hurts—it stands up and bristles, waving back and forth, a surge of strange almost spooky pleasure flowing into my spine.

My emotions are a mess—I can’t distinguish my feelings and desire from his, and everything is sensitive and overblown. The melody filling the room is spooky and beautiful, and it pulses to the beat of my heart, overlapping with his. My pulse is slowing down to match his, it seems, and the music follows that lead. Just like before, my vision goes dark for a moment and I lose my orientation. At first, I think I have been moved, but then I see myself—what he must see. I see the view from _his_ eye.

A nearly naked small but nicely formed cat—defined muscles that look close to perfect quivering to the sound of the song—lying on the bed among beautiful, rich sheets. Golden hair falls in wisps around his shoulders, clinging to his forehead. He is glowing—his entire body is glowing—making his amber eyes bright as molten gold. His fur bristles, shiny and thick, and it looks pure and innocent, white tipped with gold to match his hair.

His skin is pale and shimmers with sweat in the low light. But the expression on his face won’t be ignored. He has a look of utter lust and desire in his eyes, plush lips slightly parted and the tips of small sharp fangs are bared. And he is exposing his throat, stretching out his elegant neck, his eyes blinking softly, sparkling tears clinging to his long lashes. And all he is wearing right now are those red silk shorts and the light from his enchanting song.

“What are you?” When I hear his voice, I can feel his lips moving. Is this how he sees me? My vision fades to black and I blink my eyes, finding myself back in my own body.

Rai’s touch softens and becomes more tender, almost reverent. He is still aroused and pressing against me, but no more so than I am. My heart feels delicate, my chest vulnerable—and it’s almost too much to bear. Tears spring to my eyes—confusion, bewilderment, arousal, desire swirl inside me like a typhoon and are swept out of me by my song. It’s a relief to get the feelings out.

The more emotion I release, the louder my song becomes and the brighter the light floods the room. And weirdly, the more gentle the silver cat becomes. He isn’t holding me down now—he is stroking my sides, my stomach, my chest, the fur below my belly with reverance—as though I am someone he holds dear.

My toes curl up against the mattress, and strange vulgar sounds (other than this weird magic song) spill from my lips. I can hardly breathe for my gasps—and I feel _pleasure_. Physical pleasure. Sexual pleasure. I _want_ to sing for him. Despite my earlier resistance, it feels like I belong here and it’s my entire life’s purpose to sing for him. 

The hand on my tail slips down my leg toward my cast, and I watch as he holds his hand just above it, as he did before. This time, I expect the surge of heat that flows into me—as though power has come out of my body and into the silver cat, and now it’s returning to another part of me. My ankle gets hot and then aches—and I try not to cry out when the pain reaches my knee. But I know this is a healing touch. And it exhausts me.

Soon, I am out of breath, panting with effort. 

“That should do it,” Rai whispers softly, moving his hand from my ankle and running his claws through my hair. “Take a deep breath.”

I do as he commands, and my song starts to fade. The light shimmers in the air like glitter—and all of this feels like a dream. My body is so relaxed it feels paralyzed. But somehow, I feel content and I start to purr.

“Your strongest yet. I can’t believe the power sleeping inside of you.” He whispers into my ear, making it twitch suddenly.

I am more than aware of where I am now—as though waking from sleep—and reality, if this is actually reality, snaps back in full force. A tired, shuddering sound like a sob escapes my lungs.

“I want to go home.” A soft meow follows my plea.

“Hmph. You need to rest. You’ve exhausted yourself. I had no idea how much that sort of touch would affect your song. You must be famished.” 

I glance up at him, through long lashes, and he is still watching me—looking at me with that hungry look. I can't tell if he touched me because he finds me attractive or to make me sing. But I can't shake the feelings of lust and desire I felt when I saw myself through his eye.

“I wonder... Despite your exhaustion, would you sing again if I touched you?” He muses quietly, letting his hand wander down my shoulder to my waist. “It would serve you to be more honest with your desires, little Sanga.”

I bristle my fur at the implication.

“Please. Just let me go home.”

“At some point, you _will_ show me where you were staying in Ransen, I think. But for now…” The silver cat lifts up my arm from the bed and lets it fall, gravity pulling it to my side. I feel spent—I can’t move my limbs or even my head. Only my tail and ears can move. “You are awfully vulnerable. Perhaps you should take advantage of my kindness and rest.”

I would really like my clothes, but I can't move and so I don’t say anything. He frightens me. That strange song he can pull from me is frightening. 

“I’ll fetch the shaman to look at your ankle. Then, I think you need nourishment.”

He stands up from the bed and gives a long stretch, his fluffy white tail standing up stiffly when he does. I watch him leave the chamber, leaving me nearly naked on the bed. My body is trembling just a little, and a tear slips down my cheek. He could have done much worse to me, I believe. I wonder if it’s just a matter of time till he does.

So... why doesn’t the thought scare me more?

I don’t understand _anything_. My own thoughts, my feelings. Why am I responding this way to him? I do not understand what I am in this world. But I'm pretty sure I don’t want to be here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this story is wanting to be updated. Here is a short and sweet chapter.
> 
> Triggers: of course, there's non-con touching turned con (but still, come on. IRL it's non-con.) 
> 
> I only feel a little bad for the confused Konoe here, though.

When I next wake, I find food has been brought to my chamber. I’m still quite exhausted, and I’m thankful not to have to attend the court dinner. Breakfast was stressful enough. It’s a modest meal of bread and cheese with fruit and ale. I don’t think I’ve ever had this much alcohol in my life, though I do drink at home. But I don’t drink ale for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, so I don't usually go around feeling quite so drunk. 

I eat in bed, not moving from my spot or caring about the crumbs I'm leaving in the sheets. A short time later, Tokino’s doppelgänger, Kouji, comes in to check on me. 

“The lord said he’d like the shaman to take another look at your foot,” he says. “Do you mind if I send him in?” 

I nod my head. It’s weird because I know my foot was broken yesterday, but it feels much better than it did. Rai told me I was healing it with my song, but really—that makes all of this feel like some sort of magical dream. Still, each time I wake, I find myself in this world and this time. I haven't woken up at home yet.

The shaman comes in behind Kouji, and I wonder what would have happened if I had refused. He was waiting right there. If he’s like the rest of the cats in this castle, he probably would have come in regardless of what I wanted.

He gets to work on my cast, removing it carefully and then holding my foot in his hand. He bends it every which way, and it feels perfectly normal.

“It’s healed. The lord was correct in his assumption. Tell me, are you a new Sanga?” 

“I’m still not sure that’s even what I am. Where I come from, there are no Sangas.”

“Really? And you said you were from Karou? The village in the south?”

“Yes.”

“Hmph. Many well-known and powerful Sanga have come from there, but as I’m sure you’ve heard, these parts is dangerous for your kind and they are a dying breed. Why have you come here?”

“I… I’m not really sure where this is,” I say honestly. “It was an accident. I have been told we are outside Ransen, but I thought Ransen was a large city.”

“It is one of the bigger cities in all of Sisa. That’s true.”

“It feels like I’m in a dream. Where I come from—I was living in Ransen there wasn’t this much forest. This is like another time.”

“I see. I heard you had a tale about the Henge?”

“Yes. In my time, I touched it and read the inscriptions on it, and it felt like I fell through the stones to this place.”

The shaman is quiet for a moment, rubbing his chin.

"There is a story about the Henge and strange travelers from far off lands. It seems those ancient stones are a portal, and select cats can travel through time."

That sounds incredulous to me. But the alternative is what, exactly? I'm in a dream I can't wake from? The shaman brushes his claws through the fur on my ears.

“Well. Why don’t you let me look at your hand and we can read your fortune?” 

He holds out his hand expectantly, and I see no reason not to comply and give him my palm.

“Hmmm…” The shaman’s voice trails off softly, and he peers up into my eyes, lime green sparkling with something that looks like mischief to me. “You have a very strange future. I’ve never seen one quite like yours, but I’ve heard of such a cat from my predecessor.” 

My ears twitch and perk up and I meet his gaze boldly. He continues in a soft mesmerizing voice.

“You will have two great loves in your life, but see here? It’s broken. It’s almost as though you will need to make a choice between them.”

I look down at my hand, and there is in fact, a line on my palm that appears broken and splits into two separate lines.

“Surely, I can’t be the _only_ cat you’ve ever met who is destined for more than one lover.”

“No. But this line here—it also indicates time or your journey through life. See here? You will make a choice and choose one or the other, and it intersects your lifeline.”

“My lifeline?”

“To me, it looks like you will find your feet in two different worlds.”

A little shiver rushes down my back. I take my hand away, lowering my ears.

“Certainly, you have attracted the attention of the lord of this place. He definitely has his eye on you.”

“He likes me for my song.”

“Oh? Do you believe that is why he is spending his time with you?”

“Well, why else would he be interested in me?”

“Because he likes you.” The shaman smiles. “Certainly, that arrogant white cat can be difficult to read. But he enjoys you. He is spending his time and his resources on you.” 

“I don’t understand what he wants from me.”

“I’m sure you will soon enough. For now, however, I pronounce you healed.”

“My ankle?” I confirm. I had my suspicions, but I had no idea that my song was actually powerful. Still, if I were asked to sing right now, I am sure I wouldn’t be able to. It seems I can only sing when Rai is in the room with me and pulls the song from me.

“Excellent work. If you continue at the pace you are going now, you will achieve even more power; the power to protect and heal others is in that song.”

He takes his leave, to my surprise bowing courteously (I can't remember anyone bowing to me in my life), and Kouji returns before I can process everything the shaman has said.

Kouji asks if I would like to bathe in the hot springs, and that actually sounds nice. He insists on dressing me in a robe with nothing underneath, saying he will wash my clothes—meaning, my red silk underwear—which I am slightly self-conscious about. But he insists and I don’t really have much choice, so I allow him to do as he likes. 

However, I don’t know where the hot springs are, and he tells me not to worry. This probably means someone will show me to them, and I consider changing my mind, but it’s been a while since I’ve had a hot shower—two days, at least—and I’m really looking forward to it. I can tolerate either Koujaku or Rai taking me there, I think.

There’s a short knock on the door—the first time I can remember anyone knocking instead of coming right in. Even Kouji just comes in, but he makes so little noise and no fuss. This sounds more regal, and I immediately feel my body start to sweat. It’s as though I can feel who it is through the door. I know it’s Rai standing there.

“Come in,” I say softly, though I’d rather be left alone.

“Ah. You’ll join me for a soak in the hot springs? It should help your body.”

As I am awfully sore and tired, I nod my head and follow him. I don’t really pay attention where he walks through the castle, leading me behind him. I just watch his fluffy white tail, which is sticking out through a slit in his robe. I’ve never seen bathrobes with slits for tails before. It seems a little weird, but oddly freeing. Watching that tail flick back and forth, I'm sure it's more comfortable than not having a slit at all. I'm sure the fabric would mat and tangle the long pretty silver fur. I’m watching his nicely shaped ass sway as he walks—his muscles flexing under the fabric of the robe—when he turns to look at me.

I know he saw me watching him and checking him out, and I’m embarrassed and a little ashamed. I _shouldn’t_ be looking at him like that—admiring him, being tempted by him—if Asato is at home waiting for me. He just smiles knowingly, though, and continues to lead me through the castle and out across the training yard.

We eventually come to a small hut and once inside, Rai boldly slips the robe off his shoulders, handing it to a cat who is apparently there to wait on him. He grabs a towel and drapes it around his shoulders, looking back at me and waiting for me to hand off my robe and join him. I grab a towel and wrap it around my waist for modesty. Rai just smirks.

“Such a shy little kitten. I thought you were more experienced—with your boyfriend and all.”

I don’t even look at him—though I really, _really_ want to. He is extremely good looking and I find him both attractive and terrifying. He makes me nervous, and I wonder if sitting naked in the hot springs with him is really such a good idea… especially now, with the way my body is reacting to all that pale skin.

He grabs a small bucket and soaps himself up and rinses off before climbing into the water. I follow his lead, wondering about the customs of soaking in a hot spring. I turn around when I soap my body up and rinse it because I don’t like being on display. The water smells like something herbal—maybe eucalyptus—and it feels nice and hot, and the water is slightly slimy, as though oil has been added. It’s relaxing once I manage to furtively sink into the pool and sit down on the side. The water comes up to my neck. Inhaling a deep breath, I relax and try to settle down.

“I’m taking you out of the castle tomorrow. I have a meeting with another clan leader, and I want you at my side.” The silver cat is sitting next to me, close enough to touch me, but he doesn’t.

I glance up at him again, but I don’t say anything.

“We can train. You’re doing well. I see you managed to convince the shaman to take off your cast.”

“I didn’t convince him to do anything,” I say sourly. But my attitude doesn’t dissuade him.

“You are progressing.”  
  
“I think you’ve made a mistake,” I say. “I can’t sing—I’m no Sanga. I don’t believe there _are_ such things. How can I be something I don’t believe in?”

“Well, you have to see it and feel it to believe it. And don’t you see it? I know you can feel it. It comes across in your song.” He leans a little closer to me. I feel incredibly vulnerable and intimidated by his presence towering over me. “You can feel it, can’t you?” 

I look away and scoot away from him on the bench as subtly as possible, but he knows what I am doing.

“Are you going to tell me you _dislike_ singing for me? Or the attention I give you?” His lips are curved up in that familiar smirk. He's mocking me. Again.

“I never asked for any of this!” 

“No, but you are not the lord of this castle. I am. And you _owe_ me.”

I bristle my fur—which I’m sure looks ridiculous, considering how wet I am. But when I meet his gaze angrily, he is still smirking arrogantly. I look away, though I’m tempted to argue that I don’t actually owe him anything, instead simply clicking my tongue in disgust. 

In response, he laughs—a genuine laugh—and the sound tickles my ears and sinks into my heart in the same way as when he pulls that weird song from me. It’s as though my body responds to him, despite my will. Or maybe I’m just denying how attracted I am to him. That would mean I don’t love Asato as much as I believe I do. A cat can’t love two people at once, can he?

“Did you just click your tongue at me? You're lucky I'm as patient with you as I am. You look so delightfully confused, kitten.” Running his claws through my hair and the damp, bristled fur on my ears, his fingers reach down to my chin and tilt it up a little. “You fluster so easily. Surely you can feel it. You and I are destined for each other.”

What a thing to say! I am definitely embarrassed and flustered—and also irritated that he manages to fluster me so easily. Also, I wish we weren’t alone here together—and the fact that I’m even thinking about that bothers me. I worry he may do something to me and even more worried that I might not resist.

No, that’s not quite right. I _know_ I will resist, or at least my lips will resist and protest, but my body will respond and respond quickly. I’m not sure what I want, and I find him confusing.

I bristle again when I feel his hand sneak up under the water, stroking my thigh gently. This isn’t the first time he’s done this, but it is the first time I’ve been completely naked in front of him.

“Sing for me.” His voice is low and demanding. It sounds almost like he's requesting some sexual favor from me, and it makes my skin tingle. 

I didn’t see his lips move when he spoke—but his voice resounds clearly in my mind, sinking deep into my heart just as before.

“N-not here,” I protest, and even _I_ know that I don’t mean it. “I-i don’t want to…”

“Hou?” He murmurs softly. "Resistance? What a surprise."

He continues stroking my fur and his other hand creeps up my leg to my hip and brushes through the fur below my navel. The hand in my hair floats below the surface of the water, grasping my hip firmly. I am moved abruptly onto his lap, my legs folded beneath me on the bench, straddling his body—dangerously close to his groin.

A shy meow slips out of my mouth, and my cheeks and ears heat up with a blush and not because the water is hot. This is because he is deliberately pushing his erection against mine under the water, and I’m ashamed of my instant response.

“Please,” I whisper, and another meow falls from my mouth.

“Please what?” He purrs softly, that tempting whispering voice sinking deep into my body. I want him—and I am ashamed of my desire. I should have said “Please stop,” and I couldn’t. “Please _more_? Please _continue_? Stop this foolish resistance and give in.” 

“I-i c-can’t. I shouldn’t!” I hiss softly, but my body is melting against his just the same. There is a thick wet purr that spills from my body, and I’m mortified.

“It looks like you already _are_ , kitten. Now, sing.”

Like it’s happened in the past when he presses my body against his—and my gods, I cannot believe my dick is touching his—it’s overwhelming and it feels so nice, but I shouldn’t be doing this!—my song spills from my body in a desperate timbre.

Light emanates from my body in thin lines, like vines, and entwine themselves in his hair and fur, around his back, giving him a warm white glow. He sighs softly—expressing his pleasure in the soft touch.

_Your song sinks into my heart. You are enchanting._

I hear his voice echoing in my head, and I squeeze my eyes closed. My song feels hot and full of desire, and that mortifies me. I’m not sure how to handle myself—and so I close my eyes and just enjoy his touch. Just for now. Asato isn't here, after all. Rai loops an arm around my waist, and his hand is squeezing our dicks together, stroking hard and slow, paying extra attention to the head and rim. Even Asato hasn’t touched me like this before—and the thought fills me with guilt. 

But that guilt isn’t enough to make me stop singing nor stop enjoying his touch. And the caress from his fingers and cock against mine is affecting the song. It rises quickly to a fever pitch, right along with my pleasure. 

Rough breaths spill against my mouth as he pulls me closer—and I can’t help myself. I tilt my chin up a little to close the distance between our lips, digging my hands into his hair to pull my body closer. A low growls comes out of his throat—and the sound is both terrifying and exciting.

But should I do this _here_? Whether I should I be doing it at all doesn’t cross my mind. But I’m suddenly nervous about coming in the water.

“Mmm… soon…” I whisper softly, waves of pleasure shooting down my spine and into my tail.

Rai suddenly pulls us both up out of the water—and the weightless feeling dissipates and makes me lose my orientation momentarily. It also presses me up against him even harder and before I know it, I am coming—my song loud and sexy, my gasping breaths hot and heavy, pleasure shuddering from my core to the tips of my fingers, toes, ears, and tail. He follows behind me with a loud groan and purr, and I feel his seed mixing with mine in his hand while I hang onto his hair for dear life.

It must have hurt—to have his hair pulled with all my weight—but he simply leans back, resting his butt on the side of the pool and strokes my shivering, trembling body while I try to regain a sense of self-control. I have my eyes closed, resting against his chest—and his fingers leave a trail of goosebumps behind them, making me shiver.

I feel so relaxed—so nice—so perfect… and _exhausted_. Disentangling my claws from his hair, I hear a soft grunt from him as he lifts me up again, pulling me from the pool. He wipes both of us down with his towel and wraps his arms around me to carry me to the dressing room. I’m still so fuzzy and hazy in the afterglow I don’t remember him folding me into the robe or him getting dressed. My legs are numb and tingling with pleasure, and I’m sure I couldn’t walk even if I wanted to.

I am carried from the hot springs back to the castle—the air is chilly this evening—and I am brought upstairs—to another room. This room has a fire going and it’s much larger than mine. I hear Rai speaking to someone—perhaps a servant—dismissing him, and I am placed on a bed gently like I am something precious. This bed is much larger than the one in my room, and I realize that he is expecting me to spend the night with him now. 

Despite my exhaustion, I don’t think I want to spend the night with him—I don’t think I can handle sleeping within his presence, especially not in the same bed. Maybe I do want to, but it frightens me. I can’t move, though. I feel paralyzed and helpless, and I protest softly, but all that comes out of my mouth is a whiny meow.

“Hush. You’re exhausted. Just rest. I’ll join you in a moment. We have an early day tomorrow.”

He pulls the robe from my body, leaving me naked on the bed and making me flatten my ears, but he quickly covers me in soft, silk bedding. The sheets are sumptuous and silver—and I noticed the canopy of the bed is pale blue and silver as well. Rai looks  _magical_ against the backdrop of this bed like it was designed to highlight his very best features. He is gorgeous as he strokes my hair. 

Again, when I try to speak, only a soft meow spills from my lips. It's incredibly embarrassing to be making these sounds in front of him, but I can't help it. The sound makes him smile and lean in to kiss my nose.

“What sweet sounds from you when you’re so vulnerable. I can hardly stand it.”

He gets up from the bed, after making sure I am comfortable and warm, and I watch as he drinks from a goblet and has a snack.

“Are you hungry? Thirsty? Why not have some juice?”

He returns in a moment, still in that robe, and he offers me a drink, helping me sit up. I am still so helpless, and that makes me afraid. But I take what he offers, spilling a little juice down my chin. Rai leans in to lick it off—smirking at my disquieted expression.

“Gods, you’re adorable. Now sleep.” He lowers me back down to the pillow and tucks the sheets around me.

I don’t obey, however much sleep tugs at the corner of my consciousness. I watch him finish eating and perform his evening grooming routine. He runs a brush through his hair and his fur before finally slipping out of his robe. I drop my gaze immediately when he returns to the bed, and he crawls under the sheets on his side, pulling my back up tightly against his chest.

He is purring, and the sound rumbles inside my body and incites my own purr. I can hardly wait to feel his lips and tongue on my ear, combing through the fur carefully, delving deep inside and making my body shiver. It tickles, but it also feels extremely affectionate. And I start to relax, purring louder and louder as I drift off to sleep. 

I don’t realize till the next morning that I have actually _allowed_ all of this affection without a single verbal protest, much less trying to fight him off. I think I wanted it. Or perhaps my body needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone thinks I need to do summaries of this fic, I will. But I'll probably save the summaries for the, um, rougher chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoe wakes in Rai's bed, wracked with guilt and shame for his actions the night before. Worse still, he's naked. Rai has an idea to take his new Sanga out with him for a short visit to a neighboring clan, and he helps Konoe dress.
> 
> They ride out--and Konoe realizes how close they are to the Henge. He takes a chance and escapes, intending to go back home to his time and to be with Asato. His plans don't go well, as he meets the sorcerer.
> 
> Triggers: Kidnapping, non-con restraint, serious fear and angst.

Guilt assaults my conscious the moment I open my eyes the next morning. Oh my gods, what have I done? I let the silver cat touch me in a sexual way! What am I thinking? I can’t believe how horrible I feel… well, about Asato, anyway. My body is very comfortable and relaxed, warm and cozy—even still—and it feels really good, despite my guilt.

I turn over and bristle all of my fur when I see the silver cat is still here in bed with me. I’m shocked—as well as slightly appalled and embarrassed. He’s sitting back against the headboard, several pillows behind him, his naked thigh touching my bare leg and his tail wrapped around mine, the sheet covering his lap strategically. He’s holding a mug of something that looks like it was recently steaming and looking at some papers.

“You sure slept soundly—like a kitten. Makes me doubt your age. Tell me, do you always wake up so riled, first thing in the morning?” 

“I’m n-not riled!” I say, turning my face back down into the pillows, suppressing my growl and yanking my tail from his gentle, entwining touch. Obviously, I’m lying.

“Ah. You’re a little shy,” he replies, and I feel his claws brushing through the fur of my ears. It sends an obvious and I’m sure visible shiver down my spine, making my tail fluff out even more and twitch helplessly. He wraps his long, fluffy, perfect tail around mine once more. “I don't hate it. It's cute. How are you feeling this morning?” 

I want to flinch away from his touch, but I can't quite bring myself to do it.

“I’m fine. A little warm, but I slept well.”

Rai smiles slightly wider than a smirk, makes a small gruff hum, and then moves his papers off his lap. He also sets the mug down on the bedside table, and then he gives a long stretch. I can’t think of anything that is more attractive than that cat stretching his arms and back and tail. I sure do enjoy looking at him. And weirdly, he’s not at all embarrassed by his nudity.

Which reminds me—as I follow suit with a stretch of my own—that I am also completely naked. It’s unnerving when I accidentally push the blankets off my back, unwittingly exposing myself. Looking around the room, I also realize I’m not in my own room. And I have nothing to wear. Even if I had a bathrobe when I first came in, and how did I get here again? My ears heat up when I remember last night and I get a sort of desperate feeling, wondering what to do with my embarrassment.

“What’s wrong?” The low voice purrs in my ear. He moves around so silently in the room, I didn’t even notice him walking up to my side of the bed. His bed isn’t built into the wall, like the one in the room I'm starting to think of as mine.

“Oh, um… nothing,” I say, pulling the sheet back up over my body. “I was just wondering about my clothes.”

“Are you hungry? It’s hard for me to gauge how much you need to eat—you’re so small.” 

“I eat a normal amount,” I insist, wondering if I should be offended by the comment. He’s brought me a tray of bread and cheese, and a cup of something that smells like tea. I sit up in bed, keeping the sheet over my body modestly, and start to eat. “Um, thank you.” 

“Finish up and get dressed,” Rai orders, as he’s standing next to the wardrobe. I perk up my ears. “You’re coming with me this morning.”

“What should I wear?”

“Ah. Right. I’ll call Kouji.” After Rai slips into his leathers—and my gods, they are _snug_ —he walks to the door and opens it, speaking softly to someone directly outside.

Ugh! That means people at the castle know I spent the night with him last night. I guess it shouldn’t be a big surprise. 

“I really need to get home.”

“To the _boyfriend_?”

“Um, yeah,” I admit. “I am feeling a little guilty about last night.”

“Guilty? Why?” His question sounds almost astonished, as though he is utterly confused why I'd feel guilt!

“Well, I don’t think I should be connecting with you like that when I have Asato.” 

“Like what? We merely spent some time bonding. Are you going to try to tell me you disliked it?”

I look down at my food, feeling heat flood my cheeks.

“Ah. You can’t look away to hide your feelings anymore. They show up obviously. Right here.” My ears are brushed in that hypnotic way, and more guilt spreads through me. After I thoroughly enjoy the gentle caress, I pull away, shifting around in bed, moving to his side.

“Please don’t,” I say softly.

“What? You really don’t like me touching you?”

“Um, it’s not exactly like that,” I try to explain. “I just already have someone else. If I didn’t—” 

“Well, that someone else isn’t here right now, is he? Makes you fairly available, in my opinion. I’m sure he’d appreciate the fact that you owe me a debt. I'm sure he wouldn't want to take it on himself.”

I bristle my ears again—just as Kouji enters, carrying some clothes. He looks surprised by my expression. I suppose it’s possible that not every cat interacts with the lord of this castle the way I do. 

“He’s fine,” Rai purrs softly. “He may look disrespectful and certainly, he is bold. But he only answers to me.”

I bristle up even more, my tail flicking back and forth. Kouji touches my shoulder and encourages me to settle down. 

“Here are some clothes for your outing today. Let me help you.”

“I can do it myself,” I insist. 

I must have missed something, but I think Rai waves his hand, dismissing Kouji. Suddenly, I begin to think that insisting on getting myself dressed was a mistake—since Rai is alone with me now, looking at me expectantly, eyebrows raised.

“What?” I ask.

“Go ahead. I’ll give you a hand.”

I click my tongue quietly—but not quietly enough to make that smirk on Rai’s face disappear. But as it turns out, after slipping into my red boxers and a soft cotton shirt, I _do_ need some assistance. The legs of the pants lace up on the sides, and I can’t squeeze my hips into them without some serious unlacing.

Rai has his arms folded across his chest and is simply watching me struggle with the leather, and I finally glare up at him in frustration. He smiles a little wider, showing me his fangs.

“Yes?” Rai asks. 

“Okay. Yes. I do need help. Please.” I am ashamed to admit it, but I don’t know how to lace myself up after the pants are on. I can’t quite reach.

“Of course you do,” Rai murmurs, and he pulls my body almost violently as he laces the leather tight. His hands brush over my now clothed behind—I feel his claws against the leather—and it makes my tail bristle. He just chuckles at my response. “Come on or you'll make me even later. Let me help you with the vest, too.”

He helps me into the vest and then poses me in front of the mirror. I watch him watch me as he tightens the back of the vest as well—almost like a corset, I think. It’s very different from what he is wearing.

He buckles two sword belts on his hips, one holding a longsword and the other a dagger, pulls on a cape, and he drapes me into a hooded cape as well, tying it securely around my neck. 

“Sanga are rare in these parts. Don’t sing unless I specifically request it, and try to keep your voice down. I don’t want you to draw any more attention than you already do.”  
  
“I don’t draw  _attention_ ,” I snap—though I keep my voice quiet.

“Oh no? Then tell me why my court continues to talk of the petite kitten we’ve adopted into our midst. You are the primary topic of conversation these days—you and whether the lord of the castle has finally found a special someone.”  
  
“I already told you—I am taken,” I say firmly, and Rai meets my gaze in the mirror. His blue eye and pale skin look cool—he reminds me of winter, in fact—especially when compared to my heated golden gaze. 

“Such a fiery temper,” he murmurs into my ear—and while he is watching my reflection, his tongue darts out of his mouth and licks me. It sends a ticklish shiver down my spine—fluffing up my tail—and it makes a small meow leak from my mouth. “And those sweet little sounds aren’t missed by anyone, either. Now, if only you’d put as much energy into your training as you do pretending to resist me, we’d be good to go.”  
  
I am insulted now—I have been making _huge_ efforts—but I really think he thinks I’m something I’m not. I open my mouth to protest and instead, he leans in closer, tilting my chin just a little, and takes my lips. 

“Hmph!” I protest, trying to pull away, but my efforts end halfway. I really can’t seem to help myself around this cat. It’s embarrassing!

“Why don’t you just keep quiet for now?” Rai suggests after he releases my chin. He pulls up the hood over my ears and then grabs my arm and pulls me from the room. I stumble after him, trying to keep up with his longer gait—and I realize we are walking down to the yard.

“You don’t ride, do you?” 

“Um, no,” I say. I’m nervous around the horses—they are huge in real life. Why would I know how to ride in my time?

“Then you’ll ride with me.” Rai climbs up onto the back of his horse and then offers me a hand. He pulls me up into the saddle in front of him, and he takes the reins and makes a soft clicking sound to the horse. There are other riders with us—I recognize Koujaku, anyway, though not the other cat.

I’m sitting in between the silver cat’s legs, which I find slightly distracting. I dig my hands into the thick, black mane of the horse in front of me, clawing through it gently so as not to hurt him. His mane is much softer than I expected. I thought he’d feel hairier, but his mane feels more like fur. I wonder if this is a winter coat—if horses get such a thing.

The air is chilly this morning—and the forest smells strange and wild. I can still smell the fresh scent of dew in the leaves, and it mixes in a delightful way with the scent of the cat behind me. I have no idea where I am but after a good hour’s ride, Rai slows his pace and walks his horse off the path. 

Koujaku is saying something about others being in this area, and Rai dismounts and pulls me behind him. There is a spotted cat with them as well, and Rai leaves me with the spotted cat. 

“Don’t stray from here. I’ll be back in a few minutes. Just be quiet.” He runs his hands through my hair as he walks away. I glance around—and to my surprise, I actually recognize where we are. The Henge is on the next hill, I can see it. I could easily walk there from here.

But I first wait till Rai, Koujaku and the fourth cat leave me alone with the spotted cat. He is watching me warily—like he is nervous around me.

“I have to take a leak,” I say softly. “Do you mind if I just…?”

“He will kill us both if I let you escape,” the spotted cat replies.

“Well, I don’t want to go right here,” I say. “You can’t expect that. I’m just going off to the creek over there.”

He doesn’t say anything for a moment.

“I’ll go with you.”

“But you can’t leave the horses,” I insist. “I won’t go past the creek. I promise.”

He is silent again and I interrupt as soon as he opens his mouth. 

“You can easily chase me down if I escape. I won’t be far.” And with those words, I walk off. I was pretty sure the spotted cat’s instructions were to watch me and not lay a hand on me if I heard correctly. And I wave over my shoulder as I head over to the creek. The woods are really thick at the base of the hill. I’m pretty sure I can disappear and head back up to the Henge, where I can finally go back home.

I watch the spotted cat turn his back and I crouch down low and sneak into the trees. I will have a five-minute start, I think. So I rush up the hill, taking care to hide behind trees and bushes as much as possible. 

It’s very steep, and the ground is uneven. This is where I broke my ankle the first time—and why doesn’t my foot hurt now? It doesn’t even ache a little, and there was no bruising, either. I find it hard to believe—considering how much I’m stressing it right now, running up this hill in a crouch—that it healed from that song that Rai is able to pull from my body.

I don’t turn around—just head toward the Henge. When it comes into sight—a clearing of trees just around it—I’m filled with a strange mixture of relief and anxiety. It’s weird—almost like I’m hesitating. I walk into the circle of these strange, flat-faced old stones, and my ears are filled with a buzzing sound that blocks out all the wind, the sounds of wildlife, and a weird hum fills my body. It bristles my fur and resonates inside my bones—almost, I think, like that weird song.

Walking up to the center stone, I put my fingers on the surface. There is a slight tingling sensation on the pads of my fingers, like the rock is vibrating or singing to me. I take a deep breath in, looking behind me over my shoulder. I can barely see the horses, but I’m sure the spotted cat must be after me.

Maybe I want to stay here with that silver cat? Is that what is making me hesitate? The feeling I have for him is one that is hard to describe. Not because I can’t find the words but because I don’t want to admit them to myself. It’s attraction and desire, first and foremost—like he can make me do things… sing for him, return his kiss, return affectionate gestures… because of those feelings. 

What about Asato? What if time has been passing this way since I left my home? Asato has been without me for three days now, and he must be going out of his mind with worry. How can I do something like this… to him? To Asato?

As I’m standing here, I can picture the black cat and his dark blue eyes in my mind. And that is what makes me resolved. The silver cat helped me—and I must just find him attractive because of who he is, how he has treated me, and that someone that looks like that is interested in me. But I have to go back to Asato.

I put my hand flat against the stone and start to repeat the lettering on the stone. I remember I sang it before—and the melody almost comes naturally. The stone starts to glow—a subtle golden glow—but I don’t finish my song. I’m interrupted and my body is roughly pulled away from the stone. 

I can’t believe the spotted cat has reached me so quickly! But then… I notice it isn’t him who has so rudely interrupted me. I look down and my body is covered with what looks like black silk ribbons—and they are wrapping themselves around me tightly, grabbing my wrists and pulling them behind my back, looping around my ankles and pulling them together tightly, making me fall to my knees. Also—one of those sashes is pushed into my mouth and wrapping itself around my jaw, stopping my song.

Frightened out of my wits, I try to turn around to see who is doing this to me, but the sashes are moving on their own, as if by magic.

“I _knew_ it when I heard you those few days ago. I knew what you were.”

A low voice rings out clearly behind me, making me bristle my fur. I am fighting those restraints as hard as I can and if anything, my resistance just makes things tighter. I can’t even beg for help with the silk in my mouth.

“And you were fool enough to return to this place. Now, you belong to me.”

My sashes are yanked roughly, pulling me up to stand, and I am lifted up over the other cat’s shoulder. It’s the cat I saw in the black mask when I first arrived in this time—and he is _terrifying_. He waves his fingers and my entire world feels compressed suddenly—my consciousness swerving slightly—and for the life of me, it feels like I’ve been teleported. 

I open my eyes when I’m dropped to the ground. Bars come up around me from the floor and cage me in—also as though by magic. I can see the metal shining in the very low light—but this feels like a place that is underground. There is a soft earthy smell around me and no natural light. I see a soft green glow emanating from the corner, and I realize that a small cage has appeared around my body.

The sashes slide off my body as though they have become lifeless, and I watch in awe as they evaporate into smoke. I can breathe more easily without the gag, but my heart rate won’t calm down. I’m shaking with fear and this smell… it’s not right.

It smells like I’m underground in a deep dirt hole—it’s definitely a natural smell. The cage around me is small enough so I can’t turn around or stand up in it. It is barely enough space for me to move in at all.

“You do know where you are, don’t you?”

“What do you want from me?” I ask, my voice trembling. I don't know where I am, in fact, nor do I know what this sorcerer thinks he can get from me.

“You should know what I want. Your kind is a rarity in the world today, and I am in need of your powers. There are several ways to get what I want from you. You can decide how painful you want this process to be.”  
  
“You’re mistaken. I’m sure you’re mistaking me for someone I’m not,” I insist.

My chin is stroked through the bars of the cage, and the black iron mask is staring me down. It’s as though I can feel his strong gaze from behind it, though I cannot see his eyes.

“The more you speak, the more your voice gives you away. And you forget. I heard your song just now—by the Henge. What were you attempting to do?” 

“I just want to go home! I was just reading the runes!” I burst out. “Please—just let me go!” 

“It’s much too late for that, kitten. You seem young and inexperienced enough to not understand what is about to happen to you. You see, kitten, I _consume_ your kind.” 

“Consume?” I whisper. Fear bristles the hair on my nape when I understand his words. 

“Your song. I need your song. And you will sing for me—eventually. Would you like to try it the easy way? Let me hear your power.”

A gloved hand is lifted up and beckons to me. 

“I d-don’t understand—” 

“You _do_ understand. Sing. I’ve heard you. I know you can do this.”

“I really don’t know how to sing on my own,” I try to explain. “The only reason I sang before was that the silver cat pulled it from me.”  
  
“Pulled it from you?” The sorcerer asks. “Well, I can easily put you in a situation that will force your obedience.”

My ears bristle in fear. He means he is going to hurt me. 

“Please—I will try!”

I open my mouth and try to remember how I sang my song for Rai, or even how I was singing the runes on the stone at the Henge. And _nothing_ comes. The sorcerer taps his foot impatiently, making me so nervous I can't try anything else.

“I know you can sing. Let’s make this easier on ourselves.”

He leaves the room abruptly, much to my surprise. After he closes the heavy wooden door behind him—I hear a metal bar being pulled across the back of it, locking me inside—the room gets even darker. But I sense the bars from the cage disappearing from around me. In the same way it appeared, it disappears, dissolving into the darkness. I immediately stand up, walking around the small room in search of escape.

“Don’t bother. There is no way out for you.” 

The voice comes in from behind the door. Then I sense one of the walls behind me moving. It’s not like a door opening, but more like the entire wall disappears.

It makes the cell close to four times the size it was—and even more surprising, I sense a presence on the other side of that wall. And it feels familiar—weirdly familiar.

My eyes won’t get used to the dark, but I can tell that whoever is on the other side of the wall is staring at me. He doesn’t move, but eventually, I can make out the form of a tall, slender cat—and he has almost no color to him. He is wearing very little—something that looks like a loincloth, in fact—and his fur is dull and dark, his skin is filthy. But he smells oddly floral. 

And then I take a step closer.  
  
The cat is a tall, slender and muscular black cat. And he has deep blue eyes. He looks like _Asato_ —and when I make the connection, my heart warms.

“Asato!” I cry out, and I rush toward him.

It’s not at _all_ like running into my black cat’s arms, however. This feels more like slamming into a brick wall. He doesn’t soften his body nor does he put his arms around me.

“Asato? What’s wrong? Are you okay? It’s me—it’s Konoe! What’s happened to you? What are you doing here?”

And then, when I look up into Asato’s face, I realize there is something very different about this cat. His fangs—they are monstrous. Both the top and bottom canines peek over his lips, and I can hear a soft growling sound from him that is definitely not a purr. 

Who is this cat? Is it really Asato?

Reaching up my hand, I touch his fur. It’s unkempt and knotted. He has been in here a long time. This is not my cat, I fear.

“Are you all right?” I whisper. “Are you really Asato?” 

“Konoe.” His voice sounds like Asato—in some ways—but it’s spoken so low, so aggressively, I flinch away, looking up at him. 

That’s when I notice this black cat’s claws. They are much too long to be Asato’s claws. They look like those of a beast. 

“Who are you?” I ask, trying to hide my fear. “What is your name?”

“Monster,” he replies softly, hissing the sibilant sound between his fangs. He takes two steps closer to me and grabs my arm. He pulls me in close to his body and sniffs my ears. Another strange growl escapes his mouth, sending a bolt of fear into the core of my being. The sound is weirdly aroused.

This black cat isn’t Asato, I realize. When I look at his face, he looks like he could be a relative of my black cat’s, but his eyes are darkened with an odd hungry look, add to that the licking of his lips when he returns my gaze.

“Don’t eat him. Just scare him a little. You can have a small taste if you like,” I hear the sorcerer’s voice float into the room. The sorcerer is addressing this creature.

“Wait… please—help me. D-don’t—” 

I can’t speak anymore when my entire body vibrates with the frequency of the creature’s growl. I shiver in fear and I hear a strange creaking sound of bones and flesh—it’s an awful noise, and it reminds me of the sound my ankle made when I broke it just a few days ago.

The creature cries out in pain—his cry turning into more of a roar—and he releases me from his grip suddenly. I bolt away from him fearfully, cowering in the corner of the room. I am straining my eyes—but it seems like the cat is changing shape—growing bigger? What is going on?

“Please!” I cry out to the sorcerer. I’ve never been so afraid in all my life—I don’t know what or who is sharing this cell with me now. “Please—get me out of here! You d-don’t have to do this! Please!”

But my cries go unanswered and I can only cower on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a pretty gruesome (and non-con) chapter. If you haven't played Lamento and plan to, this chapter contains spoilers. Please note the updated tags. (God, I can't believe I actually used "tentacle" as a tag.) :)
> 
> Konoe is left alone with the monster, who helps himself. If Konoe can use his song to protect himself, Leaks will stop the monster. On the other hand, if Konoe sings, he risks exposing his power (and life) to Leaks.

The nightmare starts slowly—and my terror builds in intensity as my eyes grow used to the dark. I’ve been left alone in this cell with the monster cat, whose body has creaked and cracked into another form, leaving him yowling in pain. His voice is deep, growling and spitting—and I have never felt this kind of fear in my life.

“All you have to do is sing,” the sorcerer’s voice floats from behind the barred door. “Your song will protect you, won’t it? Show me your song and you’ll be saved.”

With the fear flooding my system—enough to paralyze me—there’s no way I can sing. I have to feel safe to find my song—or at least, I haven’t yet been able to make myself sing under any other conditions. I’ve only ever sung for Rai before when he was touching me with tenderness. I may have been slightly afraid then, but I felt more attraction than fear. Now, I am feeling only terror and desperation. I can’t concentrate!

“Please! Get me out of here!” I shout toward the door. The monster is approaching as I crouch on the ground. I back away as quickly as I can, but there’s nowhere to run and nowhere to hide in this cell. He licks his chops as though he’s anticipating a delicious meal. Repulsed by his behavior and the shock of seeing the monster itself, I try to push him away from me, kicking my legs and striking his heavy, fur-covered body with my hands.

He’s giant—three times my size, maybe—so it’s no wonder the transformation was painful. It feels a little like a dream (well, a nightmare), and part of me doesn’t believe this could be real. I’ve never heard of a cat who can turn into a monster. But perhaps this is the sorcerer’s doing. The beast looks hungry and aggressive, but isn’t he still a Ribika like me under all of that fur and flesh? He’d never actually eat his own kind, would he?

He grabs me with his hands, three-inch-long claws scraping down my sides, and pulls me in close. He smells oddly floral, almost pleasant and vaguely familiar—not at all what I’d expect from a monster. I squeeze my eyes closed when a large wet tongue, soaked with drool, licks my ears and run down the side of my neck, sending a shiver of revulsion through my body and sinking into my gut. His tongue leaves strings of saliva whenever he pulls away, and it’s uttering disgusting and more than frightening.

“Please—let go of me!” I urge, trying to push him away and striking out with my claws. My fangs are bared, my fur bristles—and he lowers his mouth to my throat. Even if I tip my chin down, I can’t escape when his face pushes against me. He’s much too strong! I feel his tongue sweep down the front of my throat, leaving a trail of sticky slime in its wake.

His claws hooks into the front of my vest, and my fur bristles even more broadly when I hear the sudden tearing of fabric. It isn’t just a single tear, either—my shirt and vest are violently torn asunder by those frightening claws—and I cry out in fear.

“Stop!”

My top has been torn to threads—his claws cutting through the fabric like butter—exposing my chest and stomach, though my sleeves are still covering part of my arms. I am terrified of what is to come when those sharp claws hook inside my waistband. My leather pants are as easily shredded as the vest, and I’m left with my hips and legs exposed, fabric remnants falling around me, my boots still protecting my feet.

For my own protection, I have to _try_ to sing. I know if I do, that sorcerer may try to drain me; but if I don’t, this monster is going to devour me! My song has been an automatic response so far, nothing I have ever decided to do consciously—with Rai gently pulling it from me—and to sing on my own is another story. I can’t feel the song inside me, and I can’t softly drop into that hazy consciousness that I use to find the melody. The current situation and my stress require all my attention.

The creature pins both hands over my head, pressing me flat against the floor. I try to curl up my body to protect my torso and stomach, but he is too powerful. I can’t even kick my legs with his weight on top of me. His sticky, slimy tongue traces down my torso, his ragged, hot breath huffing against my skin. It makes me tremble with fear. A part of me—some deep instinct—seems to know that he is looking for the best place to sink his teeth into me, and I cry out desperately.

He growls eagerly in response, making my bones shake and rattle, and another desperate whimper escapes my mouth. His tongue traces over my hips and my groin in an embarrassing amount of detail, and I am frightened to death of those sharp teeth in such proximity to my most sensitive areas. I renew my efforts to escape and am quickly discouraged when I am so easily and mightily overpowered.

A loud, pained scream is pulled from my lips the moment his fangs sink into the soft skin on the inside of my right thigh. Pain shoots down my leg and fear bubbles in my stomach. I curl up my body—or try to—making a last-ditch effort to protect myself, and it’s futile. Is the sorcerer going to let him eat me?!

“Please! Help me!” I scream.

My pleas are answered with a low chuckle. This is amusing?! What _is_ this place, who _is_ this person, and what have I gotten myself into? I am filled with regret for running away from the silver cat and his men, even if all I was trying to do was go home. I am sorry for it now.

“You know what you have to do to be relieved. Show me your song,” the sorcerer replies.

“I can’t!” I cry desperately. I scream again when I feel blood dripping down the inside of my leg toward my groin, and that long tongue lashes out against my skin to lap it up. He's drinking my blood! A monster is drinking my blood! “He’s going to kill me! I can’t sing when I’m scared!”

“Stress is an excellent trigger for instigating your song. Even if you are a new Sanga, this will be an intense learning experience for you. Just go with your feelings of fear and sing.”

I cannot believe how calm his voice is—between that voice and the panting, growling beast drinking blood from my thigh, I don’t know which is more disconcerting. Within a few minutes, the beast looks up from my thigh and brings his face level with mine. His long tongue shoots out—covered in my blood, revoltingly smelling like metal—and licks from my cheek to my chin.

“Stop!” I shout, struggling more, even as useless as it is. My throat is starting to hurt from my screams and cries, but I don’t stop.

To my utter horror, something like thick, slimy ropes wrap around my waist and legs. I am afraid to look, but I can’t help seem to stop myself. Pressed to the floor on my back, my legs are raised up off the ground by these things—and they look like tentacles creeping toward me. I hadn’t noticed anything like this on the creature's body before, but it was dark, and they seem to be distending from his waist. Maybe these are intestines.

Oh, gods! _Intestines_?! I am going to be eaten alive!

“Please,” I urge hoarsely, trying to free my arms so I can pull at his fur. “Please don’t!”

But another one of those long, slimy things wraps around the tip of my tail, creeping closer and closer to the base. Another stretches out and coils around my neck and another around my wrists, binding them together. Yet another reaches out to my groin, to my dread, coiling around my dick and squeezing it tight. Of course, that makes blood rush to the area. Even if my body responds in arousal, it’s a horribly unpleasant sensation, suffocating and tight, and I feel like I might throw up.

I’m so distracted by the tentacle wrapped around my cock that I shiver with surprise when something softly touches my rear. The tentacle around my tail has crept down to the base and is pushing against my entrance, trying to push its way inside me. I have never been touched there before, and the feeling is horribly intrusive and unwelcome—and terrifying. I scream when it pushes me open—roughly squeezing past the tight outer ring of muscle, and I feel like I am being split in two.

The pain is something worse than I could ever have imagined, making me pant and grunt with resistance. I’m not a complete innocent—I know that males can have sex this way—but that tentacle is too thick and it is tearing apart my insides.

When I scream, the thing coiled around my neck squirms inside my mouth, curling down my throat and choking and gagging me, and I am covered in sweat. Fear floods my system—and then a bitter taste suddenly gushes into my mouth and down my throat. I feel desperately sick, vomit and bile rising at the sensation, but I can’t gag around the tentacle inside my throat. At the same time, something spurts up my insides, flooding me from below from the tentacle pushed inside my ass, and it _burns_. My throat and my insides burn with acid.

Digestive juices? My gods—it can’t be! My body will be dissolving from the inside out! It’s a disgusting sensation, being covered with slimy saliva and that juice inside me, giving me the illusion that my body itself is liquid and melting. The ropes wrapped around my body start to pulse, and they grow hot against my skin. Even the one coiled around my dick burns like hot oil. But even that doesn’t make me lose my erection, though. I know it’s just a bodily reaction, but I am humiliated, frightened, and confused.

“Just a _taste_ , Monster, is what I said,” the sorcerer warns through the door.

Soon, the tentacle gagging me pulls out of my mouth, and I vomit, the liquid burning just as much on the way back up. I try to get the nasty taste out of my mouth, spitting and hissing. It’s too late, though—I know I haven’t been able to get all of that stuff out of me. The one squirming around inside my asshole pulls out of me as well, leaving my inner walls burning and tender. Gasping with pain and grunting with effort to get away, I realize I am slowing down and losing energy.

But then… I realize whatever was injected inside me is having a strange effect. It’s making my heart race strangely and throb in my ears, and excitement floods my system. It feels like an adrenaline rush. And it feels oddly _good_. Good enough, in fact, to bring on a rather sudden climax. My seed spills out onto my stomach, and the monster licks it up greedily, licking my cock, the fur below my belly button, and my belly, and frightening me. I’m afraid he will bite me there. And right after I come, my cock hardens immediately a second time, feeling arousal pooling even more heavily in my waist.

What _is_ this? The shame and humiliation are intense, but it still isn’t near enough to overpower my panic and terror.

At this moment—the pleasure from the sudden, forced ejaculation is just enough to calm my panic and desperation long enough so I can look inside myself. My consciousness flickers darkly, my vision going gray and peaceful, and the image of a still pond appears in my mind. _Home_ , I think. It feels like _home_. A single drop of water falls into the center and sends ripples out to the shore. A shimmer of silver fur flickers in the corner of my mind’s eye, and it feels _right_. But then, my feelings return full force.

Fear, stress, terror. Desperation. Regret. And above all… _survival_. Those are the emotions floating on the surface of this pool, and my body starts to tremble, rattling my bones and shaking my flesh, shivering across the surface of my skin.

When my song finally spills into the rest of my body, another unexpected climax is suddenly upon me. Thanks to the tight, pulsing intestine around my cock, that climax makes my song even louder. Light so bright it burns my eyes bursts from my body, and I am thrown across the room. But it feels like I’m floating, like I am moving in slow motion. When I open my eyes, I blink, unable to comprehend what is going on. The light is attacking the monster who is trying to devour me. It is different from what the light does to the silver cat, wrapping around him and curling over him, touching him because it wants to be close to him. This light is like lightning, and a howl of pain escapes the beast on impact.

The monster pulls away from me completely, his tentacles releasing the grip around my waist, legs, arms, and groin, and he cowers against the opposite wall. The cell is lit up as bright as a bonfire—a warm glow surrounds me, and I gradually feel the heat of it against my body where the tentacles were burning me. Eventually, the light creeps inside of me, too, though waves of adrenaline are still coursing through my system.

My lips, mouth, and throat start to heat up like I’ve eaten something too hot—and at the same time, my ass and insides feel like they are catching fire. I scream in pain, bowled over on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest in a fetal position, my tail singeing like my fur is on fire. Weirdly, my screams blend with my song, creating a horrible, blood-curdling melody. My vision goes red with pain.

This lasts a few minutes, though my body gradually starts to cool and my vision returns to normal. My hearing feels off, as though I have cotton in my ears, but I feel strangely soothed once the intense heat starts to subside. I feel safe and comfortable in the midst of the light wrapped around me. When I open my eyes again, the monster is still crouching on the floor, as far away from me as he can get.

I’m going to be all right, I realize. I just need to keep singing and I will heal completely. I can get out of here. I will make it. He isn’t going to eat me after all. _I will be all right._

That’s when the door to my cell opens and the sorcerer enters. He lifts up his gloved hand toward me, opening his fist. My consciousness swerves suddenly when I hear him chanting something I can’t understand. My song raises in pitch and the light surrounding my body starts to drift over to his hand and gather in a ball on the center of his palm. His fingers are wiggling as if to coax my song’s light to the right place, and I realize that this is a _bad_ thing. It feels like my life force is being slowly drained from me from my heart—as though forcibly extracted and making my chest sink in.

I have to stop singing— _right now_ —before he sucks all the life out of me. Fortunately, I have been singing long enough to tire, and my body sinks to the ground helplessly, nearly naked and vulnerable. The melody slowly fades, along with the light—except for the ball glowing in the palm of his hand. I can’t see the sorcerer’s expression, of course—his face is still obscured by the mask—but he seems pleased as he examines the ball of light in his hand. I see him close his hand around it gently and then press it against his chest. It absorbs into his body, leaving me even more utterly exhausted and shivering.

My breath is coming in frenzied pants, my body is covered in sweat and quivering, and the residual burning from either the intestinal fluid or my own healing song still stings—on the surface of my skin and inside my throat and my ass. I can still feel blood trickling down my leg from the monster’s bite, and more, too—dripping from my entrance as well. I am crying—I have been sobbing loudly, wailing in pain and fear—and I quiet my voice to near-silent tears.

I’m utterly miserable and defeated.

“You’re very strong, little one,” the sorcerer says. “I haven’t seen one as powerful as you in many years. That was wonderful. Just what I require from you. Let’s do this again as soon as you recover, hmm?”

“Please,” I whimper, my voice rising to a sobbing plea. “Please, let me go! I just want to go home!”

“Oh, I don’t think that’s in the cards for you, kitten. Rest up, now.”

The sorcerer has resealed the wall between my cell and the monster’s, who is making some kind of weird racket that sounds like crying. I can’t move—well, my tail lashes occasionally and I can still twitch my ears, but I am stuck on the damp ground of the cell. When I watch the sorcerer’s boots depart from my cell and I’m left alone, my eyelids drift closed. I can’t resist the heavy, dreamless sleep that comes over me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoe's torture continues, this time at the hands of the sorcerer himself.

Chilled to the bone, I wake in darkness. My body feels damp with sweat—at least, I hope it’s sweat—and I’m lying on the floor. I must have passed out, and it takes me a few moments to gather my bearings and realize where I am. A sinking feeling in my gut reminds me that I am _not_ safe, I’m _not_ home, and I’m not even with the silver cat anymore because I so stupidly ran away from him.

Of course, I wouldn’t have known about the sorcerer… Except that I came across him before, and I was specifically told about the Child of Darkness at the castle. He was waiting for me at the Henge, waiting for me to appear. I try to sit up and I am too sore to move. My lower body aches painfully when I try to put any weight on it—my hips are sore, and even my asshole is raw. I reach around behind me—discovering I’m mostly naked, which makes me bristle my fur—and I feel crumbling, dried fluid caked between my thighs. Is it blood?  
  
A rush of realization floods my body and I remember the awful experience with that monster cat and his tentacles—a visceral sensation makes my insides throb painfully and a bitter taste appears in my mouth. I touch my lips and try to take a look at my body. It's dark, so I have to feel out my tender spots. My thigh is bruised and sore, and there is caked blood from a large bite on the tender skin inside all the way to my groin.

Shivering with revulsion as well as fear, I become aware of where I am and what has happened. I still feel very strange—like I’m half-dreaming or something. I have a hard time concentrating my thoughts—but my fear has risen to record levels. 

That sorcerer—he did something to me after I was able to fend off the monster. He took something from me. I remember seeing the light from my song gathering in his hand and watching him press it into his chest. A part of me realizes he poses a threat to my existence. I’m alone in the small cell, exhausted, waiting for him to return and claim his prize. 

I have to do _something_. I drag myself to my feet and feel along the wall of the small enclosed cell. There is a thin wall on one side—and when I press my ear against it, I hear soft growling on the other side. It must be the monster. I try to stay as quiet as possible while searching for a way out. 

Of course, I’m embarrassed that my clothes have been torn to shreds. I am still wearing my boots which have been damaged and socks, and only the sleeves of my shirt as well as the lower legs of my pants. The rest of the outfit—leather and cotton—is hanging in shreds around me.

Suddenly, I hear the creaking of a metal hinge and I turn toward the sound. Never have I wished for better night vision, although it’s probably better for my nerves not to know what is coming.

“So you’re awake. Are you ready for round two?” It’s the sorcerer again.

“Who are you?!” I ask, covering myself with my hands and my tail. I can’t see him, but I know he is in here with me.

“My name is Leaks. As I said, I require your power and you are going to give it to me.”

“Please—just let me go!” I beg, tears burning my eyes. “I don’t belong here!”

“You certainly do—and you’re _mine_. A young unpaired Sanga of your caliber is just what I’ve been looking for.” 

A soft hiss fills the room and for a second, I think it might be a snake. Bristling in fear, I strain my eyes to look for it and can’t see anything.

“Do you have poor night vision? I hear that’s a trait that often accompanies powerful Sanga. Also, I have read that a poor sense of direction is a trait as well. Does that apply to you?” 

I don’t respond. It does but I still don’t buy what he is trying to tell me about me being a Sanga. I don’t know why I am so resistant, but I don’t think I can tolerate any new information.

Something smooth and slick crawls up my leg, coiling itself around my calf and then working up my leg to my hips, and I scream in terror, instantly reminded of those tentacles. I try to rip it off of my body—it’s got to be a snake!—but when I touch it, it feels like silk, and it’s completely flat like a ribbon. But it’s moving, sliding against my skin, and its touch raises all the fur on my body.

“Get this off me!” I cry desperately. But the ribbon climbs higher and higher up my hips and belly—it feels utterly disgusting—where it coils itself around my wrists. My hands are suddenly and smoothly pulled together and raised overhead, bringing my body up to my tiptoes, and I am flooded with panic. “Please—no!” 

“I thought I’d try something a little more direct this time. You really gave Monster a hard time. I’ve never seen anyone fight him off as efficiently as you did.” The voice is much closer now, and I tremble.

A gloved finger strokes my neck, tracing down the length of my spine. The attached hand encircles my tail, and I am made keenly aware of exactly how naked I am.

“Because you are unbonded, your experience with Monster’s, shall we say, _loving_ touch was probably fairly painful. I’d like to keep you with me—and alive—for the next few days. The mating season is upon us, and I’d love to see what happens to your power during that time.” He sounds like he is licking his lips, anticipating some delicious meal.

Shivering with revulsion, I helplessly struggle in my bonds, but the sashes only get tighter around my wrists, and keep me pulled so just the very tips of my toes touch the floor.

“You are quite an enchanting kitten. I’m almost sorry to pull your song from you this way, but as I explained, it’s what I require.” He strokes my ass and legs with his hand, and I feel vomit rising to my mouth.

“Please… don’t touch me,” I whimper quietly. 

“The more you struggle, the worse this will be for you. I suggest you relax into the pain and allow your song to flow freely. Have no fear of death, however. I need to keep you breathing for a few more days, after all. This will be your first heat, hmm?”

My chin is grasped lightly and tilted up. I see a slight metallic shimmer in the darkness—that black iron mask—is right before my eyes. With my only thought to escape, I relax in the restraints and kick up my knee as hard as I can, hoping it will connect with the sorcerer standing in front of me.

Instead, my knee is grabbed with his other hand, and he hisses sharply. 

“I see. Of course, you’re frightened. But that doesn’t give you any reason to disobey me. I was thinking I’d go easy on you, but you’ve _earned_ this.”

He steps away from me—his soft footsteps pad in the dirt under my feet, and it sounds like he is walking behind me. I’m petrified and my heart leaps to my mouth. A soft, dry sob huffs from my mouth, and I can’t control myself.

“Please…”

The sound of a whip cracking through the air makes me flinch and flattens my ears against my skull. The sound itself is so loud and dangerous that I’m almost surprised when I feel a thick stripe of pain burst across my back. I cry out in pain—the exposed skin of my upper back and shoulders feels like it has been stripped from my flesh.

Another loud crack makes me flinch, and this time, the whip hits lower—a long, painful stripe across my hips and ass. It makes my knees clamp together, forcing another loud cry from my mouth.

I barely have time to breathe when the next crack rings in my ears. This blow connects with my back, the center of it, and it sears a burning line across my flesh. Then, the whip cracks again and again, leaving bright stripes of pain in its wake, making my flesh feel like it has caught fire, and I am barely able to keep up with my breath and cries.

I’ve never been whipped before—and this is excruciating. It isn’t stopping and my vision blurs with tears and my breath won’t slow down. The metallic scent of my own blood fills my nostrils and I gasp with pain and effort. I can’t seem to breathe and scream at the same time—but my cries are getting more and more desperate. I can’t beg, I can’t plead—lash after lash hits my body from my shoulders to the backs of my calves, setting my nerves ablaze.

I’m paralyzed in fear and pain. And then the sorcerer reminds me, his own breath heaving with effort:

“You can _sing_ , kitten. Bring out your song and protect yourself.”

I know my song would heal me, but I won’t allow it. He will take my power from me and drain me if I do, so I hold out as long as possible. But the silver cat was right when he said pain and torture could force out my song. And that is exactly what the sorcerer is doing.

Despite my best efforts to keep my song inside, my bones start to shake, my flesh trembles, and a loud melody and bright light burst from my body. Instead of a soft, warm glow, when I open my eyes, all I see is red. Angry red light radiates off my skin, enveloping me with heat. It doesn’t feel like healing, either—this is painful protection, lighting up the stripes on my back and legs with renewed pain.

I scream loud in response as though calling for help and mercy, but nothing comes. The melody is furious and relentless, and I can’t stop it from flowing from my body. I can feel it being drained, too, the moment it's released—and the whip slows slightly—I assume so the sorcerer can collect my energy.

My ears feel filled with cotton, and my consciousness swerves dangerously. I wouldn’t mind if I fainted dead away now—it would be excellent timing and a great way to escape this torture.

Within a half a minute, I pass out, sinking into the restraints as my knees buckle, my skin still burning and my song ringing in my ears and along my skin.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oy!”

A sharp whisper rouses me suddenly. I smell blood—and also something fresh and comforting.

“Open your eyes!” Another sharp hiss rings in my ear, and someone is rubbing my sternum with his knuckles.

I obey and I can see very little in front of me—it’s very dim—but I blink several times when I see long strands of silver hair in front of me and it brushes against my chest. Is it the silver cat? Am I dreaming?

Bleary eyed and exhausted, I struggle to sit up.

“Can you walk? We have to go. _Now_.”

I’m pulled roughly to my feet, again made aware of my nudity and then wince when the skin on my back is stretched. My back is on _fire_ which makes my nakedness easier to bear. I moan softly in pain and am shushed.

“Not a sound from you. You’re in no shape to sing and we can’t risk coming across the sorcerer! We have to go now—the others are standing guard!”

I’m not able to move fast enough, and so I am hoisted up over the silver cat’s shoulder, and even his hand holding my ass in place—my very naked ass, but that’s not my primary concern at the moment—sets the welts on my skin ablaze. I muffle my pained grunts and moans in the silver cat’s hair and his bushy tail, which lifts up to cover my mouth.

I can’t see where we are going, but I am flooded with relief to be surrounded in the clean scent of pine, leather, and spring rain. I can’t ever remember feeling so grateful, despite my body’s current sorry condition.

In a few short moments, I hear the quiet footsteps of several other cats—and they don’t make a sound otherwise as they sneak through long musty hallways. When we reach the outside of the dungeon, the air is dark and cold, and I start to shiver and my teeth chatter. My body is covered in wounds, some caked with dried blood and other still open to the air. I had been sweating and now the night air is freezing against my damp skin.

“Try to put up with it for a little longer,” the cat murmurs softly as he runs through the forest.

Soon I smell the scent of horses, and I am lifted up onto back of the horse. My thighs burn and deep inside my core cries out in pain, and I squirm against the horse and try to lift myself up off of its back. 

“Gods, you’re a mess,” he says. “Hang on.”

Rai jumps up onto the horse's back and pulls both my legs to one side of the horse, holding me on his lap with one hand and reining the horse with the other. He clicks his tongue and the horse breaks into a gallop. I hear the hooves of several other horses behind us, and I hide my face against Rai’s chest, letting his scent settle into my bones.

My body is still shaking uncontrollably, shivering with pain and cold, but I am much more comfortable than I was sitting astride.

“Hang onto my neck for a minute. Don’t let go,” he says softly into my ear.

I hear the soft clink of a buckle and then his soft fur-lined cape is wrapped around my body. It stings even to touch the skin and I flinch and jerk in pain, but I’m freezing and I know I need to be covered or I will freeze.

“There,” he murmurs into my ear, dropping a light kiss on the tip. “Are you going to make it? We don’t have far to go.” 

“Mmm,” I hum softly, pressing my face against him and keeping my arms around his neck.

The moon is waning from full but its light doesn’t diminish the stars in the sky. They sparkle against the midnight background, and the only sound in the air is the galloping hooves of the horses and the wind in my ears.

We ride for less than an hour before we arrive at another castle. I don’t recognize it—I’ve never been here before—and there’s a gate lowered for us so we can walk the horses inside. It closes behind us.

The courtyard is filled with people, and I’m again made aware of my current state of dress or lack thereof. Rai hands me down gently to Koujaku, who takes me as though I am something precious and valuable, and he is careful to keep my body covered with that cape, careful not to touch me too much. I moan in pain every time I am shifted around, but I try to keep quiet. Rai jumps down off his horse and gives his legs a quick stretch before taking me back from Koujaku and nuzzling my ears.

The other two riders are with us as well, and walk toward us after handing off their horses to be watered and fed. These cats risked their lives to save me—and only had to do so because I ran away.

“Thank you,” I whisper—hoping it’s loud enough for them to hear. “Thank you for coming for me.” 

No one says anything, but all three of the others look at Rai. I can barely glimpse his face because of how he is holding me and instead, he presses me up against his chest so I can’t see anything else around me.

He is breathing hard when we enter the castle, and I can smell sweat mingling and strengthening his natural scent. I am brought upstairs immediately into a private room with a large bed in the center and a fire crackling in the hearth. I’m scared of fire but I’m too tired and in too much pain to fuss about it. Rai gently sets me on the bed, and several attendants appear and remove the cape from my body.

I hear several distressed hisses when my skin is exposed.

“He needs care. Treat him for pain and clean him up,” Rai commands. Then I hear his soft boots departing the room and stepping out into the hallway.

I can’t help myself. A quiet, desperate sob escapes my lips, and tears start to flow. I want _Rai_! I already miss his comforting scent and I want him to stay with me! 

I am shushed and comforted, and I am given a potion for pain. It burns my throat but it helps right away, though I can’t tell if it’s actually helping with the pain or if it just makes me not care so much.

However, as soon as I feel the first hot wet towel cleaning my back, I scream in pain. It hurts like my skin is being removed. I am shushed again and again, but I can’t restrain my voice. Plus my mind is fuzzy from that potion I was given. But my entire back is covered in welts, and I know they have to be cleaned.

I don’t struggle very much or at least I try not to, but this is excruciating. Soft hands brush through my hair and my fur, gentle voices tell me to calm myself and that I’m safe now. And other voices talk quietly among themselves, talking about how clan Setsura saved a Sanga from the Child of Darkness. I let their words flow in and out of my ears. It feels good to be around cats again, even if my skin burns every time I am touched. At least I’m no longer in that dungeon.

I’m exhausted and I want to sleep, but there is no way I can with all the activity and what is being done to me. In an hour or so, Rai returns to the room and speaks softly to another cat. He dismisses the staff and walks over to the bed, sitting down next to me. He pulls off his boots and then turns to look at me, sighing heavily.

He sounds… disappointed.

The sound he makes strikes my heart to the core, and it’s physically painful. Tears of regret bubble up to the surface of my eyes—just when I was sure I couldn’t cry anymore. But his large hands brush the fur on my ears. He’s removed his black gloves as well.

“Kitten.”

I don’t speak, but I can’t suppress my sobs.

“Little Sanga.” He sighs softly and leans down over my body kissing the tip of my ears. “I know you’re exhausted. But your skin—your body—is a mess. You need to heal yourself. Can you sing?”

I’m not sure I can but if he asks me to, I will. I will obey him. 

“I’m tired but I will try,” I reply softly, my voice still covered with tears. I relax and close my eyes, trying to concentrate on the soft touch on my ears. I am kissed again, the shell of my left ear is licked tenderly—and the tenderness of that touch makes even more tears spill over. My body is shaking with brokenness, and Rai sighs again softly.

“Shh. You’re safe now.”

A song bubbles up almost immediately—coming out in a soft, gentle melody. Tendrils of light wrap around the silver cat right away, combing through his hair, touching the fur on his ears and teasing his tail. My skin starts to heat up painfully, however, when Rai holds his hands over my back. The light sinks into my skin, and there’s an uncomfortable pulling sensation on the surface of my skin. He moves his hands slowly from my shoulders to my calves, and then back up to my thighs.

“What’s this.” His fingers touch the bite on the inside of my thigh, and it burns—not because of his touch, but because of my song. I flinch and jerk, trying to move away, but I know I have to stay still and I fight my instincts.

I sing until I’m exhausted—and that doesn’t take long. I’m feeling numb by the time the song fades, but my skin is in much better shape. Rai leans over to the bedside table—I can’t see what he’s doing—but shortly afterward I feel a soft touch against my back. He is tracing the welts with ointment or balm, and it’s soothing. 

Letting out a long sigh, I let my body sink into the bed.

“What happened.” He isn’t really asking. He’s demanding that I tell him. I don’t want to discuss it, but avoiding the issue now is pointless. I flatten my ears and my tail droops, but I manage to talk.

“The sorcerer caught me. He wants me for my song. He brought some sort of monster cat into the cell with me—a cat who changed into a monster before my eyes…” I struggle to maintain composure. Crying about it more at this point won’t do anyone any good. “And the monster wanted to eat me, but the sorcerer promised him just a taste. He had these… tentacles. They, um, pushed inside me, tore me open, burned me from the inside out like I was dissolving. He licked me and bit me and it was horrible.”

My ears are stroked gently, but the silver cat is still diligently applying balm to my skin.

“Is that where this bite came from?”

“Yes.”  
  
“How did you manage to escape it?”

“My song. The sorcerer said if I sang, he would stop the torture. I didn’t even really mean to sing—and it was different than the song I sing for you. I was singing to protect myself.”

“I see,” Rai’s voice echoes in my ears, sinking in deep and calm. “And you were whipped?”

A small meow comes out of my mouth as I start to explain.

“Yes. He returned to whip me after giving me a little time to recover. He said…” I swallow thickly. “He said he would keep me alive for a few more days. He wanted to see my song develop over mating season. He said it would change. So I knew he wouldn’t kill me. He said he wouldn’t kill me. But he whipped me till my song came out—again, all on its own. This time, it looked angry and red, but I don’t think I hurt the sorcerer. I passed out, and then you came.”

Rai doesn’t speak for a few moments.

“You ran away from the guard I left with you.”

My ears bristle and flatten. I don’t know what to say. I am sorry I ran, but I was only trying to go home!

“He said you told him you had to take a piss and he lost sight of you. Where did you go? Why did you run?”

His voice is soft and mellow, but somehow I feel anger simmering beneath his words. It’s terrifying.

Sobbing loudly, tears falling fresh, I do my best to explain.

“I was trying to get home! I went to the Henge! It was right there and I thought I could go home… but he was waiting for me!”

“You walked right into his territory. He probably knew you’d return there.”

I can’t control my tears.

“I-i’m s-sorry,” I stammer. “I d-didn’t mean to g-get caught or c-cause trouble. You saved me! I’m very grateful.”

Rai doesn’t speak for a moment or two, not even to tell me to quiet my tears. This builds up my fear even more.

“B-believe me, I j-just w-wanted to go home!”  
  
“The Henge?” His voice is still calm and quiet. “Why did you go there? You’re from Karou, aren’t you? Why did you go back to the sorcerer?”

“B-because…” I don’t know what I should say. He would never believe the truth. “Because that is how I came here. I… um, I fell through the Henge from my time.”

“Your time?” Again, no disbelief or anger. Just simple calm.

“You’d never believe me. I’m not sure I understand it or believe it.”

“Try me.” Again, this is not a request. This is a command that I am expected to obey. Steeling myself, I open my mouth.

“I’m not _from_ here. I am from a different time. That’s why my clothes and customs are different. We have no magic there, no Sanga or Touga, no castles, no lords. Ransen in a city of eight million cats. It’s very different. It’s… the _future_.”

I get no response. I’m still paralyzed from my song, so I can’t even turn my head to see Rai’s expression. I continue.

“It’s why I can’t ride a horse. Horses only live in the country where I live. We have automated transportation.”

Rai moves suddenly behind me, turning my head gently to the side. I meet that icy blue eye, his pupil slightly blown from the dark room. I’d forgotten how handsome he is when I see him up close and it takes my breath away.

“The future.” 

“Yes. I think about two or three hundred years.” 

“Huh.”

I’m surprised by his lack of reaction.

“You think the Henge is a door to your world?”

“I don’t know. There are inscriptions on one of the stones. I was reading it when I came here the first time.”

“It is a place filled with magic.”

“Your shaman—he read my palm. He will tell you what I say is the truth.”

“I believe you,” Rai says simply.

“You do?” I’m shocked.

“You were sent here to me—by fate.” 

My ears perk up a little. That’s not exactly what I was thinking, but I can’t help listening.

“I have been searching for you—for all my life. I didn’t know it was you until I saw you—with your broken ankle out alone and helpless in the forest. I thought, ‘Why would such a powerful creature allow himself to be so vulnerable?’ But it makes sense. You didn’t know.”

I think I _still_ don’t know. 

“What is it I don’t know?”

“About your gift. Your power. It’s possible that there are Sanga in your time, but if no one trains as a Touga, why would any awaken?”

He has a point, I suppose.

“I knew from your clothes—I have never seen such revealing clothes or bold underclothing before.”

I blush slightly when he mentions my underwear. They are long gone, thanks to the monster.

“I’m sorry to see the monster destroyed them. I rather liked them.”

I blush even more deeply as his hand skates down my waist to my hip. I am made aware—again—how very naked I am. After singing, I become vulnerable and helpless, paralyzed and unable to defend myself. And now, I’m lying in bed naked… with the silver cat touching me. My fur bristles.

“You know all this, too, don’t you? You can feel it in your bones.”

“I already have someone at home. Waiting for me.”

“He may be at home, but he won’t be born for another two or three hundred years. Your home is here with me.”

“I need to go back to the Henge. I need to go back to my time.”

“Kitten, do you know what day it was when you arrived?”

I don’t, actually. I know it’s not the same season it was when I left Ransen. It was warm and late summer there, and it’s much colder here now. 

“It was the vernal equinox. A holy day.”

My ears bristle slightly.

“Are you saying the Henge won’t work until the next equinox?”

“I am not. I don’t know. I’ve never heard that the Henge is a door. I just know it is dangerous for you to go there alone and unprotected. If you want to try again, you need to ask me. And that is… only if you want to go back to your world. But I think part of you understands that you _belong_ here, with me.”

My heart flutters at his words—at the truth of his words. I do feel like that. The forest especially feels like home—but even more, his scent just feels right. There’s something inside me that is powerful and alive that I never felt at home in my time.

But what about Asato? What can I do about him? What should I do about him?

M thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door. Rai gets up out of bed—leaving me naked and uncovered—and opens the door. It’s Koujaku. I try not to think about the view he's getting of me, lying in bed.

“Your Grace, there’s been a messenger from the fortress.”

“I’ll be down in a minute.” 

Koujaku stomps his foot briefly and then departs. I hear the door close and Rai walks back over to the bed.

“Have a drink,” he suggests, rolling me ever so gently to my side. My skin is already feeling much better. He lifts up my head so I can take a sip of the juice he’s offering. “Then rest. You should try your best to sleep. We will try your song again when I return, but I need to take care of this.”

He brushes his hand through my fur and lays me back down on the bed. I’m curled up on my side, tail flicking uncomfortably. I’d like some clothes, but I know it’s probably best if I leave my skin open to the air. I tuck my tail around my waist snugly and watch him leave.

I’m left alone in the strange room, listening to the fire crackle.

What if I can’t go home? Or what if I can’t even _try_ to go home for six months? What if it’s a _year_ before I can go home? What if I never see Asato again?

His face flashes before my eyes—his deep blue eyes sparkling, a gentle smile on his face. I sigh softly—longingly—and let his image linger in my mind as I drift off to sleep. As I watch his face, he smiles a little wider, showing his fangs—which are _much_ too long to be Asato’s. This is not Asato I am seeing in my mind anymore. This is the _monster_. My ears ring with the creaking of flesh and muscle, the crunching of bone. My skin shivers with revulsion, as though I can still feel that slimy tongue and those burning tentacles wrapping around me and pushing their way inside my body. 

I startle myself awake, my body sweating. I haven’t really slept yet—and I am exhausted. I still can’t move. So instead, I settle back down with an image of the silver cat in my head. I imagine his hair in detail—how it moves softly when he tilts his head, how it drapes like silk against my skin. I see him smirking gently—that half-mocking look—and a genuine smile like the one he gave me when I sang to him, that ecstatic look brings me pleasure as I drift off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have seen Outlander, you know what is coming next. For the rest of you: non-con spanking warning.
> 
> Rai returns to his kitten and discusses plans for the future. It seems there is a way to save Konoe from Leaks.

Rai returns to my room a short time later, waking me from sleep gently. His expression is a little different than it was before he left—he looks calm, still, but slightly nervous or concerned. It’s odd to see such a confident cat with a nervous expression.

He sits down beside me and strokes my back gently, his hand drifting lower toward my tail. Again, I’m made aware of my nakedness in front of him, and my ears blush. The fingers from his other hand stroke the tip of my ear as if to let me know he saw me blush.

“Little Sanga, can you sing again? Your skin already looks much better.” He hums slightly when he speaks to me, and he starts to purr as he gently caresses my body.

And that purr—along with his gentle caress—is what makes the melody spill from my body almost instantly. A strong, confident melody—which surprises me since I don’t feel very bold—pours into the space, as if it had only been waiting for him to ask. He lies down beside me, facing me, holding his hands above my back. The heat sinks in immediately and this time, it’s not nearly so painful.

My insides are still sore from the monster’s assault, and I squeeze my legs together and lower my tail to try to escape the healing warmth, but he moves it aside briefly. 

“You know, it’s not going to hurt tomorrow,” he whispers, sending my heart into a spastic rhythm and making my breath come hard and fast. The idea that he might touch me there—that he would enter me—both terrifies me and thrills me… to no end. I can’t stop thinking about it, and my desire is made evident in the melody surrounding me. 

The light is bright enough to illuminate the room, and I can see his face clearly. I find my mind wandering a little when I look at that eyepatch, wondering how he sustained such an injury. I’ve seen him move, and I can’t imagine his opponent getting the better of him in any situation.

Soon, my song softens to a quiet melody, the leftover tendrils of light floating through his hair and brushing the fur on his tail backward, making him twitch. I can feel his fur and his hair—soft and silky and wonderful—and I want to reach out my hands to touch him and find I am again powerless.

My skin feels much better, however, and he sits up to look at me. He doesn’t just _look_ , either. He traces his fingers down my back, my spine, my tail, my ass, my thighs.

“Much better. Not even a scar. Your song is getting stronger.”

He lies back down next to me and pulls me on top of his chest, turning my head to the side. I expect he may groom me now, but he doesn’t quite relax. He exhales sharply and then I feel his abs flex beneath me. He sits up, turning my body so I am resting on the pillow next to him. He touches my chin, lifting it so I can meet his gaze.

“I need to speak with you.”

My ears twitch when I hear the nervous tone in his voice. It’s so unexpected and unusual. I wonder what’s wrong. But I don’t open my mouth. I just tilt my ears toward him expectantly.

“We received a message from the fortress.”  
  
“Fortress?” I ask, keeping my voice soft.

“The sorcerer’s fortress. He says he knows you are unbonded, that you were trespassing on his land, and that you belong to him because of that.”

My ears flatten. That sorcerer—what did he say his name was? Leaks!—is out to kill me. And not quickly or painlessly. He has something much more sinister in mind. He will torture me to death. Rai can’t be seriously thinking of giving me up, can he?

“There is a way out of this.”

I look up at him, though his eye has wandered away from my face and toward the fire. Then he brings his gaze back to me.

“If you were to bond permanently with someone else, he would have no say in what happens to you. Even if you did trespass, you’d be bonded to another Touga. He wouldn't be able to touch you. And as long as you stayed off his land, you’d be safe from him.”

I remember Leaks talking about me being “unbonded.” I’m not sure I understand what that means, and my confusion probably shows.

“A Sanga and Touga become bonded after a formal ceremony,” Rai explains, keeping his eye on me as he speaks. “The bond between them becomes sacrosanct—not even they can break it. The Sanga devotes his magic to his Touga, the Touga promises his life for protection.”

I blink my eyes. It sounds like a wedding to me, I think. A little shiver tickles the base of my tail, but I let him continue.

“It’s a permanent bond. Not something into which one should enter lightly." 

“I see,” I murmur softly.

“I could protect you that way, however. Would you consider it?”

“What kind of ceremony?” I ask.

“Well, there are actually two ceremonies. The first is a public declaration of love and devotion, during which we commit to each other before the gods. The second is slightly more private.”

My ears twitch when I hear the word “private.”  
  
“Oh?”

“You’d be foreswearing all others— _all_ types of bonding—if you did this.” 

I don’t say anything. Surely, he's talking about sex. But what about Asato? What about going home? I am not sure I can do this if it means I won’t go home.  
  
“And going home? I mean, getting back to my time?”

“Well, assuming the moment is right, I will help you. _If_ that’s what your heart desires. However, you should understand that as my Sanga, you will be accepting my rule over you.” 

My ears fluff out indignantly.

“Rule?!”

“It’s to give us equal standing in the relationship.” Rai sits up and I can’t see his expression when he looks away. “Because you are magical and I am not, you must willingly accept my authority.”

“Hmph,” I grunt softly.

“As my prisoner, I am forcing you to sing for me anyway,” he points out helpfully. “You might as well commit to it yourself and get something out of it.”  
  
“Exactly what would I get out of this arrangement?”

“My permanent protection, for one. That’s the primary reason. You’d also get my devotion. My… exclusivity. My care.” He stops and breathes in deeply for a moment. “My tenderness.”

Again, my fur ruffles up all warm and fuzzy when I hear him speak of care and tenderness.

“Is this like a wedding?” I ask.

“Yes. In fact, if you commit yourself to me, you will be taking yourself off the market for marriage. As will I.”

“Wait a minute. Your people won’t be disappointed if you choose me? What about your heir?”

“They will accept it easily, once they understand your unique power. Plus they don’t have a say. I’m their lord.” He looks at me when he says this, as though he needs to convince me. It’s kind of cute.

I sigh softly.

“You don’t want to?” Rai asks, again looking away. He looks afraid of disappointment, I think. It's a strange mannerism to see from him.

“It’s not that. I just wonder if this is wise, considering, um, Asato.”

“Who?” Rai asks, absently.

“You know, Asato? My _boyfriend_?”

“Oh yes. That boyfriend of yours. Where is he, exactly?”

“…”

“Oh, that’s right. He hasn’t even been born yet!”

Bristling my fur up again, I feel insulted, but Rai pulls me into his arms and kisses my ears, chuckling softly.

“So might I suggest an alternative while you wait: _me_.” It’s whispered softly and followed by his tongue.

My body melts against his, and he feels warm and gentle. It’s such a stark contrast to how I felt when singing to defend myself from the monster or protect my body from Leaks. I sigh again softly and find I’m agreeing.

“If you’re sure you’ll be all right when I go home, then yes. I don’t see any alternative, anyway. If it will protect me from the sorcerer, I have to do it.”  
  
“Now that’s the attitude. You know, in my kingdom, my hand is actually highly sought after.”  
  
“What? Just your _hand_?” I ask, a small smirk on my face.

He chuckles and wrestles me to the bed, pinning me on either side, letting his silver hair brush against my chest and throat.

“You are the most disrespectful creature I have ever met,” he whispers—and then before I can answer—or as my mouth is open to reply—he takes my lips. My body feels like it’s dissolving again—becoming one with his. And I’m a little surprised by this, considering exactly what my body has been through today. He continues kissing me—gently and then stealing into my mouth with his tongue—while I gradually regain mobility. I snake my arms around his neck. 

“So that’s a yes?”

“If you’re really asking, then yes.” I smile up at the silver cat—his face is so handsome—and I find out my fangs are peeking out over my lips. How rude! He’s looking at them carefully. I blush because I hadn’t intended to let my feelings show so obviously.

“Then there is one more item of business between us.”

“Business?” I ask. Rai sits up again, and I can turn my head now, so I follow him with my gaze.

“Yes. You put yourself and my colleagues in danger when you ran off. I left you with that guard to watch you, and you tricked him so you could escape.”

“I was just trying to go home!” I protest.

“So you’ve said. But my vassals and I were both endangered by your reckless action, and they had to risk their lives to save you.”

“I-i’m sorry,” I stammer quietly. I thought I had explained myself and I know I’ve already apologized.

“You probably are. But as your lord—and your Touga—it’s my job to keep you safe. I can’t do that if you disobey me and act foolishly.”

I bristle at the inclination that I should “obey” anyone.

“I’m not your slave,” I mutter quietly.

“No. You’re my _Sanga_. Soon to be committed.”

I look up at him.

“And?”

He sighs. He has an unreadable expression on his face.

“You’ve kind of forced my hand.”

“Your hand? What do you mean?”

“Well, you have just been healed. I know you were tortured and severely treated at Leaks’ fortress. It would have been even worse if we’d waited.”

“Th-thank you for coming to save me?” I ask tentatively.

“I would never leave you. My men, however, believe differently.”

Flattening my ears, I wonder if becoming Rai’s official Sanga is such a good idea.

“They dislike me?”

“No. They _like_ you. They just think you are unruly and disrespectful.” He pauses a moment as if to let the words sink in. “And also brash, undisciplined, and foolish.”

I can’t exactly deny any of those things, though I’ve hardly spent enough time around any of them for them to have such a highhanded opinion of me. I frown slightly.

“They deserve justice," Rai continues softly.

“Justice?” I ask.

“Yes. And that falls to me.”

“What falls to you?” I feel slightly nervous.

“Keeping you in line, making sure nothing like this ever happens again. Do you understand?”

His voice is low and firm—calm, but I can feel a threat in his tone, and it makes me quite anxious.

“I’m not sure I—” 

“Let me be perfectly direct and clear with you. As your Touga, you will submit your will to me. When you don’t, you will face consequences.”  
  
“Like being tortured in Leaks’ castle?” I ask smartly.

“No. _Physical_ discipline. You will be made an example of. At my hand.” 

My fur bristles.

“What are you talking about?”

“I mean, you will learn to obey me if only to escape the physical consequences of disobedience.”

A shiver creeps up my spine, and I reflexively try to squirm away from him on the bed. For the life of me, it sounds like he is talking about physically punishing me. He wouldn’t dare! 

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” He grabs my arm to prevent my escape, a small protest escapes my mouth and it sounds like a meow. “That’s better.” My ears are stroked gently as he roughly drags me across his lap, his legs hanging down over the side of the bed.

I can move again—but I don’t have enough mobility to run away. I flail my arms, trying to push myself off his lap, wiggling around—and that only makes me more aware of my nudity.

“Wait! Let go of me!”

“Don’t make this worse for yourself than it already is,” he growls softly. My hands are pinned at my lower back, my tail grabbed roughly so my body can’t move. I can’t kick my legs, either, with how I am pressed against the floor. But my ears certainly twitch when I hear a soft metallic sound. It sounds like the buckle of a belt—and it’s sliding off his waist right now.

Oh, my gods! 

“It’s important that you learn to obey me,” he says, his voice utterly soft and calm. “I will provide whatever physical consequences necessary to guide you.”

“ _Guide_ me?! _Fuck_ you!” 

“Relax, or it’s only going to be harder on you,” he whispers into my ear. Then, the hand holding me down pushes against my lower back, making me raise my hips up a little. A loud, dangerous sound cracks through the air, and before I can even flatten my ears, that belt has connected with the fullest part of my ass. 

I let out a wail—surprised and shocked by the pain—and the sting shudders through my body, making my voice sound weird. The second blow falls a little lower, where my ass and thighs connect, and that is enough to bring tears to my eyes. I’m gasping in pain, squirming on Rai’s lap, desperate to get away.

“Ah! Please!” My chest is rumbling—no, thrumming with a melody struggling to escape—and I allow it when the next blow connects with my thighs. My legs straighten suddenly, lifting me up even more on his lap, and he spanks me again, the belt licks me at the vulnerable spot I’ve just exposed, making me scream. 

My song sounds angry and desperate—and then it slowly starts to change. The more I am spanked with that belt, the less angry I get and the more pain I feel. _Regret_ and something like guilt flood my chest. I also feel heat surging in my groin and hips—like I did when the monster was fondling me—probably from moving around so much on Rai’s lap. But worse, my song does nothing to help the pain of this punishment.

He can’t have given me more than about ten licks total, but my ass is burning and sore when the belt finally stops. My song isn’t what has stopped him, either. I feel the tendrils of light flowing from my body, gently brushing his arm, begging and pleading—and then resting in his hair, stroking his fur affectionately. I cannot use my song to protect my body or heal myself _or_ get away from him. It’s _shocking_. It’s as though my song _belongs_ to him. And it won’t hurt him. It refuses even on my behalf. It actually _submits_.

I’ve felt like this before when I sang to him while he touched me. I wasn’t sure I wanted to be touched like that—in the hot springs, for example—I was nervous and afraid. But both my body and my song responded as though they wanted nothing else, to be stroked and caressed. And again, that’s the feeling in my body now—despite my burning skin. I want to please him. My _song_ wants to please him. 

Rai could allow my song to flow from his hands into my skin and heal it, but he doesn’t. He just waits for a few minutes, petting my back and my ears, for my song to fade. I am still crying softly when it fades, my breath hitching in sobs.

That was humiliating! And painful. But mostly humiliating.

“You did well, kitten. I’m sorry, but I can’t allow you to heal these wounds. I want to be sure you remember this punishment when you sit down tomorrow.”

A loud sob escapes my mouth, and I am pulled up onto the silver cat’s lap. It hurts when my ass touches his breeches, and a whimper spills out. But I am hugged tightly against his chest, held securely and safely.

I can’t remember ever having been spanked as punishment—not even as a child. I grew up an orphan—my father died before I was born and my mother when I was five. I think it’s strange—it feels oddly caring, like if he bothers enough to punish me for foolish behavior then he must feel I'm something special. So even as my ass hurts and my ears burn in shame, I can’t really feel angry. I feel regret.

“I’m sorry,” I whisper softly. I desperately want to be forgiven. I don’t want to be a disappointment. I want him to keep loving me, even if I’m flawed. 

“Shh. You’re forgiven. Now. Let’s put you to bed. Do you want a drink of water? Juice?”

I nod shyly as he pushes me back to the bed. I notice he is ignoring the welts on my ass and my thighs—he doesn’t seem to care if the fabric touches them the wrong way. As I turn onto my side, I let my fingers skate across the fullest part of my butt and I can feel a raised, hot welt. It burns to the touch and I wince, another soft meow escaping.

A low chuckle fills my ears, and my blush deepens when I see he is facing me and has just watched my hands. 

“It’s supposed to hurt. It’s supposed to be a deterrent—the next time the opportunity arises to do something foolish—something that endangers you and the rest of us.” 

He gently helps me to sit so I can drink—hiding a smile when I flinch whenever my ass touches the bed. I guzzle down the juice gratefully and then fall back down to the bed. I turn away from him, staying on my side so I can leave my injured skin open to the air. I bristle when I feel him touching me, but I don’t pull away. His fingers slide down my back to my hips, touching just a little bit of a welt low on my ass. I shiver slightly, and his hand pulls away. The rustle of fabric lets me know he is stripping for bed, and I feel his heavy weight crawling in behind me.

Like before, he ignores my welts when he pulls my body up against his, though I move my hips slightly to keep my skin away from him. I don’t want _anything_ touching my injured skin. 

“No request for clothes tonight, little Sanga?”

I hum softly—possibly a crabby sound—in response. 

“I might grant your request for tonight only.” 

“I don’t want any,” I mutter, trying not to sound childish. But how could I _not_ sound childish? For gods’ sake, I was just _spanked_! How much more childish could I possibly be?!

“Sleep then, kitten.” He quiets for a few minutes and then starts grooming my ears. Soon, though, he startles me with a question. “Why didn’t you use your song against me? Or to protect yourself?” 

My ears flatten and my tail twitches. Even moving my tail a little bit makes my ass sting. I shift in discomfort before I answer.

“I don’t know. I couldn’t. I just couldn’t.”  
  
“Hmm. You tried?”

“Not really,” I admit. My ears fill with heat again at the admission. 

“That doesn’t displease me,” Rai says softly, his whispering voice sinking strangely into my ears. And weirdly, into my groin. Ugh. No. I’m not going to be doing anything of the sort tonight. He spanked me! 

He continues grooming my ears and I settle slowly into sleep. My heart feels oddly light. It’s weird.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Konoe wakes up and suddenly realize exactly what he has agreed to--that bonding ceremony.
> 
> Preparations and some anxiety in this chapter.
> 
> By the way--thanks so much for reading and for leaving kudos! I have no idea who you are, but holy crap, it feels so nice! :)

I wake in the morning to gentle grooming on my ears. My head feels slightly fuzzy, but I don’t miss it when a hand gently caresses my behind. I’m still naked from last night, and my fur bristles when I feel someone who is not Asato touching me. Plus—my gods! My skin feels like it’s on fire. I growl low in my throat.

“Good morning, little Sanga. What a nice greeting from you,” a low voice chuckles in my ear. 

It takes me a few minutes to remember exactly why my ass is so sore. It feels welted—and indeed, it probably is. I didn’t see it myself, but I certainly remember when the silver cat took me over his knee yesterday and belted me for my disobedience—for putting his vassals in danger. I can’t help feel embarrassed—and that’s hard to swallow first thing in the morning.

“It seems you haven’t forgotten last night’s lesson.” 

I don’t reply, unable to look at the source of that teasing tone.

“Other than these pretty welts, how is your body?” 

I’m not sure how to answer that question. I just woke up after all, and I’m mightily distracted by the whispering and tongue in my ear, not to mention the fingers feeling up my ass.

“Okay, I guess.”

“Good,” Rai whispers softly. “You’ll have a long day today.”

Again, I need a minute to process what he’s saying. What is happening today again?

“I’ve had Kouji brought from my castle, and he will come in shortly and get you bathed. The preparations for the public ceremony are extensive, but you should be done by this afternoon. I recommend waiting till after the ceremony to eat anything solid.”

“Why?” 

“Well, many reasons. But you seem like you tend to get nervous and shy on occasion. And there will many guests in attendance. There’s no need for you to worry about getting sick. Also, I should mention you will be expected to sing for me.”

“What? At the public ceremony?!” My nerves are indeed on edge. “What if I can’t?”

“You won’t have any problems. I promise I will help you. Your song will certainly please the guests and me.”

He rises from the bed, and I turn my head to watch him. He’s slept naked—and I get a nice view of his ass and tail when he stands up, flexing his muscles as he stretches. Gods, I can't believe he spent the night in my bed naked last night and didn't do anything. And also that I didn't do anything. He has an amazing body, and when he catches me looking at him, he just smiles.

“I’m off to take care of my own preparations. It’s bad luck for me to see you dressed before the ceremony.” He leans down, his tail doing a relatively decent job of covering his dick, but I can see he's not exactly calm this morning. He drops a kiss on my nose, making me blink, and both my ears. Then he pulls on a robe and leaves.

I stretch out in the bed, realizing I’m completely uncovered when the door opens again and soft footsteps approach the bed.

“Oh,” Kouji sighs softly when he catches a glimpse of my butt. “I see he didn’t go easy on you.” 

I blush deeply, feeling the heat burn in my ears now as well as my ass. I try to turn to my back, but that just exposes more of me and it hurts the welts. I’m ashamed that everyone here probably knows about that spanking I got last night. It makes the entire punishment that much more mortifying.

“I’m glad you’ve agreed to this ceremony. His Grace has been alone for a long time and he’s been searching for a Sanga as long as I’ve been serving in the castle. I think you’ll be good for him. So, we have a lot to do today. May I have the tub brought in?”

I nod my head and Kouji opens the door. Standing right outside are four other cats, carrying a large wooden tub filled with steaming water. They set it in the center of the floor—and I have to confess I’ve never taken a bath in a bedroom before—and certainly not surrounded by five cats watching me. I notice when I get up that each pair of eyes is trying to get a glimpse of my butt. I mean, yes, it’s nicely round for my size and sex, but it’s not that special. I’m pretty sure they are looking at my welts.

“Let me add some herbs, too. It will soothe your skin. I know the lord commanded us not to treat it, but you look terribly uncomfortable. And what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Kouji smiles gently. He drops a cloth pouch of herbs into the water and helps me step in. I’m trying to keep my tail in front of my private parts, but that only exposes the welts on my ass and thighs more. And even with the herbs, my butt stings when I sit down. 

But the water sure smells nice, and it comes up over my shoulders. I’m bid to lean back in the tub, soaking my hair, and Kouji and another cat start to massage shampoo—or something like it—into my scalp. It feels nice—the firm scalp massage, coaxing my body into relaxation. While my scalp is being scrubbed, I feel someone scrubbing my foot with a brush, taking care to clean my toenails carefully. It tickles when they scrub the bottom of my feet, and I try not to squirm or giggle. My hands are treated the same.

Additionally, soft music floods my ears. I look up, and one of the cats who carried in the tub was wearing a lute over his shoulder, and he is making the lovely music. It is really relaxing—almost hypnotic. But it’s slightly strange to have live music during my bath.

“Um, I really don’t require this much help. I am used to seeing to my own hygiene,” I say softly. I feel like I am putting all these cats out, and I am slightly uncomfortable with the attention. 

My hair is rinsed and something else is combed into it.

“Did your people at home not realize you are a Sanga?” Kouji asks, somewhat mystified.

“I have never sung before coming here,” I admit. 

“Still, your bloodline must be strong,” he insists. “You’re powerful enough to attract the lord of clan Setsura. No one can match his skills as a Touga—at least not without a Sanga. With you, he will be invincible. I can't believe your people didn't treat you better.”

I nod, unsure of what to say.

“I actually didn’t know my father. He passed before I met him. And my mother died when I was young, and all I had heard is that he liked to sing. I didn’t know he was a Sanga.”

“Really?” Kouji makes conversation easily and makes me feel at home. Again I’m struck by the similarity between him and Tokino. Plus I think there might be something relaxing me in the water. I’d never let my guard down around five strangers who can see me naked. “May I ask you to get on your knees?” 

I do as I am bid, lifting part of my body out of the water while I grab the sides of the tub, and strange hands grab my tail and soap it up thoroughly. Also, the fur just below my belly is shampooed and conditioned. It’s awfully intrusive, but whatever is in the water helps me relax. Then I am scrubbed from head to toe with cotton cloths. And I mean… everywhere. It burns when my welts are cleaned, but the cats helping out just assume it has to be done. 

At the same time, I feel my claws being filed down, and I pull my hand away. 

“What’s this?”

“Oh, just because we don’t want you to scratch His Grace,” Kouji explains.

Why would I scratch Rai during a ceremony? The blunt edges of my claws make me feel a little vulnerable and defenseless.

“It’s a tradition—since in this ceremony, you are basically giving him your power. Being vulnerable before him is a big part of that.” 

I guess I can understand that. Plus it smells nice in here.

“And he said he will want me to sing?”

“Please, sir, sit down again and relax. We will tend to your legs and feet now,” Kouji says before answering me. “Yes, traditionally the Sanga displays his power during the public ceremony. And in private, your Touga will show you his.”

My ears flatten when I hear those words.

“What do you mean?” I’d assumed that the private ceremony was just another version of the public one—only performed in front of close friends and family. Is Rai going to fight me? 

Kouji looks at me, and I see him exchange a glance with the other staff in the room, and then he looks back at me. My toenails are trimmed short as well while I wait for his reply.

“What has His Grace told you about the ceremonies?”

“Well, mostly we are doing this to protect me from the sorcerer. He said that the bond between Touga and Sanga becomes sacrosanct, and no one can separate them. And that by committing myself to him, I would be forswearing all others, like a marriage.”

“That’s accurate,” Kouji says, but he won’t meet my gaze now. It’s confusing. There is a lot I don’t know or understand, and so I ask another question.

“Is it going to be obvious what I have to do? Do I have to practice? Is there anything I should avoid? I’m not familiar with this type of ceremony, and I don't want to give offense.”

“Don’t worry. The shaman will give you instructions every step of the way during the public ceremony. In private, you will simply follow His Grace’s lead.”

“Thank you,” I say. I'm not sure that makes me feel any better. 

“It’s important that you do as you are asked, however,” Kouji adds somewhat cryptically. “It has happened in the past that powerful Sanga have tricked Touga into the vulnerable ceremony and killed them.”

“What?” I’m appalled. I couldn't ever do that, I think. Not to Rai. I don't think I could even hurt him. Shit, I couldn't even prevent him from spanking me last night!

“Yes. They either changed their mind or intended to assassinate their Touga in advance.”  
  
“I’d never do that,” I murmur.

“Of course not, sir.”

“You don’t have to call me sir. You can just call me Konoe.”  
  
“Actually, sir, after today you will take the same rank as His Grace, and we will have to address you formally.”

I didn’t know this, either. I'm going to be royalty? Or at least, a fellow lord of the castle? 

“Please, enjoy the bath for a while longer, sir. Have a glass of wine.”  
  
I’m handed a glass of red wine and even though it’s not even noon yet, I drink it. I feel like I’m going to need it. Rai was correct in assuming I should abstain from food, and I try to keep that in mind while I’m drinking.

After relaxing and soaking for a while, several of the cats leave and return with a narrow folding table. They spread pillows out on the surface and cover the them with what looks like white silk.

“We will treat your skin now, sir. Again, I apologize, but I am not permitted to treat the welts.”

I blush again—and get even redder when I step out of the bath. I led to the table and encouraged to lie face down on the soft pillows. I feel many hands on me, massaging some kind of oil into my skin. Of course, my thighs and behind burn when oil comes in contact with the stripes. But I think even this will help prevent me from having any scars.

I am turned onto my back so the front of my body shimmers and gleams. By the time I’m covered, I am very relaxed. One at a time, most of the assistants depart until only Kouji remains. While he has me sit up and starts brushing out my fur and my hair, one of the others returns with a mound of silk clothing. 

Bright red silk in gorgeous patterns, for the most part, woven in with some gold are piled in his arms. It looks like a kimono—which is odd, since I haven’t seen anyone wear a kimono since I’ve been here so far. 

“Is this special wedding attire?” I ask, letting my fingers brush the silky fabric. Having something this fancy next to my skin will be fascinating. I love silk underwear, but I can’t imagine the feeling of silk covering my body.

“It is a kimono, sir. His Grace chose it for you. I think the red will suit your complexion.”

A full-length mirror has also been delivered to the room. When I see my reflection, I can’t help turning to the side to see what shape my ass is in. The welts aren’t raised anymore, but the red stripes covering me look oddly lovely. If only they didn’t still hurt so much!

I’m wrapped into a sheer red silk kimono first, and it’s tied in place with a slim strip of fabric. Next comes another layer—this one with a gold collar and a red background with patterns of glittering gold woven through it. The third layer has a red collar and has an ombre background—bright red at the shoulders, deepening into a deep wine at the hem. It’s decorated in a floral pattern that has been printed from the left shoulder to the hem at my right foot. It’s left just a little long—probably to hide my feet—the sleeves are long enough to touch the floor. This kimono is tied with a wide gold sash—Kouji calls it an obi—and it’s tied tightly around my waist, almost like a girdle. I suck in a breath so he can tie it tightly, leaving the ends flowing down my back. I have to admit that I look really good in the mirror—but he’s not finished with me yet.

He pulls my hair back and pins it up, exposing the nape of my neck. It makes me look taller and lengthens my neck, I think. And then he helps me pull on a pair of white tabi socks and a tall pair of geta, asking me to walk around a bit so I don’t wobble so much.

“You’re a natural, sir,” he says, while admiring his work. 

I certainly do feel scrubbed clean. And I smell nice—kind of minty and floral at the same time. There are a few final touches to be made—including a wide gold cuff for my wrist, a slim delicate gold chain necklace that is looped around my neck several times, and weirdly, a long silk cord with smalls bells jingling at the ends. The cord is looped around the base of my tail several times and tied in a soft bow—and the bells jingle softly with every step I take.

It’s slightly embarrassing, since the bells ring if I lash my tail or bristle it, even while standing still. 

“Are these really necessary?” I ask. 

“Yes, they are also a traditional part of the ceremony’s tradition. You look perfect.” Kouji runs a brush through the fur on my tail, and the white looks shimmery like pearl and the brown tip looks almost gold from that special conditioner he used.

The only other cat in the room with me—who hasn’t introduced himself—hands me a glass flute filled with something that looks like champagne and urges me to drink it.

When I finish the sparkling wine, which is sweet and bubbly, I’m given a few mint leaves to chew on—at least, I think they are mint, but they taste really, really nice. And they make me feel a little strange, too—making my fangs bare unexpectedly and my fur bristle slightly.

Jingle, jingle, go the bells on my tail. Eventually I stop hearing them.

And then, there’s a knock at the door. It’s Koujaku.

“Wow. He sure cleans up well. You look perfect, kitten. I’m certain you’ll please Lord Rai. I know he’s been looking forward to this for a long time.”

I haven’t really been here even a week, so I think that’s kind of an odd statement, but I am embarrassed by the compliment—though I am completely, 100% aware of how nice I look. I take his offered arm confidently and let him lead me through the halls and down the stairs to a sanctuary, it looks like. 

As we walk, Koujaku talks to me softly, my hand on his arm and his opposite hand resting on top of mine, as though to prevent me from escaping if that was what I had in mind to do.

“It’s strange. I’ve know Rai since we were kittens and we trained together. I remember him talking about his dream of finding a Sanga—one with blonde hair and fur just like yours. It’s like he conjured you from that dream.”

Again, what a weird thing to say! 

It’s not as though I’m _unhappy_ to take part in this ceremony, but I didn’t realize how serious it was till I saw all the preparations. And when the double doors open to the sanctuary, the late afternoon light pours in from the ceiling, illuminating a large room with high ceilings and stained glass at the end of the aisle, the confidence I have been feeling slips away. There’s something like an altar at the front, and the room is filled with a smoky haze. Candles line the aisle, flickering gently, and every seat in every pew is taken. Everyone stands up and turns to look at me, and I am suddenly quite thankful for Koujaku’s presence at my side.

I become very nervous as the center of attention. I wasn’t sure what to expect, but this feels exactly like a wedding ceremony as Koujaku leads me down the aisle. My bells jingle softly, with each step, and I feel my ears blushing.

“Look,” whispers Koujaku, and I raise my face.

There, standing at the end of the aisle just below the raised platform where the shaman waits with his altar and turned toward me, is the silver cat. He looks absolutely breathtaking—his shimmering hair pulled up and off to the side exposing his neck, just like mine, his fur slightly bristled, and his pale blue eye accented by the sparkling blue in his kimono. He is wearing white and blue—or silver and blue—with black accents and a black obi with silver woven through it.

His obi is a little narrower than mine and it’s tied differently. He is wearing silver jewelry accented with pale blue stones and diamonds, including a wrist cuff like mine and a thin, delicate circlet on his head. He looks like a lord and a handsome one at that.

And he’s smiling at me—a warm, genuine smile that makes my heart flutter and my insides feel all melty inside. He really takes my breath away. 

I realize I have stopped walking to gaze at him, and my ears fill with blood when Koujaku urges me along down the aisle. To my surprise, as I pass, the guests bow their heads to me. It’s very weird. I can't remember any group of people ever bowing to me.

Koujaku leads me up to Rai. I accept his outstretched hand and meet his gaze, while I watch Koujaku bow low and return to his seat in the front row. Rai leads me up the few last steps, and I try my best not to wobble in the shoes. Now that he takes my other hand and we are standing in front of the shaman, I feel like I can hardly stare at him up close. He smells really nice—pine and leather and something soft and minty.

My ears bristle in surprise when the shaman speaks, making me feel a little foolish. Of course, the shaman is going to speak! He's performing the ceremony! He’s wearing regal-looking robes and a partial face mask and his eyes are lime green. It’s hard to tell his age from his voice—and his hair is silver like Rai’s but shorter, and his fur is gray tipped with white.

I don’t understand what he is saying, but he has his arms outstretched and is chanting something. The air around me feels much heavier when he is finished with the chant, and I feel a strange emotion pressing against my chest.

“Do you, young Sanga Konoe, come here of your own free will?” The shaman looks at me and I glance at Rai for a moment before answering.

“I do.”

“And you willingly dedicate the magic and power of your song to this cat, Lord of clan Setsura, Rai, forswearing allegiance to all others?”

“I do.”

“Do you agree to submit your will and your body to obey your Touga, even when he demands the most from you?”

“I do.” I answer without thinking, and the moment the words escape my mouth, the welts on my butt light up as if to remind me exactly what I've agreed to.

“And you, Lord of clan Setsura Rai, vow to commit yourself to this cat, protecting him as a Touga with your very life, until the end of your days?”

“I do.” Rai’s voice sounds so nice in my ears.

“Are you able to enter in this agreement wholeheartedly, without any prior engagements or commitments? And do you agree to treat him respectfully even when discipline is required?”

Discipline? Wait just a second. Well—he did say I would have to obey him, I guess. He warned me. And I think I may have agreed to submit my body to him, whatever that means.

“I am and I do.”

“What have you brought to symbolize your dedication to this Sanga?”

Rai pulls out a ring from the front of his obi, a gorgeous stone set in the center. It’s a pale blue cabochon set in gold—like a mix between his coloring and mine. A little gasp of delight escapes my mouth that makes his ears twitch, and his tail bristles up and sways broadly behind him.

He has such gorgeous fur. It looks like it’s been recently conditioned, too—soft and silky and plush.

Keeping his eye trained to my face, he slides the ring onto the ring finger of my left hand. The stone has an otherworldly glow and it feels strange when it slides into place—almost like the gold band sinks into my skin and becomes part of me. But that would be magic, so it must be my imagination. 

“And you, Konoe, what do you have to show your commitment to this cat?”

I bristle up nervously, unsure of what to do next. I don't have anything! I look at Rai and see him mouth, “Sing.”

He takes both my hands in his, pulls me in close for a soft kiss—and he kisses my ears at both tips, then my eyelids, my cheeks, my chin and then meets my top and bottom lips separately.  
  
Inside my heart, I feel a wave of song flowing through my chest and into the rest of my body. It’s so amazingly powerful and strong that it makes my body jerk as my song spills from my skin. The hazy smoke is illuminated brightly in a warm, golden glow, and I can feel his hair, his fur, his skin as the tendrils of light wrap around him. The light looks truly magical in the smoky air.

Rai shudders obviously when my song sinks into his ears, making his fur bristle even more broadly, and he exposes his fangs. I can’t say I’m any better—my fangs are exposed, and I’m sure my pupils are as wide as his.

It’s as if we are alone—as though he is the _only_ person in the room with me—and he _accepts_ me and this frightening power. Not only _accepts_ , but wants and desires me. This moment feels more like home than Karou ever felt. My heart feels peaceful and a little strained to communicate my feelings in song.

 _I’m yours. I commit my song to you and you alone. Please, take me as I am and protect me. Love me with all your heart._  

I’m shocked when I hear those loving, tender feelings crossing our bond—and I feel my ears blush when he smiles at me. 

He doesn’t wait till my song finishes. He pulls me into his arms and holds me close, licking my ears—and it occurs to me later that he does this quite publicly. Then he whispers softly into my ear.

“That’s enough. I want you to still be able to walk.”

I allow my song to fade out, but I keep hold of his hands for support. The shaman is holding out something that looks like a pipe, saying something about how when we share the smoke from this pipe, no one will ever come between us. 

Rai takes the pipe in hand, keeping me close. I watch him inhale deeply, and then he puts his lips on mine and exhales slowly—filling my lungs with whatever was in that pipe. It doesn’t taste like smoke. It’s minty and nice, and soothing, making my ears twitch softly.

I am handed the pipe, and Rai nods his chin, urging me to inhale the smoke from it and do as he did. I comply, taking a deep breath in and then pressing my lips to Rai’s, and he accepts the smoke from my mouth.

After just two hits from. that pipe, I feel very weird. It happens quite suddenly—and it isn’t only light or gentle. This feels like we are physically connected. It’s an awfully strange sensation. The bells on my tail jingle softly and I don’t even think about blushing. I feel like I belong here with him or maybe even _to_ him.

The shaman chants another prayer over us, and I have to lean heavily on the silver cat to keep my balance.

“You are now permanently bonded. You may kiss your Sanga.”

Rai leans down without hesitation and kisses me—and his tongue quickly enters my mouth. He tastes really good, too—and I purr loudly and helplessly when I am pulled in close. He shakes the bells at the base of my tail with his fingers, and the sound makes me cringe, but I feel him smiling against my mouth. 

When he pulls away, his pupil is wide and dark and his lashes long and blinking slowly. He offers me his arm, which I accept gladly, and he rests his hand on top of mine. Then, we descend the few steps to the aisle—and I notice that every cat stands up at the pews, bowing low as I am led out of the sanctuary.

“You did very well and you look gorgeous. How are you feeling?” Rai asks, looking down at me once we are alone in the hallway.

“I’m all right—a little tired and my body feels weird.”

“That’s from the incense and the catnip we shared.”  
  
Wait a minute—that was _catnip_? We were smoking catnip? My ears flatten when I hear that. Where I come from, catnip is heavily regulated and is difficult to come by. You can find distilled catnip in heavy alcohol, but even a single shot is enough to affect most cats. I’ve never tried it before.

Rai smiles at my obvious discomfort. 

“You will need it for the private ceremony. You’ll be grateful for it. But first, we are off to celebrate with the people.”

“Did your people come here as well?” I know we aren’t at his castle, but many cats seemed to know who he is.

“They did, and they are your people now, too. I sent word last night about the ceremony. About half the guests are from our castle.”

We are walking to the dining hall, I presume. When we enter, it is lushly decorated—with deep burgundy silk table linens, candlelight, and gorgeous red floral centerpieces. Two throne-like chairs are placed on the dais in front of a table, and Rai leads me up and pushes me into a seat. My welts burn a little and I have to sit a little closer to the edge because of how my obi is tied, but Rai sinks into the throne and relaxes. I notice his breathing is different—slightly faster than usual—and his gaze keeps sliding over to me, looking at my nape, my collar, my ears, I'm sure noticing how gingerly I am sitting.

We are immediately served something to drink—it’s a different liquor than I’ve had, and the minty taste makes me think it might be catnip, too. It burns a little going down my throat, but it tastes good and makes me feel even more relaxed.

“Drink everything that is offered,” Rai murmurs softly. "You'll be glad of it later."

Koujaku takes the seat next to me, and I’m a little surprised to see an unfamiliar cat approach the seat next to Rai. This cat is older and has black hair and a beard. He has orange and black striped fur—short and dense—and his tail is proportionally long. His ears, however, are rounded like Rai’s. Before he takes his seat, he walks up to me.

“Welcome to the family,” he says, his voice deep and loud, and he bows his head a little—not as low as the guests did when we were walking down the aisle. “I’m glad to have you. I’m Bardo.” 

“Nice to meet you, Bardo,” I say softly—noticing immediately my voice sounds a little strange in my ears.

“I’m Rai’s uncle. I’m sorry I’m just now meeting you, but I can understand the rush to add you to our family after hearing your song.”

I can’t help my blush, and I’m not sure how to respond. I do my best.

“I’m glad for the protection.” 

“Take good care of my nephew, kitten, and he will love you with all his heart.” Bardo whispers this, but I think Rai must have heard as his ears are slightly bristled.

“I will,” I say softly and Bardo smiles—his amber eyes twinkle when he smiles. Then he takes a seat next to Rai.

“He ruled clan Setsura until Rai came of age about five years ago,” Koujaku explains. “Rai’s parents passed when he was young, and Bardo was regent.”

Koujaku sips his drink and pours me another. It seems food dishes are being served—and the first is an appetizer tray of cold meats, cheese, fruit, nuts and warm bread. It's all very tasty.

“I’m sure he’s told you, but you’ll want as much of that catnip liquor as possible,” Koujaku says. “And eat light. It will go easier on your for the bedding ceremony.”

“Okay,” I say—and then I freeze. Did he just say “ _bedding_ ceremony”?! I stare at Koujaku and he seems to have realized his mistake.

“I mean—er—for the _private_ ceremony,” he stammers nervously, looking over my shoulder to see if Rai is listening. He’s currently deep in conversation with another cat and Bardo.

“Did you say ‘bedding’?” I ask. “What the hell is this private ceremony, anyway?”

“Shh. Hush. Don’t concern yourself with it. It’s simply a natural extension of the public ceremony, during which you and His Grace will, um, solidify your bonds.”

“Physically?”

“Er, yes. His Grace will show you his dedication just like you did with your song. But it will be fine.”

“With an audience?!” I hiss. This doesn’t sound possible.

“Um, n-not exactly. I shouldn’t have said anything,” Koujaku says—easily as nervous as I am. “The act itself won’t be witnessed, but you will be put to bed together.”

“Put to bed…?”

“Really, it’s not a big deal. And he will be kind to you, I’m sure. You won’t have to lift a finger. I’ve never really seen His Grace like this before. He is crazy about you.”

I am speechless. Will I be expected to consummate this ceremony?! Today? Is that what all this is about? We are going through all these motions just so he can fuck me?! What about what _I_ want? I mean, I don’t even really know Rai! Nervously, I peer at the tall silver cat sitting beside me. Even in the midst of his conversation he notices I’m looking at him, and he turns to me and smiles, showing me a glimpse of his fangs over his plush lips. 

His heated glance sends a shiver down my spine and makes my tail fluff out. A strange confusion comes over me—mixing anxiety and strain with desire and passion—and it occurs to me that I _wouldn’t_ really mind if this cat touched me a little more. My heart thumps loudly in my ears, and I’m unsure of what to do and how I feel. Except... my ass is still sore. And I'm a little irritated by that.

Swallowing thickly, I turn back toward my meal and I don’t feel very hungry anymore. There is a second course on my plate now—roasted pheasant, I think, surrounded with a colorful array of fall vegetables.

I flinch slightly when someone touches my tail. It’s Rai, of course.

“What’s the matter? Doesn’t the food please you?” His voice is soft and gentle, and I know if I overreact I run the risk of pissing him off. After last night, I'm _sure_ I don't want to do that. I’m not exactly sure what I agreed to during that ceremony, but I don’t want to risk publicly displeasing him. That little phrase about discipline and obedience is bothering me. 

“N-no. It’s delicious,” I whisper.

My ears are caressed lightly, and he leans over to kiss my ears.

“Why so nervous?” He pours me a little more to drink, and I guzzle it down without thinking. It has the effect of soothing my anxiety.

“Um… the, um, private ceremony? What exactly does it entail?” 

Rai gives me a surprised glance and then glares sharply over my shoulder to glare at Koujaku as if to say, “What the hell did you tell him?!” Koujaku sinks down a little in his chair.

“It’s a ceremony in which we commit ourselves to each other—physically,” Rai says softly. “You will be perfectly safe. I will treat you with care and gentleness and if you submit, you will experience pleasure.”

Okay, so he _is_ talking about sex. Shit! I didn’t agree to this! Panic rises in my body.

But at the same time, the way Rai is looking at me, the way his voice sounds so silky in my ears, the way he smells… and the way his fur looks like it is asking to be touched… _still_. I’m not sure if what I am feeling is just anxiety alone. It feels an awful lot like desire. I’m terribly confused.

“Don’t worry. And have a little more to drink if you need to. It will help relax your body and make it easier to submit.”

My ears bristle and flatten, and he just smiles at me.

“Don’t you think you should have mentioned this to me last night?” I growl softly.

His smile widens and he actually chuckles.

“Do you think you would have slept as well as you did had I mentioned it? Even now, when you’re finding out what it entails, isn’t your appetite waning slightly? I didn’t want you to worry. You will do just fine. I’m sure you will please me.” He pours me another glass of that liquor. “Drink a little water, too.” 

I throw back the glass and guzzle the liquor and then pick up a glass of water and drain it. I’m not sure how I feel about all of this. Except that I am very, very confused. 

I try to lean back in my chair and relax, but I can’t seem to do it with the obi in the way. Suddenly, Rai is standing up from his chair and offering me his hand. I am _not_ ready to have sex with him right now! But he takes my hand anyway and pulls me up to stand. 

“It’s just a dance, kitten. Relax. Our first dance together as a bonded pair. Come.” 

I follow him out to the dance floor and he leads me through a dance. I’m easily able to pick up the steps, and he touches me liberally and often. It sends a shiver through my body that pools heavily in my hips each time his fingers brush mine or caress my tail or rest on my waist. It feels _good_ and I am starting to relax and enjoy myself.  
  
I’m sure it’s probably the catnip liquor that is affecting me. But I don’t complain. I lean into him and find my groove, and he is pleased with me. His scent increases, flooding my chest and body and not just my nose. I like how he feels and my heart lifts. The strain and stress of what’s to come fade from my mind as he pulls me across the dance floor. I am basking in his attention, and I really don’t dislike it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No reception lasts forever. The new Touga and Sanga bond is consummated in this chapter.
> 
> There's sex (of course), and it's relatively consensual, considering everything that's happened so far.

The dancing doesn’t last forever, though. In about an hour, I’m guided to the edge of the dance floor, and Koujaku presses another small glass into my hands.

“Drink this,” he suggests. 

I do as I am bid—I’m thirsty after dancing and still feeling the effects of Rai’s attention to me. Also… I feel slightly foggy, which gets even foggier after I finish the liquor in the glass. Koujaku refills it and nods his chin, suggesting I drink it as well.

“You’ll be fine,” he says quietly.

Those words make me look up, and he has an unreadable expression on his face. He almost looks sorry for me, I think. It’s odd to see him this way, though, and I do my best to ignore it. If I think about it too much, I will become terribly anxious.

Rai walks back to me—it seems he was talking to Bardo on the dais, and now he takes my arm. I wobble just a bit now when I walk.

“Are you ready?” His silky smooth voice sounds even nicer to me now that most of my worries have been drunk away. 

Gazing up at his ice blue eye, looking at his long eyelashes, I admire his handsome face and his long neck. He never shows it off like this, and he should. He’s hauntingly beautiful. It crosses my mind that we don't make a good match... but then I remember the reflection of the cat I saw upstairs in the mirror. Today, I think we make a handsome pair.

Then, before I know it, I’m scooped up off the floor—and not by Rai. It’s Koujaku carrying me—and that feels strange. He holds me tight in his arms, so I can't struggle free. It's a little stifling. There’s a bit of a raucous noise from the room, some applause and something that sounds like cheering—and we leave the banquet hall, headed upstairs to a lushly decorated chamber.

The drapes on the bed in the center of the room are sheer and lowered, giving the entire room a pleasant, dreamy feel. The bed is the first thing I notice—and the second is the lighting. It’s lit with dozens of small candles, giving the room a soft glow. While I normally dislike fire, the candles give off gently flickering light, making the room feel magic. White flowers are scattered across the floor, petals leading directly to the bed, even covering the white bedspread as well. It’s gorgeous and it smells nice.

In fact, the room looks so enchanting—like a fairytale—that it slips my mind what we are about to do.

I hear the shaman saying something. His calm voice is droning on about what the goddess has brought together, no cat can break apart, and he also goes on about how the Touga worships his Sanga and shows him his strength and power. That’s when I start to get slightly nervous.

That’s right—I’m about to be put to bed with that giant silver cat—and I think he’s probably going to fuck me. I’m not prepared at all for this—I wasn’t even ready for Asato to sleep with me! And then when Asato’s face comes to mind, my heart is wracked with guilt. It’s a physical pain that shoots through my chest, and I glance up rather desperately at Rai. 

His face, though… He looks incredibly indulgent and passionate, in such a state I’ve never seen him. He reaches his hands out to me and strokes my chin, mouthing the words, “It’s okay.” Even the light touch of his fingers sends a sweet shock through my body. I flinch in surprise. I have heard that during mating season, compatible cats will often experience this sort of attraction. While I’ve been through the mating season before, I haven’t with a compatible cat—or any cat, for that matter. But I’m sure the season is still at least a week away. So I’m confused.

Then, to my utter shock and horror, I feel Koujaku loosening the obi around my waist. I bristle, realized he is removing my clothes, and I am sure I do not want to be naked in front of all these cats. There must be several dozen gathered here in the large room—and every eye is trained on my body.

Koujaku doesn’t hesitate, but he speaks softly into my ear. 

“Just relax. You’ll be fine. Just relax and submit and you’ll enjoy yourself.” 

There’s no _way_ I can just relax, but struggling with him at this point seems like too much effort. So I let him slip me out of the outer kimono with floral decorations and the middle one, too, which is shot through with gold thread. This leaves me in my sheer red silk, and I feel my cheeks and ears filling with heat. I haven’t seen how sheer this silk is—and perhaps the red color gives me a little bit of extra coverage—but I can see my legs through the silk. I gaze down at the floor as Koujaku pushes me onto the bed, opening the sheer curtains.

Then, Rai walks over to me—and my gods, he smells delicious. I don’t know what is wrong with me, but his scent makes my pupils dilate and my nostrils flare, and I feel my mouth filling with saliva. I realize I really want him to touch me.

He’s also dressed only in a sheer silk kimono—no jewelry or shoes—and he looks gorgeous and soft in the soft light. 

He kneels before me, bringing his face to my level, breathing softly. It’s almost as though I can hear his heart rate—it’s elevated but not running at my current level of panic. While keeping his eye on my face, he lifts up my foot, letting the geta slide off my foot. He slowly peels off my sock and then repeats the action on my other foot, leaving me feeling a little bare.

I hear the soft jingle of the bells as my tail bristles. I’d nearly forgotten about them—but in the quiet room, filled only with soft murmurs, they make their presence known and make me blush again. Rai reaches behind me and unties the long silk cord, slipping it off my tail with a soft tinkling sound. I feel like I can’t catch my breath—and I don’t know if it’s fear or desire that has taken me over. 

The shaman appears at Rai’s side, still chanting in a soft voice. The sound makes my ears prickle and twitch. He takes the cord from Rai’s hands, and Rai reaches out both his hands to me, taking my trembling fingers into his much larger ones.

While continuing that hypnotic chant, the shaman takes the cord and wraps it around both my wrists and then around Rai’s wrists, as though the red silk cord is binding us together. In fact, with the song (or spell?) he is chanting, my heart feels different. I feel a bond—something like a physical connection—with the silver cat on his knees before me. It’s a strange look to see heat and passion from the cool blue iris, but it’s unmistakable. Elation and strain course through me simultaneously.

Finally, the shaman finishes the chant—while Rai watches me carefully the entire time. And I see him nod his chin, subtly—I think it’s directed at Koujaku. Koujaku responds immediately, herding the spectators out of the room. Thankfully, I think, they won't be witnessing what is about to happen. My nose is flooded with the scent of the petals on the bed and the soft smell of pine and well-worn leather that I’ve come to associate with this silver cat.

We are left alone in the chamber, and the sound of the door closing and clicking softly makes my ears twitch. It feels so final—so _permanent_.

For a few moments, Rai stays right where he is, on his knees. When he speaks, his voice is husky and soft.

“Will you allow me to demonstrate my devotion to you, little Sanga?” 

What if I refused? I was told not to refuse before the day began. I’m afraid of what he means by devotion. 

“I know the mating season won’t be upon us for another few days, but I will be gentle and make you as comfortable as possible. If you can relax your body and submit to my touch, you may even feel pleasure.”

My fur bristles up all over at his softly spoken promise. I lower my gaze for a moment and my head nods. Shit! Did I just consent? And exactly what did I consent to, I wonder?!

Rai slips his hands from the silk cord currently binding us together, dropping it to the floor, then leans forward to untie my kimono, letting it fall open. It fits well enough so the silk doesn’t drop completely from my shoulders, but the chilly air is noticeable on my skin immediately. 

I’m already aroused—I have been for some time, perhaps since dinner—and my stomach tightens and lurches somewhat unpleasantly. But I keep my eyes on Rai and that calms me a little.

“Let’s get you more comfortable.” 

He pulls the pin from my hair, letting it spill down my shoulders, and then he removes my jewelry—all of it except for the ring on my finger.

“You are gorgeous.”

I blush from the compliment, and he smiles at my reaction. He has already removed his jewelry, but he leaves his hair up.

Shyness covers my body—being so exposed to him makes me feel vulnerable and helpless. Yet I don’t exactly dislike the feeling, either, especially not when Rai caresses my chin with the tips of his fingers to kiss me. His kiss is soft and gentle despite the ferocious gleam in his eye. He is holding back, and I appreciate his restraint. He is being careful, just as he said he would.

His hands skate down my waist to my hips, and he almost casually brushes over my groin with his fingertips. Even that small warm touch of his hand makes me jerk slightly, and a sigh escapes my mouth. I immediately press my lips together, unwilling to make such a show. He watches me do this and shakes his head.

“No. Don't hold back. I want to hear your voice.”

If he asks so nicely, I can hardly refuse his request, so I stop clenching my teeth and let my voice come naturally. But I get very loud very quickly when he strokes my erection with his fingertips. 

He leans in gently again, kissing my lips and then dropping a trail of nips and kisses down my throat to my collarbone. My body curls up against him, almost as though wanting more—something even more intimate—a soft purr spilling from my throat. He keeps going—and I realize what his aim is when I can see his soft ears in my lap. He is licking the soft fur just below my navel, and it feels so nice and comforting.

Asato has touched me this way before—and as before, it feels quite one-sided—being pleasured and not doing anything myself. My body stiffens when Rai’s plush lips land a kiss at the very tip of my erection.

“Just relax. This will help you.”

I’m not sure if it’s the soft fragrance in the room, or if it’s the catnip I’ve imbibed, but I can’t seem to disobey. Instead, I pull the hairpin from his hair, gasping softly when the straight silver strands land on my bare thighs. It’s a soft touch—like the silk of my robe.

Rai licks me—from hilt to tip, spilling drops of precome—and I sigh softly. It feels really good, making a gentle melting feeling spread through my body from that location into my core. I release a shaky breath and try to control myself, but I am extremely excited. And I’m honestly shocked he would touch me like this. I almost can’t fathom a cat like him ever touching anyone so intimately. 

I mean, of course I know what we are doing here—together in this luxurious bedroom. But for him to do this…

A soft moan escapes my mouth, making me dig my fingers in his hair when he sinks his lips around me. He looks up at my face—and the image is one I will never forget. His fangs are peeking out just slightly—but he is very careful not to catch them on my skin. A shudder of pleasure courses up my spine and into my tail when my cock is handled so gently and with such care.

But I don’t miss the satisfied smirk in his eye. When I see that expression, the welts on my ass tingle slightly. They haven’t been bothering me this evening since dinner—probably because of the catnip, I’d guess. Now, though, his touch and expression remind me of that punishment last night, and it has a strange effect on my body. I feel a little fear and shame, but it is mixed with a huge burst of passion and desire. It’s terribly confusing.

My emotions are swirling around inside my chest dangerously—and I feel like a song is humming just beneath my skin. As Rai watches me and carefully licks and sucks on my shaft, the song becomes more noticeable. I’m pretty sure I don’t want to sing again—it will exhaust me, I’m sure, and I don’t want to be completely defenseless. 

But his eye seems to be egging on my song, pulling it from my core to the surface of my skin, which is shivering and trembling. I stop trying to suppress my pleasured gasps, and I am quickly at his mercy. It’s taking all I have not to spill my song—and eventually I lose the battle.

A bright melody shivers across my skin, rattling my bones and vibrating my flesh from the inside out. Rai’s ears twitch and bristle, and his tail looks gorgeous all fluffy and swaying behind him. But he remains on his knees, in between my legs, working me with his mouth. 

Because I’ve been distracted with my song spilling so suddenly, I startle slightly when I feel his hands underneath my body. He’s pulled me off the bed, grabbing the base of my tail with his left hand and pushing softly against my entrance with his right. I’m not sure I like this touch and I stiffen slightly.

He pulls his mouth off of me and collects some of my precome on his fingertips and then sinks back onto me. Now, when he drags his finger between my cheeks, it’s slightly cold and makes me shiver. But it presses gently inside me.

I am unused to be stimulated here, but I have been touched there before—the monster that I mistook for Asato invaded me there. It was _excruciating_. And the touch of Rai’s finger frightens me because of that experience. But it doesn’t really hurt, once his knuckle gets past the tight ring of muscle inside me. It probably helps soothe me (or maybe not exactly soothe) when his lips add suction against my cock. I can also feel his tongue stroking the front of my cock, and it makes me relax.

Once his finger is inside me, it presses around very gently—stretching me open. It’s a weird feeling—neither painful nor pleasurable—at least at first. He is working me hard in his mouth, however, and the feelings of pleasure there are certainly arousing. 

His left hand has a firm grasp at the base of my tail, and he is brushing my fur backward. It sends pleasure of another kind racing through my body, making me arch my back. 

When suction increases again, I feel him pull his finger out of me and then press in again—this time slightly wider. He must have pushed in two fingers into me, and I gasp in surprise. It doesn’t exactly hurt, but it makes me nervous and my body stiffens again.

He pulls my cock from his mouth and smiles at me.

“Relax. You’ll be fine if you just relax.”

My song is lighting up the space between us—and gods, he looks even more handsome than usual under the golden glow of my light. It’s a gentle melody today, though it burst from me rather unexpectedly. And I notice it’s increasing in tempo, little by little, the more of me he caresses with his tongue. In fact, when he nearly pulls me all the way out of his mouth again and presses his tongue against the tip of my cock, it spills precome down the entire length of my cock.

A gasping, purring moan escape my mouth this time, and I want to lean back against the bed, but Rai’s hands have me firmly pinned against the edge of the mattress. I want more, I think—and then his fingers scissor apart inside of me. It brings an unexpected burst of pleasure when he pulls them out—like a falling sensation—and I cry out. 

My song is heating up—getting faster and more frenzied—and Rai continues stroking me inside with his fingers, finding that special place inside my body, as well as sucking and licking my cock. I get breathless and the tips of my ears and my tail go numb. My fingers are latched firmly in his hair against his scalp, but he doesn’t rebuke me for pulling. A purring growl from his throat makes all the fur on my body stand on end. It’s both frightening and extremely arousing—he is so much bigger than I am, and that sound was definitely predatory. 

He starts to hum softly, and between his humming and that purr, my body starts to unwind and come undone. I’m vaguely aware when I pass the point of no return, waiting eagerly for more touch and more stimulation. His hand on my tail squeezes tight, the fingers inside my body are gentle and sweet and excessively stimulating, and his mouth—gods—I should probably give him a warning, so I spill my voice.

“Rai…”

It sounds like another cat, that breathless sigh. And even that arouses me further.

“Rai—I’m going to…”

He speeds up a little, not taking his mouth off of me. Pleasure rushes through the core of my body and spills into my fingers and toes, my ears and my tail, bristling my fur, and finally, spurting out my cock. He swallows my come, shockingly, and leaves me gasping with pleasure. 

I can’t ever remember feeling quite so satisfied, and I allow my body to collapse back against the bed. My eyes close for a moment—and I feel really good.

Is this really what is meant by Rai showing me his power? It seems strange; devotion, I can understand, but power? My song fades to something soft and content, but it still lights up the silver cat. He is licking my cock as though cleaning it and the stimulation from his tongue feels different—I can feel the rough surface now and I really couldn’t before. Perhaps I’m just overwhelmed from all the sensation. 

My body becomes relaxed to the point of not being able to move. I feel the soft silk of the red kimono slipping off my shoulders and when I look up, Rai is meeting my eye boldly. He still looks as passionate and heated as he did before, and his fangs are showing. His face is indulgent and soft, but at the same time wolfish. It sends a shiver down my spine and out to the rest of my body.

“You’re nice and relaxed now. You will be fine. I will be gentle.”

With those softly spoken words, I watch him slip off his kimono as well, and that sends an unexpected wave of heat through my body. I’m not sure exactly what he has in mind, but I feel extremely vulnerable and slightly frightened by his words. 

“I want to see you.”

He pushes me back into the bed, toward the headboard this time, and he grabs a pillow and shoves it under my hips. Then he parts my thighs and folds my legs at the knee, pushing them against my chest. I’m pretty sure I know what is coming and a bolt of fear shoots through my body.

“Sing for me, Konoe.” 

My ears bristle when I hear him speak my name in that soft, gentle voice. And then I feel his impatience and eagerness when he presses his cock against my entrance. He moves slowly, but his cock is much bigger than those two fingers—and it’s _painful_.

A part of my soul _wants_ to connect with him this way, even despite the pain. The pain isn’t negligible—I feel like he is tearing me in half. I try not to scream or cry—but I don’t succeed.

“Relax,” he whispers again, and he licks my throat and the few tears leaking from my eyes.

I couldn’t be more relaxed—since my body is currently paralyzed—but that doesn’t seem to be helping as much as he thinks it will.

“W-wait…” I urge, but I’m unable to speak anymore and simply gasp and cry out.

He stops for a moment then moves his hands to my tail, lifting the tip to his mouth and nibbling it gently. It sends a different sort of pleasure through my body, though I still feel pain where he has entered me. Additionally, he drops his other hand to my softened cock, stroking me with his fingertips. That touch sends a sweet shock through my body—surprising me, since I did just come—and my dick stiffens again.

Now, the noises from my lips are a mix of pain and pleasure—and he resumes penetration. It’s only natural I should feel pain, I think. Taking another person inside my body—accepting another person inside me—is naturally painful. It’s difficult to accept another person’s feelings. That’s what this feels like to me.

However, when I feel his thighs touch my ass, a feeling of utter elation courses through my body, surprising me again. He sighs softly, looking down at me on the bed—his expression soft but his eye sharp and full of heat. The soft breathy sound that spills from his lips is all I need to keep relaxed (though I can twitch my ears and tail, I still don’t have motion restored in my body). I want him to feel as good as he made me feel.

I suddenly have the urge to tell him that. I want him to feel good. I want him to know I accept him—his authority, his rule, his power—and I am accepting him willingly and despite the pain. The thoughts don't seem weird or unusual or out of character for me. Even as my body becomes used to the sensation inside me—I can feel my insides pulsing around is cock—I want to tell him. And all that I can do is say his name, in a purring sigh.

“Rai…”

When I do, a shock of emotions floods my chest. It feels like surprise, a little hesitance, and tenderness. The feeling of those emotions inside my body makes me tremble, and my own emotions spill out once again in song. 

This time, the melody is even softer—more submissive—as though my body is communicating its submission to this silver cat. His expression changes—his ears twitching and his tail bristled up thick and fuzzy behind him—into a soft, sexy smile.

Then, he rocks his hips. Taking extra care not to hurt me, he continues the gentle movements, pulling a gasp from my mouth. The pain from the penetration fades almost completely after my song spills out, and the light between us brightens. I am well aware that as easily as I can see his face and his expression, he is able to see me, too. The thought floods me with embarrassment and desire—another very strange mix.

I’m purring again, and I feel him purring as well, his movements becoming more fluid and slightly more intense. He feels… good.

And then suddenly, the world around me falls away. A melting sensation floods my body from my inside out, crawling up my spine into my back and shoulders, and I cry out in pleasure. It’s loud—and it changes my song—and it feels good but really intense. I can hardly catch my breath before I feel it again—and I realize this is the result of his cock dragging along that special place inside me he had touched with his fingers.

At this point, I can no longer control my voice. I let it spill forth—in loud, sexy sighs that color the air in the same way the light from my body is filling the room. Even the sound of my own voice, as embarrassing as it is, fills me with even more desire and heat.

Rai is panting and gasping with effort, the pale skin of his chest shimmers with sweat. His skin sparkles as much his hair. I want so much to kiss him, to throw my arms around him, but I’m unable to move.

“Are you going to come again?” He murmurs softly, running his hand through the fur on my ear. He seems to notice I want to kiss him, so he leans down and obliges—a chaste, gentle kiss on my lips—incongruous to how roughly he is pounding into my body. It sends a feeling of gentleness through my body and makes me feel like I’m dissolving.

My vision goes completely dark for a moment and it feels like I’ve fainted. I see myself—a young kitten dressed in clothes from this period, smiling broadly, making me feel warm and like I belong. His look is one of complete trust—and it’s shocking that I would ever make such an expression. What is this? A dream? It must be—since I don’t remember ever wearing clothes like that. They look like Rai’s clothes—blue and black—and I am wearing a sword at my hip. 

Koujaku’s words from dinner ring in my mind like a quiet bell, “I remember him talking about his dream of finding a Sanga—one with blonde hair and fur just like yours. It’s like he conjured you from that dream.”

Is that what this is? A dream? A wish? At this point, my body overflows with pleasure and I can’t think anymore. I’m thrust back into the bedroom when my climax overtakes me quickly. I can barely breathe—this time is much more intense than the first, but it comes over me more slowly, heavy and viscous like fast-flowing lava, making me cry out indecently.

My insides clench around Rai’s cock inside me—hard enough so he can’t move, and his eyelashes flutter as he indulges in his own climax. A soft, purring sigh escapes his lips—much more dignified and restrained than my own voice—but I don’t miss the satisfaction apparent there.

He spills deep inside me, making me gasp—it’s a strange feeling. I try not to remember the monster doing something similar—and this is much hotter and more gentle. I shudder with another jolt of pleasure, making an effort to keep my ears and tail still.

Pulling his length from inside me, Rai collapses onto the bed next to me. I can turn my head now, and I do so I can see his expression. He looks much younger, softer, and very content. He is purring loud and satisfied, and the sound makes me feel good. As though I have pleased him. I’m delighted and can’t keep a smile from my lips.

“Hmm,” he hums softly. “That wasn’t what I expected.”

Lifting my eyebrows in question, I don’t understand his words. Is he perhaps disappointed after all? My brow furrows slightly.

“That’s not what I meant.” He brushes my brow with his fingertips until I relax again. “I meant… you surprised me.”

I don’t reply. I just keep watching him patiently.

“You came twice. Once with me inside of you. I wasn’t expecting…”

I still keep my lips closed, waiting for him to finish.

“I was expecting you might try to fight me off.”

My body feels strange now. Submissive and spent—and like I’m not quite myself. Part of me feels… taken? Like I belong to the silver cat watching me. It’s an odd sensation.

“I couldn’t move. I become paralyzed after singing, you know.”

Rai’s lips quirk up at the corners. 

“So you wanted to resist me?”

“Hmm.” I can’t quite meet his gaze when he asks me that, but I do look up when he leans in nearly close enough to brush my nose with his. 

“Did you _feel_ it?” 

A little shiver courses down my spine. I want to ask, “Did I feel what?” But I know what he’s talking about. Our connection was different. It felt much more permanent.

“And you sang for me. Again.”

I am quiet for a moment, just lying here, letting his scent fill my nose. It is strangely soothing now—like he belongs here. Like _I_ belong here. 

“Are you very tired?”

“Yeah,” I murmur softly.

“I suppose I could let you rest a while,” he smirks a little. Wait—does that mean he’s going to want to do this again? Like today? “Your ears are flat.”

I try to relax them, but I’m anxious. I am slightly unnerved by how close a connection I felt—that I could see inside his mind—and while we were doing _that_. It felt so good—so natural—but then, I was singing at the time. What if I can’t sing again? Won’t it hurt? 

“Are you sore?” 

I have to think about it—but I’m not.

“I got impatient. Your song… it sinks into my heart. It has an unexpected effect.”

I know exactly what he means and it makes me blush just thinking about it.

“Gods, you’re too cute for your own good. Don’t look at me like that.”

My fur bristles. I’m not looking at him in any particular way and I feel slightly offended.

“Or that. If you know what’s good for you.”

Then, I am pulled in close, as he drags my body across the bed and presses me against his chest, as much of my skin touching him as possible. My head comes just below his chin, and he grooms my ears—with incredible tenderness and affection. His hands are stroking the bare skin of my back and my bottom, just gently, not intended to arouse me.

Just for now, I will enjoy this quiet time. I won’t waste it with anxiety and worry (about Asato or my role or anything else). Emptying my mind, I simply allow his touch, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, the first night a couple spends together intimately couldn't possibly end after the first encounter.
> 
> Konoe wakes two hours after drifting off to sleep, flooded with nerves and emotion. He thinks he may be feeling some remorse... and then Rai coaxes him out of it.
> 
> There's more sex in this chapter. Yeah, unrealistic sex.

My head feels strange and fuzzy when I wake. The fire is burning softly in the hearth, crackling every now and then, making me nervous. I wonder if it was the fire that woke me. 

“Ah, are you awake?”

My ears bristle at the sound of that voice.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” Rai sounds slightly impatient. It takes a moment to register but it's unmistakable.  
  
“What? Why?” I’m feeling really strange and confused—and _then_ I notice I am naked. That adds to my confusion, making me feel embarrassed and flustered, and it takes me a moment to gather my bearings and remember exactly where I am and what has just been done to me. 

In an instant, I’m flooded with shame. I’m so unsettled I don’t know what to do with my body. I’m torn between wanting to cover myself up and getting out of bed (and away from Rai) altogether, and I bristle my fur defensively, my fangs baring and my claws drawing.

“What’s _this_?” Rai asks—and his tone is _way_ too sexy and interested in my current state. 

“I—I-i—um…” I can’t seem to speak coherently. I yank on the blanket to cover up my naked self, but Rai is lying on top of it. He’s too heavy to move. Plus, I have to turn to look at him when I pull at the blankets, and his fangs are showing in a soft, sexy smile. That look sends a surprising shiver down my spine and ruffles through my fur. 

“Gods, you’re cute. What’s the matter, though?”

He asks in such a casual tone—as though we _didn’t_ just have sex. Like he _didn’t_ just have his mouth on me... there. Like he didn’t just enter me… and oh, my gods! I had _that_ kind of sex! With _him_! 

Fuck! 

And not just that—I think I might actually be _married_ to him—or as good as married, in any case. What the _hell_ was I thinking? And what about my boyfriend? How am I going to explain this to Asato?!

I raise my eyes to his face when I feel his claws running through the fur on my ears and a soft touch of his fingers against the curve of my ass, reaching for my tail. I smell like him—I smell more like him than I ever have.

“I’m glad you can move again. I have been waiting.”

“Waiting for what, exactly?”

Rai chuckles softly and continues in a soft, teasing tone.

“Aren’t _you_ the one who keeps reminding me of this future boyfriend of yours? The one who will be born two hundred years from now? I don’t see why I should have to explain exactly what is happening here, what with all your _experience_.”

“I don’t have all that much experience!” I spit out, unable to control myself. “You’re making me sound easy!”

“Oh, that’s not what I meant. I don’t think you’re easy. I just think you are drawn to me and you love the idea of submitting to me.” He licks my ear, nipping the tip with his fangs. I suppress my voice—which is still trying to spill from the corners of my mouth. “It’s _incredibly_ hot.”

Another shiver rushes down my spine. Does he think I’m hot?

What the hell is wrong with me?! I’m naked in bed with this gorgeous silver cat and all I can think about is what he thinks of me?! And what kind of person _am_ I—to do such a thing—while I have Asato waiting for me at home?! Haven't I betrayed him? I feel awful—I feel disgusted by my own behavior. Could I have been so easily tempted to stray from him if there weren’t something wrong with me?

“What’s with that look?”

“N-nothing,” I stammer, and I try to turn over in the bed so I don't have to look at him. I’d better get up and find my clothes if he won’t let me have the blanket. 

“Hey, where do you think you are going?” It's softly controlling and filled with desire.

I manage to climb out of bed and immediately start looking around for some clothes. I can’t even find the sheer silk robe he stripped me out of—and my gods, I wonder how much all the cats who accompanied us to the bedroom saw. Where are my clothes?!

“N-nowhere, I-i, um, I just want my robe.” I’m looking around, afraid to get too close to the hearth since it is still crackling threateningly. 

“Hmph. You don’t need it.” His husky voice surprises me when spoken right next to my ear (I hadn't heard him get up!) and I spin around only to be caught up in his arms. 

“W-wait—” But I’m unable to continue when he lowers his lips to mine and kisses me, pulling me in close to his body and stroking me from the tips of my ears to the tip of my tail, one hand resting softly on my ass. His touch is light enough so the stripes from last night’s punishment don’t bother me, but my skin tingles lightly.

As I’m standing there, something liquid slides down the insides my thighs, and I realize what it is with a huge degree of mortification. My ears light up with heat and I’m unsure of what to do. I don’t know how to react—and I am terribly embarrassed. I feel so dirty! It's like a physical reminder of what just happened between us and how I betrayed Asato.

And yet… my body seems to respond to him right away just the same. My lower half changes shape—and I know it can’t have been more two hours since I last climaxed. _Twice_! I am a horny, overly sexual creature and I don’t understand the response of my own body. And dirty. I feel so dirty. (And the dirtier I feel, the more I realize I don't really hate that feeling. It's offputting and strange.) 

Rai seems to understand my reaction, however, and he doesn’t stop kissing me. In fact, his fangs are nearly bruising my lips when he kisses me even more deeply.

I try to pull away but my attempt ends half-way through. I mean… I’m _here_ now. I’m in the _past_. Asato isn’t here, and he won't be for two hundred years. I needed this alliance with Rai and whatever that means, I’m committed now. At least while I am here, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to just enjoy it. So for a few moments, I simply relax in the kiss. And perhaps I respond a little by kissing him back. 

“So… you’re already prepared from earlier,” he whispers softly. I don’t know whether to flatten my ears in fear or perk them up in anticipation, so they twitch around haphazardly. “It would be foolish not to take advantage.”

“Take advantage?” I ask softly—and then I know exactly what he means when the hand on my butt moves to the base of my tail. His other hand grips my hip firmly, stroking the skin underneath his fingers. I feel callouses on both his hands, probably from holding swords. 

Oh, my gods. I’m going to fuck a cat who fights with swords! _Again_! Somehow, I am convinced this must all be some kind of crazy dream. During the first two mating seasons, I would have crazy sex dreams until I dealt with the problem directly—and sometimes even afterward.

But is this really okay? 

It is okay for me to indulge in these sensations when I’m with someone _other_ than Asato? I feel conflicted, and my body won’t soften against him.

“Why are you so agitated? You were so nice and relaxed earlier. I didn't hurt you, did I?” He purrs.

“N-no—it’s just…” 

I somehow think telling him I’m worried about Asato right now will piss him off. But that leaves me little recourse. I’m really a bad liar, especially when making stuff up on the fly. So distraction is the way to go.

“M-maybe we could j-just cuddle…” I suggest, keeping my chin lowered to the floor.

“We _have_ been cuddling,” he points out.

I know he’s telling the truth. He’s been grooming me while I slept. I can smell him on me.

“And you’re still feeling the effects from the catnip, aren’t you?” He adds helpfully.  
  
As if to make his point, the hand on my hip moves to the front of my body, and he cups my erection softly. 

“I know you’re a sensitive little kitten, but I’ve never been with anyone else quite as responsive. Especially after—” 

“Don’t say it!” I burst out, and he bristles his ears in surprise. “Please don’t say it!” 

“Why not? Making love is a beautiful thing—connecting with you sexually builds our bonds as Sanga and Touga. That is the purpose of the ceremony. You’re not going to tell me you _disliked_ it, are you?”

My ears burn at his words, and I know he notices when he softly kisses the tips of each ear. To my utter embarrassment, I realize the obnoxiously loud purr that is filling the room is actually _me_! 

“Do you want a little more encouragement? I actually wanted to try something…”

He pulls me back to the bed and turns me around, bending me over the mattress. I lose my ability to breathe for a few moments, and a fresh sweat prickles my skin. A soft growl makes me feel extremely vulnerable… and weirdly, I don’t hate the feeling! Why don’t I hate it?!

But instead of simply pushing inside me as I expect him to do, both his hands move to my bristled tail, which has been waving uncontrollably like it’s beckoning him to touch me. Drawing his claws, he runs one hand and then the next from the base of my tail to the hooked tip, and he starts to purr. I shiver when he touches me, the caress to my fur feels electric. My purr gets even louder and my chest hurts. 

I am _not_ going to sing again. I'm decided. If I sing, I will be completely powerless before him and I won’t be able to protect myself. I’ll be emotionally vulnerable as well as physically—and he will be able to see inside my soul. So I struggle against the song. 

“You are resisting me? Relax, kitten. I’m not going to hurt you.”

A warm, damp touch on the tip of my tail makes me straighten my legs suddenly, lifting my ass up and back as though offering myself to him. It’s shameful… but it feels so good that I can’t help it. 

“That’s more like it. Just enjoy.”

He allows his fingertips to brush over my entrance lightly as he continues running his fingers through my fur. Each time he does, another violent shudder courses up my spine and a gasp escapes my mouth.

His purr fills my ears, sinking deep into my bones—and I just now realize that the song inside me seems to be vibrating at the same frequency as that purr. It feels… _right_. Despite my anxiety, despite this dirty feeling, despite my fear of letting go, it feels _right_ , as though I _belong_ here.

In fact, I can’t think about being with any other cat right now. It feels nice and safe and wonderful and more than anything, I want _more_. To my surprise, my body is feeling the same greedy ache it was when he was licking me just a few hours ago. That is shocking since all he is doing is stroking my tail.

“I can feel that song inside you, simmering just under your skin. I want to hear it.”

And with that, I can no longer keep it inside. Oddly, the ring on my finger—currently my only item of clothing—feels weird. It feels hot and cold at the same time—an electrical current flows through me. It’s as if that ring is magic and I feel it tugging on my heart, loosening the song within my chest… But this is the _past_ , not some alternate universe where magic exists! In any case, my song spills out in a loud voice, rattling my bones and my flesh and shivering across my skin. It’s a gorgeous sound—but it’s incredibly submissive. Feelings pour out from inside me and I’m shocked.

_Touch me more. Caress me more. Kiss me more. I want more. I want to be yours._

What is this? I feel like he is drawing the strange creature who appears during mating season from my soul to the surface, claiming it—claiming _me_. And I _want_ to give all of myself over to him. I want him to accept me. 

His hands keep moving through my fur, his tongue and teeth are caressing and nipping the tip, and I can feel the rattle of his purr surrounding my tail. Each time his hand moves to the base of my tail, it dips a little lower, brushing my entrance deliberately, as though he is tempting me. I’m sure that should feel intrusive, but it doesn’t. It feels incredibly hot and tempting, and I keep bucking my hips up against him, as though to encourage him to touch me a little longer, a little _more_.

Even while the only parts of our bodies touching are his hands on my tail, his fingertips occasionally tickling my entrance, and his mouth on the tip of my tail, I rapidly approach the point of no return and my third climax of the evening. I’m stunned to have gotten here so fast—it can’t have been more than a few minutes, though my body is already exhausted from my song. It's as though my body is dying of thirst and it craves more touch. 

I am gasping and pleading (my gods, pleading?!) softly, incoherent noises that sound like begging fall from my lips. My claws dig into the bedspread and deeper into the mattress. A huge surge comes near—and he’s not even touching my dick.

The surge turns into a soaring uplift when he suddenly grips my tail harder and bites the hooked tip with his teeth. A loud, purring moan fills the room—matching the quickened tempo of my song and the light pouring from my body that is so bright I have to close my eyes.

My vision blanches completely white—and I let myself go. It feels like flying—or diving off a cliff—and right into the silver cat’s arms. When pleasure explodes throughout my body, it’s a different sensation than the first two times I’ve climaxed. This feels a little softer, more gentle—but equally intense. It seems to persist and last a little longer, and I fall against the bed basking in the warm afterglow when I finish. I’ve spilled my passion against the side of the bed, and I feel it dripping down my stomach. 

Even as relaxation floods my body, close to paralyzation from the excessive use of my song, I feel him stretching my upper body out against the mattress, leaving my legs hanging off the side. They won’t hold my weight anymore, so my weight is moved to the bed. But before he pushes me into the bed, he sweeps his hand across my stomach, collecting the liquid there.

My tail is finally released, another soft wave of pleasure rippling through my core now that I can move it freely, and the fur bristles thick and fuzzy. And then my skin shivers when his fingers invade me, pushing the liquid inside of me. I gasp softly, surprised by the sudden touch. It isn’t unpleasant—and it really shouldn’t take me by surprise, but it does.

“That was _so_ hot,” he whispers in my ear, pulling his fingers out of me. It’s strangely comfortable—it doesn’t even really feel tight. And then he pushes his cock inside me. He feels so hot—and bigger than I remember—but he slides in easily and smoothly, and it makes me purr. 

Feeling just a little uncomfortable because of how vulnerable I am right now, I whine in a soft, protesting voice. But it’s all right—he made me feel so good just now. I want him to feel good, too. And besides, I can’t do anything to stop him. 

Although after our first time, I realize I couldn’t do anything to stop him even if I _weren’t_ paralyzed by my song.

My body is completely relaxed when he is all the way inside me—it takes no time at all and I feel no pain—and then I notice my song has not entirely faded. The room is still bright, the light spilling from me pulsing faintly with my breath.

When he starts moving, it’s not like the first time he took me. His movements are unrestrained and desperate—and _hard_ —thrusting in and out of my body and pushing me into the mattress. My tail bristles and waves while his hands hold my hips steady to keep me from moving too much. 

My claws are still dug deeply into the blankets, and I hear the rhythmic snapping of thread beneath them, in time with the ragged breath in my ear. Occasionally, he nips my nape, my shoulder, my ears. My heart throbs suddenly, and it feels like it’s lifting out of my chest and rising in my throat.

I am also sighing softly with every thrust. Even when I keep my lips closed, the sound escapes my throat in desperation. A warm sensation floods my belly—and not from being rubbed against the bed. One of the hands holding my hips in place reaches around to my cock and strokes it lightly, making me nearly scream in pleasure.

A soft chuckle sounds behind me—and it sounds amazed and fascinated rather than ridiculing—and my heart is flooded with feelings that aren’t my own. A hot, overwhelming lust fills my body like fire, mixed with a warm tenderness—despite how roughly I am currently being taken. And there’s something like awe or admiration mixed in there, too—a weird feeling for Rai to be feeling for someone like me—but there it is. 

I like it. I like it a _whole_ lot.

If I were being honest with myself, I’d say I _loved_ it.

Part of my heart decides that I enjoy it enough to just hand everything left of me over to him, and my song increases in volume and tempo—and I hear him gasp behind me. He sounds so hot and wonderful—that irregular, rough breath sounding in my ears sinks into my soul. The light spilling from me is pulsing faster now, alternating from a brighter blaze and fading to almost nothing. It feels like my song itself is being fucked.

As that thought crosses my mind, his tongue squelches into my ear and sends a wonderful wave of pleasure down my spine, and he tightens his grip around my cock. My chest loosens dangerously and I climax—again—into his palm. My world glows bright and fades away for a moment—I really feel like I might have actually lost consciousness for a moment. My body tightens up around him, my skin and flesh still vibrating with song and melody—and he stutters behind me.

When the soft waves of relaxation that follow my climax radiate out into my fingertips and toes, he spills hot inside me. I gasp and he stops moving for a moment, collapsing against me and letting his head rest next to me on the bed. Soft silky strands of hair stick to my neck, shoulders, and back—and they feel cool compared to the temperature of my skin.

He hums softly, still purring as loud as I am, and then meets my gaze. His pale blue eye sparkles with pleasure and looks at me as though I am precious and special—like a one-of-a-kind piece of art, something _beautiful_. It brings tears to my eyes when those tender feelings flood my heart and I choke them back quickly, letting them burn the surface of my eyes before blinking them away.

I don’t want to look away from him. Rai is the most gorgeous cat I’ve ever seen—and his very presence does something to my body and soul. It feels like I am destined for him, as though he summoned me here.

“You are something else,” he whispers softly, touching his nose to mine. He still smells so good, his skin glistening with sweat. I’d love to lick it off right now—but I can’t move. “And you may not be able to walk tomorrow.”

My ears fluff up at his words, and a blush floods my cheeks. But I still find I have to meet his gaze when he touches my chin.

“You are perfect. You are exactly as I dreamed. Down to this sensitive tail of yours.”

Warmth floods my body as he shifts his weight, lifting himself up so he can pull himself out of me. A moment later, a hot towel wipes down my body gently—front and back—before he moves me up onto the bed. He has to help me release my claws from the blanket, though my hands are relaxed. He turns me to my side and caresses me from my neck down my waist to my hip. He cleans himself up and crawls into bed next to me, pulling me tight against his chest.

“I should let you sleep now. But I wanted to…”

My ears prickle when his voice fades out. What was he going to say? My head is pressed against his chest, covering me in his wonderful scent, so I can’t exactly look up at him to urge him to continue. But my tail sways back and forth in a demanding way. He sighs softly.

“I wanted to thank you for dedicating your magic to me.”

His choice of words is odd. I’m not sure if it’s exhaustion or something else, but I don’t quite understand what he means.

“You could have refused me—fought me—and yet, you chose to sing. Each time I offered myself, you sang for me. My heart has never felt so warm.” 

I’m really surprised—and tenderness fills my eyes with fresh tears—at those soft, gently-spoken words. I wonder if by submitting my body to him, allowing my song to caress him, I really was giving a piece of myself to him. That is indeed what it felt like.

“I want you to be happy and safe, Konoe.”

When he says my name, a little shiver makes its way down my body from deep within my ears.

“I want you to fall in love with me.”

Now, my heart lurches almost painfully, and I groan just a little with the pain.

“Sleep.”

His tongue works over my ears so very gently, while he lets his hands wander across my skin, stroking from my hair to my tail, tracing my curves light enough that it should tickle. But it doesn’t tickle. It feels nostalgic and safe. It’s only a few minutes before my eyes close and I drift off to sleep, surrounded by his warm body, his powerful arms, his soft fluffy tail, which has coiled itself around my own, and his comforting scent.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after you first have sex with someone can be slightly uncomfortable, Konoe discovers.

The rays of the moon of light spill into the room when I wake in the morning. My head feels strange—and my ears feel stuffed with cotton, my mouth is dry, and I have a headache. When I turn over on the bed, my ass is really sore, both my muscles and also where Rai entered me last night. I flush when I remember it, and the vulgar sounds I made, too.

“Good morning,” a soft voice whispers into my ear, making my fur bristle.

He scares the shit out of me—though where I thought Rai was is a mystery. It would be weird if he weren’t in bed with me when he woke. 

“How are you feeling this morning?”

“Um,” I murmur softly, unwilling to let him know exactly how much I am hurting.

“Are you sore?” 

“Yeah,” I admit but I don’t say anything else.

“Let’s get you a bath and something to eat. You just stay here for now.”

He crawls out of bed behind me—and I watch him as he gets up. Mysteriously, his silver robe is still there, hanging over the back of a chair. I know I got up last night to try to find something to wear, and it wasn’t there. I wonder if he has been up already.

He turns to look over his shoulder once he is dressed and gives me a wicked, sexy smile. He knows exactly why I am this sore, and I think he looks pleased. It should irritate me—but something else floods my chest. Desire, I think.

Desire? What the fuck is wrong with me? Don’t I know how much it would hurt to have sex again?!

Rai pokes his head out of the room—and I bristle up my fur and snuggle under the blankets quickly when he opens the door. I’m not expecting anyone to show up in here with me on display as I am. But in a few minutes, a bathtub is carried in and left on the floor, and several servants arrive with buckets of steaming hot water.

Dismissing them with a wave of his hand, they bow to Rai and leave then room as quickly as they arrived.

“I’ll help you. Come on.”

Rai walks back over to the bed, pulls the covers off me and helps me to the tub. It hurts to walk.

“There are herbs in the water. It should help with the pain.”  
  
“Mmm.” I climb into the tub, and the water is nice and hot, and it smells good. It reminds me a little of the bath I got yesterday—and I wonder if there is catnip in the water.

“Perhaps I wasn’t as gentle with you the second time.” 

I try to keep my fur flat, but it bristles just the same, and my ears heat up with a hot blush. I look down at my hands under the water, and I hear a soft chuckle.

“I love the way your ears blush.”

Just a minute. He's an all-white cat. By all that is right in the world, shouldn’t he blush just as much as me? His skin is even paler than mine. I glance up at him for a second, and he is looking at me as though he is hiding a smile.

“What. Don’t look at me like that if you don’t mean it.” 

“Mean what?”

He just smiles again, showing me his fangs. He doesn’t have to say anything else and I know what he means.

“You’re even paler than me. Why don’t you blush as much as I do?”

“I don’t know. I never really have. Let me help you wash your hair.”

Kneeling next to the tub and using a small bucket, he soaks my hair with water—making steam rise up in the room. I breathe it in deeply. It really does help me feel a little better. And his claws feel so nice when he massages shampoo into my hair and the fur on my ears. He rinses it off and adds something that feels like conditioner, combing it through with his fingers and letting it sit.

“Climb up on your knees.”

I really don’t want to. Doing so will expose myself to him and I am feeling shy. 

“It’s okay, I can do it myself.”

“I know you can. But I want to. So climb up onto your knees.”

“Really, it’s not necessary—”

“Stop resisting every little thing and let me do this,” he says, his voice still soft. “If you refuse, I will _make_ you obey.”

That tone—and those words—the idea of him _making_ me do anything—frightens me enough (and turns me on more than I will admit) to make me fold my legs up under the water and raise up just a little.

“Good boy.” 

I feel a little like a pet when he praises me that way. It should embarrass me, but it sort of feels… nice? I don’t know. He doesn’t offer a whole lot of praise, and I find him difficult to read sometimes.

He uses shampoo on my tail and then soft cloths for my butt and thighs, taking especially good care to be gentle. 

“You are hesitant to trust me, aren’t you, little Sanga?”

“N-no—”

“If you weren’t, you’d simply obey the first time I asked.”

“Um…”

He doesn’t reply and continues soaping up my body and sloshing the hot water around. He cleans off the fur below my navel, too—which is matted with… well, never mind what it’s been matted down with. There’s no need to go into details. I feel my face heating up again.

“I’m surprised at you this morning,” Rai says, his voice casual and soft.

“Why?” 

“Well, it’s just you were so different than I expected last night—and so many times, too.”

I blush again, my ears must be red as cherries.

“And so delightfully vocal.”  
  
“You asked me to sing!” I protest without meeting his eye.

“I’m not talking about the song.” He doesn’t even bother to hide the smile in his voice. “Was that your first time?”

“Like that? Yes.” My response is quiet and subdued.

“I’m honored you’d share it with me.” 

I feel claws combing through the fur of my tail and it smells minty like the conditioner he applied to me earlier.

“I didn’t really have a choice—” 

“Oh?” Rai interrupts. “You think you were forced into this match?”

“N-no… that’s n-not what I meant,” I try to explain, backing up from my words. “I-i was j-just told not to refuse you yesterday morning.” 

“I see. I think that has more to do with the ceremony,” Rai explains.

“So… I could have refused you last night?”

“I would have honored your request. But you seemed more than eager. Did I misunderstand? Are you telling me you weren’t?” 

“N-no,” I say softly.

“Good. You seemed more than responsive. I’ve never met a cat who could come from just stroking his tail. In fact, I’m excited to connect with you that way again. I want to try all sorts of things with you.”

I’m embarrassed by his words and I lower my face even more, but he touches my chin softly. I happen to glance up at his face, and he looks very serious now. That teasing tone and expression are nowhere to be seen.

“No, don’t do that. You don’t need to be ashamed.”  
  
“I-i’m just... not as bold as you,” I try to explain shyly. 

“You don’t owe me any explanation. You’re perfect just as you are. I find you utterly captivating. In fact…”

Rai’s voice trails off and that makes me look at him again. My tail gives a curious, wide arc behind me, splashing some of the water out of the tub.

“Here, let me get in with you,” Rai says, noticing my tail lashing curiously but not finishing his sentence.

I quickly look down—or I pretend to, anyway—when he strips off his robe and climbs into the tub behind me. But I do manage to look at his legs—and again when they spread out on either side of me. He has slim, muscular legs. They are gorgeous.

“You can sit back down,” Rai urges.

“What were you going to say?” I ask, but I don’t get an answer. I hear water pouring—maybe he’s washing his hair. I do sit down, but I turn around in the tub to face him, sitting on his lap. I wonder if we could fuck in this position… and oh, my gods, did I really just think of that?! I'm sore! That would be foolish!

He looks different with wet hair and wet ears—I’m reminded of that time in the hot springs when he stroked both of us together. He was strong enough to lift me out of the water, too—and the memory sends a pleasant little shiver down my spine. I reach up to massage his scalp, letting shampoo drip down my arms. He is just watching me.

“You have to condition your hair, don’t you? It tangles if you don’t?”

“Well, all Setsuran breeds do,” Rai explains. “Especially now as our winter coats are coming in.”

“Your fur will get longer? Thicker?”

“A little of both, I guess.”

“Hmm.” He’s got such pretty fur as it is. I can’t imagine it being thicker and longer. I feel curious about it and I want to see.

“You don’t get a winter coat?” He asks.

“I don’t know. I guess it gets a little thicker in the winter.”  
  
“I suppose Karou is further south than we are. Maybe your winters are a milder.”

“Yeah,” I agree. "We don't get much snowfall." 

“Perhaps you will grow a thicker mane here.”

I notice Rai still hasn’t finished what he was going to say.

“What were you going to say?”  
  
“When?” His eye isn’t meeting mine. And damn it, he’s still wearing the eye patch, even in the tub. I boldly reach up behind his head and untie it. I don’t miss the fact that his entire body stiffens when I do, but I don’t stop. If we fucked, and he thinks he might want to fuck me again—surely, _I_ do—there’s no reason I shouldn’t see _all_ of him. He felt pieces of me—parts of my body—no one else has ever felt before. So the least I can do...

“Just before you got in the bath,” I say softly. “Relax. I’m not going to hurt you. But you need to take this off or it will get wet.”  
  
“Leave it,” Rai says, grabbing my wrists suddenly with one of his hands and the other holds tight to the eyepatch.

“No.”

“What did you just say?”

“I said _no_.” I look at him but don’t struggle. I just stare him down. Then I continue, “There’s no reason I can’t see every part of you when you just did _that_ to me.”

Rai can’t help smiling just a little. He releases my hands and lowers his own back to the water. But he isn’t meeting my eye now. He almost looks shy or embarrassed. It is an odd expression for him.

When I remove his eyepatch—I’m a little surprised. I’m not sure what I expected—but there is a rough scar going from the bridge of his nose to his temple. His eyelid has been roughly sewn shut, though his long pale lashes are still intact and equally as beautiful as his remaining eye. It’s a shocking wound—it looks like an older injury—and it’s a surprise for me to see this on this otherwise perfectly symmetric and dignified cat. 

Who is currently in the tub naked with me, I try not to think. 

Equally surprisingly, the injury doesn’t actually take away from his good looks. He’s still gorgeous—in fact, the lack of his right eye makes the left even brighter and prettier. It adds to a feeling of vulnerability, I think, in an other invulnerable-looking cat. I don’t dislike it. Not at all.

Not hesitating for even a second, I climb back up to my knees, straddling his lap, and lean up to kiss the missing eye. I groom the eyelashes there, and his brows furrow for a moment before they relax. But he allows the touch. 

“You’re beautiful,” I murmur softly, once I’ve kissed along the length of the scar and carefully groomed his lashes. 

Rai meets my gaze now.

“Are you trying to be funny?” 

“No. I’m serious.”

I want to tell him that I love every part of him, even the parts that he sees as weak. But I don’t dare say such a thing. Even if his hands are currently wrapped around my hips and stroking my tail. I pick up the small bucket he was using and rinse his hair, careful not to get soap in his eyes. I also pull conditioner through the long silver strands, and massage it into the base of his ears. He closes his eye for a moment, relaxing in the touch when I do. 

“What were you going to say?” I ask again.  
  
He opens his eye and looks at me, glancing over my shoulder probably at my tail.

“It’s nothing.”

“I want to know.”

He still doesn’t respond, just watches me for a moment. So I add more conditioner to his tail and the soft fuzzy fur below his navel. He is startled, I think, when I touch him so readily, but I glance back up at his eye boldly.

“Tell me.”

He sighs softly.

“I was just going to say… A few years ago, when I was a little younger—I think it was during one of my first mating seasons—I dreamed of you. I didn’t know I was seeing _you_ , of course. But you looked just like you do today—down to this unique tail and your blushing ears. I didn’t know you were a Sanga but even then, my heart was drawn to you.”

“I know.”

“What do you mean, you know?

“I mean, I saw your memory. I was dressed in blue and black—strange clothes but from this time. But it was me. I was carrying a sword. I don’t really know how to use a sword.”

“You don’t know how to use a sword _yet_ ,” Rai corrects me. “I plan to teach you.” After a moment or two, he continues, “You know, it was dark in the woods when we first found you—with your broken ankle. I knew what you were when you first spoke. But I knew _who_ you were when I first laid eyes on you. It’s like… you were brought here to me.”

“Like fate?” I ask, in all seriousness, not mocking him. I really wonder.

“Just like fate. And I don’t really believe in fate.”

I smile softly.

“Yet here you are. With me. Wearing my ring. Sitting naked on my lap." 

I blush and look down.

“Seriously, you can’t possibly be embarrassed about taking a bath with me after last night.”

“I can! I told you, I don’t have bold nerves like you do!”

“That has nothing to do with bold nerves!” Rai says with a soft sigh. “You revealed a _lot_ more of yourself last night.”

Now, the blush deepens even more.

“And look at that. There you go again.” He chuckles softly and leans it to lick my ears. The fur bristles—sticking out perpendicularly because it’s wet and it wants to be dried. “Let’s get you out of the water before you turn into a prune.”

He stands up and easily lifts me out of the tub. It startles me—but I allow it, wrapping my legs around his waist. He grabs two towels—wrapping one around himself to prevent him from dripping, and the other around my shoulders.

“I should restart the fire. You’ll be cold.”  
  
“No!” I burst out suddenly. Then I cover my mouth in embarrassment.

“What?”

“I—um, I…” Suddenly, I’m not so sure I want him to know that fire makes me feel nervous and weird. “I’m fine.” 

“Are you afraid of fire?”

I glare up at him. How would he know that? Just from a single slip-up?!

“You get all bristled when you’re nervous.”

I look away, pouting and realizing that probably isn’t helping his view of my maturity. 

“You can’t see in the dark, you’re afraid of fire, and you’re terrible with directions,” Rai continues. He doesn’t sound mean. It’s just a statement. And all of those things are true. “So very unlike a cat in some of those things, and in others, so much more like our ancestors than I could imagine. I wonder if it’s because of your magic?” 

“I’m not magic!”

Rai just stares at me for a moment.

“How much more are you going to resist what you truly are? You’ve sung for me so many times—even twice last night alone—and you still don’t believe you’re a Sanga?" 

“Well…”  
  
“What’s it going to take?”

“What do you mean?”

“I think you will come into your full power as soon as you embrace what you are. The sooner you do, the better off we will be.”

“Oh.”  
  
“Also, the shaman said that Sanga sometimes increase their power after sharing their first heat with a compatible Touga—especially when they are bonded permanently.”  
  
“Is that why you wanted to m—er, have that ceremony when you did?”

“Well, partly. But it was mostly for your own protection. As things stood, if you were unbonded, Leaks could have sent an emissary for you to take you from me. The lord of this castle would have to give you up if he had, since you did indeed trespass on his property. I didn’t think you wanted that.”  
  
“I don’t!”

“Well, I don’t either.” A few moments pass in silence. Then I open my mouth again.

“So… the ceremony yesterday… it felt a lot like a wedding where I come from.”  
  
“It is a lot like a wedding here, too. Except there is magic involved.”  
  
I flatten my ears and he dries off my hair.

“What? You could feel it, too, couldn’t you? When you inhaled the smoke? When the shaman chanted over us? When you sang for me? That was you offering your song to me. The ring I gave you? It was me offering myself to you.” 

“I mean, I guess I get that I kind of want to sing to you now,” I say softly.

Rai smiles—and I see his fangs poking out over his lips again. Gods, he’s so sexy it hurts! I need to stop thinking about his lips touching me.

“Well, in return for your magic, I won’t be able to hear another Sanga’s song.”  
  
“What?” I meet his gaze. I’m surprised to hear this.

“Of course. You are my bonded Sanga. Because I committed to you—this ring signifies it, but the ceremony sealed it—I will only hear your song.”

“B-but…”  
  
“What?”

“But what if, um, a m-more powerful Sanga came along? W-wouldn’t you want that?” 

“No. I just want your song. It fits me. I may have dreamt of you, but I could have never guessed your song would feel like this.”

“You d-don’t mind it?”

“Konoe, I love it. It’s like your voice is meant for my ears. And not only when you sing. Even when you talk, it’s excessively distracting. In fact…”  
  
“What?” I prompt him when he doesn’t continue. 

“In fact, I worry a little that during a battle I won’t be able to concentrate. I may be thinking of… other times during which you’ve sung for me.” Cutely, his gaze sort of slides off me and onto the floor, almost as though he is embarrassed to admit it. “Did you know I could hear you in Leaks’ castle? I knew where you were. I wanted to find you—no, I _had_ to find you.”

I am sort of surprised to hear this.

“You sang twice. Both times were heartbreaking. I knew you were hurt—I knew that someone was torturing you. When you’d first disappeared, I thought you’d run away. I didn’t know Leaks had captured you until I heard that song. And I couldn’t get to you fast enough.”

“Oh.” I am quiet now. I hardly know what to say. Maybe I do belong here. Maybe I want to stay here for a while. His words make me feel good—and I want him to feel like I feel… but what about home? If I go home, will Rai be able to hear another Sanga's song? Would he want to? Even knowing that I want to go home, is he okay with that? What about Asato? It hurts my chest to think of him—and I can’t think of Asato anymore without also thinking of that monster in Leaks’ dungeon. “Um, can I ask you something?”

“You kind of just did,” Rai says. He’s finished drying me off, leaving me covered in the towel for now, sitting on the bed. He’s running the towel through his hair and fur, squeezing out the extra water. “But go ahead if you have another.”

“In Leaks’ dungeon, there was a cat there. He, um, he turned into a monster. What was that? Have you ever heard of anything like that?”

“Yes. He’s probably half-Meigi. That’s a clan of cats that doesn’t breed outside of their own clan unless they want to make a monster. They are devil worshippers and if they mix their blood with another clan, those half-monster, half-cat creatures are born.”  
  
“Someone wanted to make a monster? But… he couldn’t help what he was! Isn’t that the fault of his parents?”

“I don’t offer blame in any case,” Rai says neutrally. “Do you feel you need to give him some sort of leeway or forgiveness? As far as you know, it’s possible Leaks could have requested him specifically, had him bred for his purposes.”

“It’s just…”  
  
Rai looks at me, watching me for a minute as I try to find words. What is it that I want to say? I look down at my hands and suddenly, the silver cat takes them both in his, the towel around his neck. He’s very… naked. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s just… that was the first time I’d been touched that way. It scared me! I mean, I knew males could have sex that way, but what he did to me… it didn’t feel like… well. With you, everything felt so different.”

Rai smiles softly and touches my chin.

“What was done to you at Leaks’ castle… that wasn’t making love. You didn’t consent. You were afraid. It was violence. Not sex.”

“It felt so different.”

Rai kisses my lips gently.

“It’s okay. You’re safe now. You will never feel like that again.”

But did I consent to having sex with Rai, really? I know he has touched me without my consent before last night. I distinctly remember telling him, yes, he could “show me his devotion,” or whatever his wording was. But the second time? Was that consent? Or does consent mean something different now than it does in my time?

“Is something bothering you?”

“N-no,” I stammer, looking down again. I notice Rai doesn’t move for a moment, but he doesn’t make me meet his eye, so I just stop. When I do look up, he’s put his eyepatch back on.

“Let’s get you dressed. You really must have worked up an appetite last night.”

Looking down to hide my flushed cheeks, I stay right where I am on the bed. I hear some clothes rustling, and I’m sure Rai is getting dressed. I kind of want to watch him, but I don’t quite dare. I’m nervous and shy, and I don’t really like when he is dressed and I am not. But I can’t help myself. When I do peek up to see what he is doing, he is watching me—as though he is expecting me to look up.

“I told you not to look at me like that. Not if you actually want to make it to breakfast.” 

Looking away, I growl softly.

“And those sounds don’t help your case, either.” His voice is suddenly right next to my ears, startling me again. “How can you have such a big ears and not notice when I’m approaching you? It’s kind of irresistible. Makes me think of all sorts of things I could do to you that you wouldn’t even notice till it was too late.”

His words don’t exactly make me think he is thinking about something consensual but for some reason, it isn’t exactly unattractive, either. It feels good to have him talk to me like this—think about me like this—even if he only wants me for my song. My “magic,” as he called it.

Rai has brought me something to wear—and it’s black and blue, matching his tunic and leather pants. I have a leather vest he laces up—he calls it armor, but I wonder what it would actually protect.

Once I’m all dressed, Rai puts me in front of the mirror and I’m a little surprised. I look _just_ like the cat from the dream I saw—that weird memory from Rai’s mind last night. All I need is a sword.

“You’re perfect. Just perfect.” With those words, purred softly into my ear, he takes my arm and guides me downstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMFG plot development! Konoe and Rai have breakfast and then return to Castle Ransen.
> 
> Some teasing in this chapter, but nothing terrible.

The dining room is crowded with people—probably guests from the ceremony yesterday. Of course, everyone looks up when we walk in, sending a fresh pink blush to my cheeks and ears. Guests at the table get up and bow their heads respectfully.

“How does that feel?” Rai whispers into my ear.

“What?” I sincerely hope he isn’t asking about the state of my body. But my ears deepen their flush at his question, in any case.

“You’re so cute. I meant—now the people have to treat _you_ with respect as well. Do you like that feeling?”

I jerk up my chin and look around. Sure enough, they do look like they are bowing their heads to me and not just Rai. It’s weird. It makes me slightly uncomfortable.

“Um. I’m not sure.”

Rai chuckles softly and finds a place next to Koujaku, ushering me into a chair right next to the brunette and taking a seat beside me with his usual graceful flourish.

“Good morning, kitten. You look quite well. I assume the private ceremony went to your liking?”

I don’t say anything, but I do glare up at the nosy brown cat.

“Enough, in fact, to cry out your song several times last night—”

“Shut up,” I whisper. “It’s none of your business.”

“Well, I was just jealous, really. I’d do just about _anything_ for a Sanga with a voice as sweet as yours.”

“Please.” I look down at my plate, which has heaps of food on it. I haven’t served myself anything, so I’m a little surprised.

“What?” Rai asks when I look at him. “I’m sure you worked up an appetite since last night. We’ll head back to Castle Ransen after we eat. We have to get you settled in and properly crowned.”

“Crowned?” I ask.

“Yes. You will serve alongside me, as my trusted Sanga. I will confer you a title.”

My fur bristles a little.

“Another public ceremony?”

“For the sake of my people—not everyone could attend the bonding ceremony here. So we will confer a title on you and then celebrate.” Rai looks at Koujaku. “Did you extend an invitation to the fortress?”

“I did, sir.”

“I don’t suppose the messenger returned with an answer.”

“He didn’t.”

“Well, we’ll have to see whether he has the nerve to show or not.”

Then it occurs to me—the fortress—that’s what they call the sorcerer’s home, isn’t it?

“Wait. You invited Leaks? The sorcerer?”

“I did. I needed to make an official announcement that you are now my bonded Sanga and that will show him you are no longer available.”

“And if he comes?”

“What of it?”

“What if he… does something? Practices his magic?”

“He can go ahead if he dares breach etiquette. It will be pointless. There’s nothing he can do that would allow him to take you from me now.”

“Really?” My fur won’t settle. “And if he kills you?”

Rai flattens his ears.

“He won’t. You’d sing for me and protect me, wouldn’t you? Plus, all my vassals will be in attendance. He wouldn’t dare. He’s never taken arms up against Setsura in our history. He will certainly be discouraged to do so in the future when he sees you by my side.”

“Little Sanga, you need to trust His Grace a little more. He will protect you.”

I look over at Koujaku. He looks like he believes what he is saying. Rai is speaking to the cat on his right.

“On the other hand, he could also simply _command_ you to trust him,” Koujaku continues in a low voice. “That’s what I’d do if you were mine. That way—each and every time you showed even the slightest hesitation in believing in me, I could punish you for your insolence. I hear punishing you is quite a treat.”

My fur bristles up defensively—and Rai hears it.

“What’s wrong?” He asks. The moment he turns to me, Koujaku smiles and looks at his plate, continuing to eat as though he didn't say anything.

“Um… nothing.” What am I supposed to say? I don’t like that his War Chief is talking about me that way. He wouldn’t actually _do_ anything to me, would he? I look at Rai—who is stroking the fur on my ears.

“Rai, can you save that sort of behavior for the bedroom?” Bardo, Rai’s uncle, asks, making my cheeks flood with heat. “Seriously, you’d think you’d have had enough with the noise from last night!”

Raucous laughter goes around the table, and I hear Rai chuckling.

“Well, if any of you were in my place, you’d understand that _no_ , in fact, I _can’t_ save it for the bedroom. Look at this fur! No one could possibly resist,” he replies loudly, which gets him a little more laughter and a round of applause. “Look how popular you are already, kitten. I told you they’d love you.”

“Seriously—it’s just weird to see you like this,” Bardo says across the table. “I’ve never seen you so utterly smitten with anyone or anything except your swords.”

Rai hums softly, and his hand moves from my ears to my tail. It bristles to his touch, and it makes me straighten my spine a little. I’m sure Koujaku notices as well.

Normally, I would complain or get after him for showing such obvious affection in public—but right now, it feels nice. It makes me feel protected, too. When I look at Koujaku’s face, he is smiling, but there’s something dark shimmering in his eyes. I feel better sitting close to Rai.

Breakfast continues without any other incident. When we finish, Rai pulls my chair out from the table and takes my arm, leading me to the cat at the head of the table. He’s the lord of this castle, an older cat—and Rai bows his head. I also follow suit.

“Thank you so much for hosting us—and for the lavish event yesterday. We are grateful for your hospitality,” Rai says, raising his head.

“Of course. We wish you the greatest happiness. Surely, the fact that the Lord of clan Setsura found a compatible, unbonded Sanga is a good sign. I’m delighted we had the privilege of such a momentous event. And you,” he addresses me, “Your Grace, welcome to the family. Please be sure to contact me if you or your master are ever in trouble.”

“Thank you,” I say softly. “And thank you for the medical care and treatment. Your staff is very kind.” I consider his words—he referred to Rai as my master. It seems Koujaku also referred to him that way. What’s the point of conferring a title on me if I am subject to Rai’s whims?

But then, I think about the ceremony. The reason we had such a ceremony is so I could I willingly offer my magic to Rai—and Rai _exclusively_. In fact, because of the ceremony, he will never be able to hear another Sanga’s song except my own. Does that also mean I won’t be able to sing for another Touga? I don’t know. I should probably find out—and if there ever might come a time he requires me to sing for someone else.

In battle, perhaps? If he were injured? I can’t imagine it. But really, I can’t imagine singing for him in battle, either. How would that even work? As things stand, he has to touch and kiss and caress me to coax out my song now.

We head out to the stables, where the horses are already saddled. I’m used to Rai’s black stallion at this point, and he seems to like me. I find the horse slightly intimidating—mainly because of his size, I think. I don’t really know much about horses. Maybe Rai will teach me to ride.

Then, I think—once we get moving with me seated in front of Rai on the saddle—how weird it is that I’m thinking of things like learning to ride horses and singing for Rai in battle. Shouldn’t it be my main concern to go home? What happened? Even when I think of home, my memory is slightly blurry and confused. And also, when I think of Asato—and I haven’t since last night—somehow the image of the monster in Leaks’ dungeon is the only thing that comes to mind.

“Rai,” I start.

“Hmm?” His chest rumbles softly behind me. We’ve been quiet for about a half an hour when I start to ask him questions.

“So, you said because of that ceremony, you won’t be able to hear another Sanga’s song?”

“Right.”

“If I’m not here anymore—if I went back to my own time or if I died, would you be able to hear another Sanga’s song then?”

“No,” he replies, his voice soft. “I wouldn’t _want_ to, anyway.”

My fur bristles a little, and Rai tightens my cloak around my shoulders. His hands have been resting in my lap, holding the reins loosely.

“So… am I able to sing for another Touga?”

“Would you want to?”

“No! I just mean—if I needed to? Like if I needed help? Can I still sing for myself—as I did in Leaks’ castle?”

“Yes. The ceremony is designed to demonstrate your willingness to commit your magic to me. I may no longer be able to hear another Sanga’s voice, but there are no physical restraints on you. It didn’t change you physically, at least, not in that way.”

“Wait—you’re _physically_ changed?”

“Yes. One of the shaman's chants changed how I’m able to hear and experience magic. Remember how I said I could hear your song in Leaks’ dungeon?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, now your range will be even farther. You can communicate with me through your song at any distance.”

“But… I wasn’t physically changed?”

“Well, not like I was. I think it's possible that now, you won’t be able to use your song to hurt me, nor defend yourself against any disciplinary actions I take against you. You have subjected yourself to my rule.”

“Physically?” I think about when he belted me for running away from him and putting his men in danger. That was _before_ the commitment ceremony. And even then, I couldn’t use my song to protect myself from that punishment or the pain, nor was I able to heal myself afterward.

“Yes. You made the vow yourself.”

That’s right. I did make a vow. What was it again, exactly? Let me remember… I promised to dedicate the magic and power of my song to Rai, forswearing allegiance to all others, and to submit my will and body to obey him, even when he demands the most from me.

“Hmm.” I guess he vowed to treat me respectfully—even when discipline is required. I suppose that’s something in my favor. “I don’t understand why I had to accept your rule.”

“What’s this?”

“I mean—your _rule_. Why couldn’t we simply enter into an equal partnership?”

“Because you have magic and I do not—there is an imbalance of power.”

“Right, but doesn’t this mean that I am in the lower position now?”

“It doesn’t necessarily. By offering your magic to me, you are basically sharing something of yourself that I don’t have. I think you and I will most likely operate in a relatively equal partnership.”

Relative equality? What does that even mean? Something is either equal or it isn't. It can't be both.

“You won’t be giving me useless orders—like demanding that I trust you and punishing me if I can’t?”

“I don’t have plans to… But why are you asking about this all of a sudden?” The tip of my ear is licked gently, Rai shakes the reins and clicks his tongue, and the horse picks up to a trot.

“Oh, no reason…”

“Koujaku wasn’t teasing you during breakfast, was he?”

My ears flatten—giving my answer away, and Rai chuckles softly.

“He had words with me when you first came to the castle.”

“Words?”

“He’s also a Touga, as you might have guessed. He was envious. He tried to convince me that my war chief had a bigger need for a Sanga than I did. Needless to say, he wasn’t successful.”

“He isn’t going to hurt me, is he?”

“No, of course not. He's only envious. But he may try to trip you up—his teasing can be a little rough sometimes. He can’t seem to hold on to a partner because of it. They end up getting sick of him.”

That doesn’t surprise me to hear, and I sneak a look over at the tall brunette cat riding next to us. He can’t hear our conversation, and he is currently speaking to another cat.

“Why? Do you like him?” Rai's voice sneaks into my ear.

My ears bristle and flatten.

“ _No_! Why would you think that?!” I sound awfully defensive.

“Well, he sure pays you a lot of attention. And you act the same around him as you do around me, all cute and flustered.”

“I do not! I’d _never_ let him… er…”

“What?” Rai whispers in my ear, and he licks it right after.

“Nothing!”

“Tell me what you were going to say.”

“No. It’s nothing.”

“Little Sanga, I could make this into an obedience issue, if you insist.”

My fur fluffs out even more at his threat—and since I can’t see him, I can’t really tell how serious he’s being.

“Do I need to stop and take a little break?”

“No! Fine. I was just going to say I’d never let him touch me.”

“Hmph.” Rai doesn’t seem satisfied. But really, it’s not my problem. Wait— _is_ it my problem? Is it my job to satisfy him? At least he doesn’t say anything else at this point, much to my relief. We continue the ride back to Castle Ransen, and it takes the rest of the morning. We arrive shortly after lunch, walking into the courtyard—and this castle has a _moat_ , I forgot.

We eat a light lunch in the dining room, and Rai suggests we train for the rest of the afternoon. I’m tired from the ride, but I don’t really see a reason to dig in my heels. I probably won’t have to sing a whole lot.

Today, I get to practice on the sword before I do any singing. The sword I’m given is heavier than a fencing foil, but it only takes a little time to get used to its weight. Rai is surprised at how fast I am—since I really don’t have any sword training experience. But he’s impressed, making sure to show me where to hit to maximize damage on my opponent. He doesn’t exactly work up the same sweat I do, though. I have to work much harder and there’s no way I come even close to his skill level. But he does praise me for fast footwork—the fact that I don’t lose my balance easily.

He works me hard, but it’s fun. I enjoy sparring with him—and I love it when he gets into it. He moves gracefully—like a dancer, really—and I love watching him. He seems to be watching me closely, too.

As soon as I tire, we move to my song.

“Let’s see if you can sing on command,” he suggests.

I get nervous, but I try to take a few calming breaths. I can’t easily find the still space inside my body where my song is kept, it seems.

“It’s possible this will come more easily for you after we share our first mating season.”

Why would that make a difference, I wonder? I am able to produce a song—eventually—after trying for about five minutes of silence. That would never work on a battlefield or in a fight, I think, and I end up a little discouraged.

Once I start singing, though, Rai touches my arm—and even his light touch makes my song strengthen in volume. It’s almost violent, the way my song spills out to find him, and both my body jerks when light spills from my fingertips and his body moves roughly, too. His movement looks like a mild electrical shock pulsing through him, making his fur stand on end and playing in his hair.

He does a few practice movements with his sword, moving almost too fast to follow with my eyes, though I can feel it in the song—and he is enjoying himself, it seems—when I see his face. I get it—sparring is fun. But do I look like that when I fight? He _really_ seems to enjoy it.

My song doesn’t last long, though—and it starts to fade out with my strength, and I feel faint and dizzy when the light crackles through the air and returns to me. Before my knees buckle, though, Rai is right there at my side, catching me easily in his arms, letting his sword and dagger fall to the ground with a clank.

“Excellent! I’m pleased you were able to find your song—and even more pleased with its strength.”

“Hmm. I’m tired,” I mumble softly.

“I know you are. You did very well today, kitten. Let’s take you over to the hot springs and clean you up.”

He carries me off the training field, holding me tightly against his chest. I am practically paralyzed—only able to twitch my ears and tail. And man, does he ever smell nice! What cat actually smells good when they sweat? It’s weird. But I find the scent of him only increases and becomes more pleasant to my nose.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short update that tries hard to be fluffy and ends in a non-con, semi-public spanking. This is what happens when I go for a week without updating anything!

On the way to the bathhouse, Rai speaks to me again. He’s still carrying me—and I’m exhausted and want nothing more than to bathe.

“Little Sanga, Koujaku is probably going to keep teasing you. Don’t let him rile you so much.”

“I’m not doing anything on purpose—”

“I mean, I will make this a discipline issue if you can't control yourself. Koujaku is a treasured advisor and my war chief. I require his services. It will do me no good—nor the kingdom—if you lash out at him for teasing you or any other reason.”

“Okay,” I say hesitantly.

“He is only envious, and he enjoys the idea of seeing a magical being subjugated by someone without magic.”

Then it occurs to me—wasn’t Koujaku part of the rescue from Leaks’ castle? I wonder if it was him who made Rai punish me. The thought fills me with resentment. Even if they say I have more power because of whatever this Sanga business is, I am not treated equally. I feel a soft growl vibrating in my throat.

“What’s this then?” Rai interrupts my thoughts after he places me on a chair inside the changing area.

“Um, nothing.”

“You’re growling. Do my instructions offend you?”

“No.”

“You’re free to disregard them if you wish. At your own peril.” He smirks at me.

“And what? You’d spank me again?” I snap softly.

Rai chuckles.

“At your own peril,” he repeats. “Either way, I won’t mind.”

“I’m sure you won’t,” I say, slightly sulky.

“Oh? Now I get attitude as well. I could make this pouty, bratty attitude of yours into a matter of discipline, too, you know.”

“I still don’t understand why I am subject to your rule. It just doesn’t seem fair.”

“You did not have to agree. There was no one forcing you, kitten. However, a vow has already been made—and tomorrow, we will celebrate the official addition of a Sanga to our court. My people will be glad to meet you.”

“Is it another ceremony?”

“In a way.”

“Just one?”

“Just one what?”

“Just one ceremony? A _public_ one?”

“Why are you asking? Are you interested in a private ceremony as well?” Rai whispers directly into my ear, making me shiver. “You do realize that as my Sanga, you can demand my physical attention whenever you wish. It’s up to me to provide for your needs— _all_ of your physical needs—including the desire to connect.”

“That isn’t…” Blood has rushed into my ears and cheeks, and I look away.

“Oh? It isn’t _what_? You were thinking of something else? I was trying to take it easy on you since the mating season should start soon. Maybe as soon as tomorrow.”

“I’m not—”

“You know, kitten,” Rai strips me out of my shirt and pants, palming the front of my underwear. “You don’t hide your emotions very well. I can feel your response.”

I blush hot and pink and drop my gaze. After Rai strips the rest of my clothes off, he hands me a towel, and I use it to cover my obvious erection. Though why I am aroused, right after he told me he'd discipline me, is beyond me. I certainly hope it was his suggestion of seeing to all my needs that was arousing.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” he says, still wearing that familiar smirk. He picks me up and carries me to the shower.

I have to admit, he is very gentle with me, shampooing and conditioning my hair and fur, carefully pulling his claws through my fur carefully. His touch feels nice—but I’m not sure I want to feel this nice in a public place. We could be interrupted at any time—and somehow that reminds me of what he did to me the last time we were in the hot springs together. A shiver creeps up my spine and all my fur fluffs out.

“Um, maybe slow down a little,” I whisper.

“Slow down what? I’m just cleaning your body—soaping you up.” He smirks down at me. He lowers hands to my hips while his hands are covered in bubbles. His hands are slick and he touches me without hesitation, as though my cock is just another piece of my body. “What?”

I sigh softly and shiver, still unable to move or protect myself. I’m not sure I like feeling this vulnerable, but there isn’t anything I can do. So I blush and look down—and then close my eyes when I see his hands petting me—and try my best to put up with it.

“Hmph. You don’t look very happy, kitten. But you’re adorable. Let’s soak for a bit.”

After he rinses me off, he carries me into the hot springs and has me sit on his lap. He holds my body underwater to keep me from floating away. And I can definitely feel his excitement—poking against my ass under the water. I shiver again when he licks my ears.

“You’re terribly distracting.”

“I think you enjoy it when I’m helpless and vulnerable,” I state accusingly.

“I do. But I like you slightly resistant and embarrassed, and I also like you warm and willing.”

“Warm and w-?” I can’t even repeat that!

“Like you were last night. Surely you remember.”

I bite my lip to stay silent.

To my embarrassment, the door swings open and Koujaku and two other cats come in. They are all naked and wearing towels around their necks. I look away quickly and then remember what Rai said about me getting flustered around his war chief. I try not to look flustered, and I don't know how. It irritates me!

“Good evening, Your Grace, kitten,” Koujaku says. Soon he will have to address me as Your Grace as well. I notice he doesn’t show me much respect. I don’t demand it, but I don’t reply, even as Rai nods his head. My attitude is noticed, and I feel a hand squeeze my ass underwater.

“You do remember what I warned you about earlier, don’t you?” He whispers into my ear and licks it, making me shiver.

I hear the showers going and the sound of bodies being soaped up—and that doesn’t actually help me calm down any. I am feeling warm and excited, strangely sweaty under the water. It isn’t long till Koujaku and two other cats climb into the hot springs with us, settling under the water and relaxing on the bench.

“You did well training today, little Sanga,” Koujaku says. “I’m not sure you’ve met my colleagues. This is Kou and Hagima.”

I nod formally—and I realize I finally have control in my neck again.

“Are you still tired from that song?”

“Yeah,” I say, glancing away.

“You know, Rai, I would be happy to train him for you if you need to get back to your regular work.”

I flatten my ears at the suggestion. Right after finding out that Rai can’t hear another Sanga’s song after our ceremony, Koujaku is suggesting I sing for him.

“Relax, kitten. He’s teasing you,” Rai purrs into my ear.

“Actually, I’m serious, Your Grace. It’s obvious he has a long way to go with sword training. I’d be happy to teach him what I know.” Koujaku is grinning at me—and it’s bordering on a leer.

“Thank you for your concern. I’ll keep it in mind,” Rai says, but he doesn’t let me go. My body is floating up from the bench. I can wiggle my toes and fingers now, but I can’t seem to bend my body in half. And I’d really rather not expose myself to these people right now. “Relax, kitten, you’re safe here.”

My ears bristle and then press against my head. The _last_ thing I feel is safe—being naked and helpless in front of four large cats—including him.

“I still think I was right—in suggesting you make trust a discipline issue, Your Grace,” Koujaku says cheerfully. “If you did, you could punish him even now.”

Rai chuckles softly, and I feel his fingertips stroking my ass softly.

“It isn’t as if I don’t enjoy punishing him,” the silver cat says quietly. “It’s more than I want to save it for when it’s important.”

Important? I wonder. What does he consider important?

“For example, after directly disobeying a command I issued less than half an hour ago.”

My ears perk up and I glance up at him. I’m not disrespecting Koujaku, I don’t think. My mouth opens in protest.

“I’m not doing _anything_ —!”

“Perhaps that is your problem. You do remember what I said?”

I nod.

“Tell me.”

I really don’t want to say it—especially not in front of his war chief. I purse my lips and don’t reply.

“He is digging in his heels, Your Grace,” Koujaku says. “Pretend as though we aren’t here if you need to take care of business.”

I glare at Koujaku—he’s making this entire situation worse.

“What is that look?” Rai asks. “Didn’t you hear what I said?”

“What look?” I huff softly, glancing up at Rai. “This doesn’t have anything to do with you.”

And that was apparently the wrong thing to say. His pale blue eye gleams ferociously—almost in anticipation.

“What? I’m _not_ letting him rile me!” I burst. “I’m just not willing to put up with his shit!”

“He isn’t giving you any shit, kitten,” Rai’s voice sinks into my ears—soft and controlled—and _frightening_. “Do you really want to get into this here? It might ruin your ceremony tomorrow. Although, the idea of you finding it uncomfortable to sit really does fill me with eagerness.”

I’m offended by that remark—and that he probably was thinking about this during our bonding ceremony—that he saw how uncomfortable I was when sitting.

“You wouldn’t _dare_! I haven’t even done anything!”

“Do you currently feel _submissive_ , little Sanga? Obedient?” Rai asks, his voice sweet and soft. He smiles at me.

“Fuck you!” I burst out—unable to control myself. And movement is finally restored in my body—just in time! I struggle to get my feet on the ground of the pool and immediately try to climb out and escape the silver cat. Of course, even with my fur and body wet and slippery, he catches me by the tail and pulls me back onto his lap.

“And _where_ do you think you’re going? And who do you think you’re speaking to in this manner?” He runs his claws through my hair, gently and tenderly. “I know you’re tired, but I had _no_ idea you’d get so unmanageable with your exhaustion. Perhaps you need a gentle reminder.”

“A reminder of what?!” I ask nervously, still struggling in his lap. His arms are powerful—holding me in place—and somehow it makes me feel a little safer as I am losing control.

“A reminder of your place—what _you yourself_ have agreed to,” he whispers the words into my ear. “I wouldn’t think you’d care to do this publicly. You seem like such a shy little guy.” His fingers brush my butt cheeks gently. The tenderness is a little unnerving and heart-breaking.

“I _don’t_!”

“No?” Rai relaxes his arms around me and in an instant, I struggle to get up from his lap and climb out of the pool. He laughs and catches me before I can escape. Instead of pulling me back into the water, though, he just pulls my legs down hard so I’m standing on the seat next to him, my upper body leaning against the side of the pool. I’m helplessly—and vulnerably—bent over the edge of the pool, and he is holding me there deliberately. “You shouldn’t tempt fate, kitten.”

“ _Fuck_ fate! And fuck _you_! Let go of me!”

Rai kneels up on the bench behind me and a shudder courses down my spine and into my tail, making all my fur fluff up. I am suddenly very aware of what I’ve just done here.

“Ah— _wait_ —I’m sorry—I j-just am not used to this yet—I didn’t mean—” I lower my voice and beg softly.

“I know exactly what you meant.”

“Please! Will you _please_ not do this here?” I’m pleading for all I am worth!

“I wouldn’t have to if you had obeyed my single command.”

I feel a hand caressing my butt—right along the curve where my thighs connect.

“Please—I will do _anything_ —”

“You will obey me.”

I can’t stand the idea of being punished in front of the war chief! It fills me with disgust and distaste and terrible fear. I turn around for a moment to beg Rai to just wait till we are alone, to beg him to let me follow him, even into the next room— _anything_ so as not to do this here. To my surprise, Rai is reaching for something next to him in the water. I flatten my ears when I see it’s a bath brush.

Shit! My claws draw reflexively—I can’t let him spank me with that—not here and not now! I also squeeze my thighs together as tightly as I can and stiffen my body.

“You know, kitten, it’s going to hurt a hell of a lot more if you don’t relax your cute little butt a little.” That voice is not Rai. It’s Koujaku, and he’s obviously amused by this entire situation. I growl low in my throat and a hiss comes out. I’m making things much worse for myself.

“For a second, I thought I might be able to take you to the dressing room for a little privacy, but I think you’ve just signed your own warrant.” That was Rai—and I know I’m digging my own grave. But I can’t relax and I can’t seem to calm myself. I’m not even sure why Koujaku is rousing my emotions this way!

A loud smacking sound fills my ears—and is repeated almost instantly—and at first, I only register the extreme embarrassment of the sound of my skin connecting with the back of that brush. After the second blow pops against my wet skin, pain surges through both my cheeks—a well-aimed blow on each one close to the fullest part of my ass. I can feel my ass jiggling slightly as well, and blood rushes to my ears.

I grab onto to the side of the pool with all my strength and a soft pained gasp escapes my mouth. I quickly clench my teeth to prevent any more sound from escaping, but Rai spanks me again—twice more—slightly lower. It does hurt a hell of a lot more than his belt did—though how that could be doesn’t make any sense. It maybe _is_ because I’m holding myself so stiffly.

Even with my teeth clenched, a grunt escapes—and tears burn in my eyes. I try to relax a little against the side of the pool, waiting with my ears lowered and my tail bristled and swaying for the next swats. Instead, I feel a hand—Rai’s hand—caressing me.

“Can you be civil? As I requested?”

I mean to open my mouth and tell him, yes, I will do anything to stop this humiliation. And my jaw loosens and I hear myself say, “Fuck him.”

I can’t believe those words actually came out of my mouth! Of course, Rai responds in kind—giving me four sharp swats on my cheeks and right where my thighs connect. This time, I don’t have time to keep quiet—and loud sobbing cries spill from my lips.

I gasp softly once he’s finished the next four, and I feel his hand on me again.

“Will you do as I've asked?” His voice is calm and neutral—surprisingly so.

“I’m sorry!” I’m leaning over the side of the pool, naked and on display—and I am _desperate_ to please the silver cat. My chest hurts—my ass is on fire—and I am disappointed in my own stubbornness.

While the first time Rai belted me was probably the first time I’d ever been spanked (I've firmly repressed Leaks' treatment of me in the fortress dungeon), this is the first time I’ve ever been _publicly_ punished. The shame involved is so much more intense than the physical pain—I know the belt left my skin welted. My ass feels hot but not injured. My pride, however, is lying in pieces around me.

“Please—forgive me—let me try again. Please,” I whisper urgently—speaking to Rai.

“You don’t have to _like_ him,” Rai says quietly. “But you have to be civil and tolerate him—or ignore him if his teasing gets to you. For my sake.”

“I will! I’m sorry!” I sob softly into my arms.

“If this happens again, I won’t hesitate to give you a reminder. I don’t care where we are.”

“It won’t. I promise!”

“All right. You’re exhausted. Let’s call it a night for you.”

I sniff softly and let him help me out of the hot springs, and I am deliberately ignoring everyone else—I can hear Koujaku saying something but I ignore his words. I know— _at my own peril_ , as Rai warned me earlier—but I am ashamed. I’m not sure if I’m ashamed of my actions or of the public punishment—and the idea that Rai might do that in front of an entire dining room frightens me.

I need to do something to prevent that from _ever_ happening.

The silver cat pulls me into the dressing room and folds me into a warm robe, drying my hair and my fur gently. Then he scoops me up in his arms, and I lean into his chest, purring softly. I am still thinking about what to do—what to say—to make sure he never spanks me publicly again as he heads up to his room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoe wakes up suffering from symptoms of heat. It's the day of his promotion to the peerage, and the timing couldn't be worse. However, he learns something important about Rai as a result.
> 
> There's some uncomfortable teasing and references to mating season in this chapter.

We spend the night together in Rai’s chambers, but he leaves me alone—sexually, anyway—claiming he needs to give my skin a little time to recover and that I will probably be feeling a bit different in the morning. While I am a little disappointed, I think it’s the right choice. My skin is sore and I’m still feeling terribly ashamed for my actions in the hot springs. I can’t figure out why I keep letting Koujaku get to me or how to stop it.

Like he did before the last ceremony, Rai lets me sleep late and sends in Kouji to help me prepare. Rai has told me I will be expected to sing at the ceremony, but not to concern myself too much with it. Of course, his words only serve to make me more nervous, but he caresses my ears and kisses my nose before he heads out.

It’s odd, though—why I am being prepared in Rai’s chambers instead of the one he had set up for me before. I feel a little like I am displacing him, but I’m not sure if I should say anything.

Also, I notice I _am_ feeling different this morning. My body feels hot and achy, my hips feel heavy, and I start to worry that this might be the beginning of the mating season for me. My brain is flooded with memories of Asato and his expectations for us—for sharing our first heat together—and I find I cannot actually picture the black cat in my mind without thinking of the monster in Leaks’ dungeon. I don’t know what to do—but I certainly feel guilty.

My preparations for this ceremony are less intense than for the bonding ceremony—but mostly because I’ve already bathed and washed my hair. I’m covered from head to toe with that glimmering catnip-scented lotion before I’m dressed. The lotion serves to make me feel even hotter and more feverish. I am also given layers and layers of kimonos—different ones colored in silver and blue, Setsura’s house colors. The color palette suits me well, and my hair is styled nicely, and I’m given silver-toned jewelry—a collar-style necklace, wrist cuffs with attached rings, and of course, bells at the base of my tail.

The one thing I am not provided with is, strangely, _any_ sort of undergarment. That has me slightly concerned, especially considering I think I may be about to enter rut, but Kouji assures me this is traditional and not to worry about it. His words do not assure me any more than Rai’s did.

Soon, there is a knock at the door and I am displeased to see Koujaku standing there, dressed in silver and blue as well. He looks attractive and smells oddly nice, but the leer on his face as me on edge. Of course, he asks how I am feeling.

I reply that I am fine if a little nervous.

“That isn’t what I meant. I meant,” and he lowers his voice here and takes two steps closer to me so he is within reach, “how is your delicious little bottom feeling? Are you still tender?”

His hands caress my ass gently, and my fur bristles unpleasantly. I’m sure he can smell my stronger-than-usual scent as well, and part of me wonders if he is also in heat. He’s jingling the bells at the base of my tail, and I wonder what Rai would say if he came in right now.

“Are you allowed to touch me this way?”

“Well, there’s no one to stop me.”

“Would you touch me so intimately if the duke were standing right here watching?”

Koujaku smirks again.

“Ah, perhaps you’ve got me there. I may not have a chance later. I just wanted to see if your outfit was entirely _authentic_.”

I’m not sure what he means at first, but when he runs his claws down my waist and hips, I realize he is looking for a seam line beneath the kimono—and he doesn’t find it. He bristles his fur and lifts an eyebrow.

“I see.”

“Must you touch me like this?”

“You’re going to tell me you dislike it? I can tell very well that it doesn’t displease you.”

“You’re wrong! I don’t like it. Please. Restrain yourself.” I am deliberately keeping my voice even and calm. I will _not_ let him rile me today. The thought of public punishment, while I am feeling so amorous, is incredibly embarrassing

“Too bad. It seems you learned your lesson yesterday, kitten. I was hoping to see a repeat of the performance in the throne room.” I try not to growl and I drop my gaze. “Come. Let’s get you downstairs.”

I follow him anxiously, jingling softly at each step, and I stupidly take his arm since it is offered. That allows him to entangle his tail with mine, which makes me even more anxious. But pulling away now would be obviously rude and if Rai has sent him here to fetch me, surely I’d be in for a punishment. I will avoid that at all costs.

When we reach the throne room—I can’t say I’ve been in this large room before—the double-doors are opened by the sentry and I am surprised to see a red carpet extend from the entrance to the end of the hall. At the end of the hall, I see Rai—perched on his throne like a king. My heart throbs painfully in my chest—and if this is a symptom of the season, I’ve never felt anything like this before. He is wearing a silver circlet woven through his hair and he is dressed in traditional formal garb of his time, not a kimono. He's mouth-watering.

“Take off your shoes, kitten,” Koujaku instructs.

“Excuse me?” I’m even more nervous now. Is this experience about to get humiliating? Am I going to be crowned naked? The timing couldn’t be worse!

“It’s tradition. You are being crowned before His Grace and the gods. It’s only respectful to do so in bare feet.”

I nod and slip out of the sandals I’ve been given, hoping this will be the only item I have to remove. Although, I wouldn't mind if someone told me to remove those bells on my tail. I noticed earlier I wasn’t dressed in socks this time, and now I understand why.

“Go on. Go to your master.”

Koujaku gives me a little nudge and I walk down the red carpet alone, the bells making a soft sound with every step and drawing every eye. There are many cats in the room watching, and the afternoon light is shining through the windows in a beautiful way. I’m still feeling a little nervous, but I look up and meet Rai’s pale blue eye—and he is smiling warmly. The look in his eye sparks with heat, and I think I can smell his scent before I should be able to. He smells particularly sweet today. I want him to touch me almost more than I can bear.

It takes more time than I expect to reach him, and when I come to the foot of the stairs, Rai nods his chin slightly. I take it to mean I should kneel, and so I lower myself to my knees at the bottom step and keep my eyes on the step before me. Rai gets up from his chair and starts to speak.

I’m not really sure what he says—but he introduces me as Konoe of Karou, his partner and precious Sanga for life, an asset of the kingdom, suggesting my presence adds to its wealth. I blush at his remarks and really hope I’m not required to look up at him while my face is so red. I don’t know if it's that I'm embarrassed or if it’s the heat that is affecting me more.

But my fur fluffs out broadly and my fangs poke out a little when he touches my chin. The leather glove feels soft and cool. I meet his gaze, trying to ignore the heat in my cheeks and my ears that seems to be seeping into my hips and groin, and he smiles again.

“Precious Sanga, love of my life, I crown you Marquess of Setsura, peer of the realm.” He has his hand stretched out to me, and I see he is wearing a large jeweled ring—a deep sapphire. I kiss it and glance up at him, and he strokes my ears. Getting my mouth so close to his body makes saliva build up in my mouth, and I work to swallow it so I don’t accidentally drool on him. He sets a small and elegant silver circlet between my ears, easily threading my hair through it. And he gives me a second ring, like the one I just kissed, a gorgeous large sapphire, but fit for my finger. Then, he pulls me to my feet.

When I stand, he leads me up the stairs and kisses me when we get to the top of the dais. He smells amazing—and his lips feel plush and soft—and his mouth is so hot. The kiss isn’t a long kiss, but I can’t stop thinking about it. I put my fingers to my lips when he pulls away and I keep them there. He ushers me to a second throne—the same size and height as his and right beside his—and pushes me into it. My feet don’t touch the floor, and a small stool is moved from the side so I can rest my bare feet on it. Looking out at his subjects—no, our subjects—my mind suddenly flashes back to my time. When was the last time I saw a car, a train, or an airplane? Or a cell phone? Or _Asato_? It’s like a dream.

Rai hands me a silver goblet filled with something delicious—alcoholic, at least, if not also laced with catnip, but I expect the latter as well. He has me drink from it and nods his chin to have me finish it. I do with eagerness. I’d like to not think about home anymore. I wish _this_ could be my home now, and that I wouldn’t feel so guilty.

“Subjects, please welcome our little Sanga to his new home.”

The words ring with such finality, and a giant cheer goes up from the crowd. I feel myself blushing shyly, but I force myself to look out at them and smile, meeting their eyes boldly.

“Will you display your power to your people, Marquess?”

I look at Rai questioningly, and he motions his hand to his throat. Oh! I’m supposed to sing. I can’t just as it is, though—and I struggle a little bit. When Rai brushes his fingers along mine, I easily find the song sparking to life inside me and it spills out in a burst of bright light and sound.

The melody is slightly more heated than I expect—since I can’t mask my feelings in song. It sounds agitated—and dripping with lust—which apparently takes Rai by surprise. He had been looking out at his people, but he jerks his chin back toward me when the song sinks into his ears. I can smell him even more clearly now—whether he is sweating or perhaps because he is close to me—and it makes my body burn.

The thought of having to sit through an entire afternoon and evening of festivities is a little daunting, consider the state of my body. When my song finishes, I bite my bottom lip and cast my gaze to him. He is still watching me.

“I was wondering when I left you this morning. I thought I could sense it.” His voice is low, just loud enough for me to hear.

“Sense what?”

Rai quirks up an eyebrow.

“You’re going to play coy now?” He asks, smirking slightly. “Come now. You do remember what I told you yesterday, don’t you?” He shifts in his seat, drawing my eye to his lap, and holy shit—he is really aroused! I see his erection clearly through his clothes. Perhaps if I didn’t know exactly what he looked (and felt) like, I might miss it. But he can’t be comfortable, either.

“Um, yesterday?” I can only think of him telling me not to give the war chief a hard time. My ears flatten. “Wait! I _obeyed_ Koujaku and treated him respectfully today!” I hiss the words desperately. “He was inappropriate with me—and I was _still_ able to restrain myself!” I am very concerned now. Have I displeased Rai?

“Yes. And you performed your role well today. I'm asking about what I told you in the bathhouse.”

“Um…” I am too distracted and worried to say anything and I am very nervous.

“Let me remind you.” And those words send a frightening chill down my spine, especially since he’s leaning closer to me. He could easily grab me and throw me over his lap, pulling up my robes and spanking me in front of all our subjects. What would I do then?!

But he doesn’t grab me, though he seems surprised by my fearfully bristled fur and flat ears. When he speaks, his voice is soft and husky.

“I believe my words were, ‘You do realize that as my Sanga, you can demand my physical attention whenever you wish. It’s up to me to provide for your needs— _all_ of your physical needs.’”

I’m flooded with relief and I relax a little.

“I haven’t displeased you?”

“Kitten, no. What’s gotten into you?” He smiles again. “Does the heat so rattle your brain you can’t think straight?”

“No…” I protest, but it’s obvious something is wrong with my thought process. My brain feels like it’s on fire, its rationality seeping out the window. Or more like melting indulgently into my lower half.

“All you have to do is ask.”

“Ask?”

“For what you want.”

I wait a few moments, trying to process the meaning of his words. 

“Well, then. Will you, um, _excuse_ yourself with me?” I don’t look at him when I ask, but when he doesn’t immediately reply, I take a quick glance. He’s smiling again—that familiar teasing smirk.

“That wasn’t _nearly_ specific enough, kitten.” He leans in and touches the tip of my ear with his lips and whispers, “Try again.”

My face blushes bright red and I purse my mouth and jerk my head away. His hand, however, rests on my thigh easily—and I watch with some weird fascination at his claws drawing just enough to skate through the fabric of the kimono on my leg.

“Some things are worth the effort. I promise I will make this worth your time and effort.” He is looking at me with his eye half-lidded, long lush eyelashes fluttering softly. It's obvious he wants me just as much as I want him. He just appears to have slightly more confidence.

“So, you want me to be specific? Right here?” I’ve raised my voice a little.

“Yes. It’s your right. I can’t possibly be expected to read your mind—at least not this early on in our relationship,” he murmurs softly.

“Fine.” I wait a moment and swallow even more saliva that has built up in my mouth. “I want you to fuck me. No. I _need_ you to fuck me.”

Once the words escape my lips, I realize exactly how loud I have spoken.

“Wow,” Koujaku speaks in a snarky tone, startling me, his voice right behind my shoulder. “I’d never have guessed such a shy kitten would be able to state his desires so boldly and so publicly. Surely, your kingdom now understands why you’d choose such a demanding creature, Your Grace.”

My fur bristles in embarrassment, and I now notice Bardo is standing on Rai’s other side, also smirking. I even feel tears burning the back of my eyes. I feel so ashamed!

But then, my chin is brushed with the softest leather—and it makes my fur ruffle up unabashedly. I couldn’t even begin to hide my arousal if I wanted to. When I look up, Rai’s face is soft and full of desire.

“As you wish, little Sanga.”

Without even a moment’s delay, he stands up from the throne and scoops me into his arms, hugging me close to his chest. He struts down the steps and toward the double doors. As he leaves, he throws back over his shoulder, “Don’t expect us to return for dinner. Feel free to enjoy the celebration without us.”

I feel my body sinking into Rai’s arms, though the assembled cats seem quite pleased.


End file.
